Un paso al tiempo
by Shimizublack
Summary: En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "el arco del futuro" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "el arco de la maldición del arcoíris" termino. Un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; "El arco de la oscuridad" 1827; 8059; 10069; RL; Aoba33; 4851; XS. -suspendido por ahora-
1. Protocolo, 10 años en el futuro

**U**n paso al tiempo.

Capítulo I.

**D**isclaimer**: K**atekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo**: U**n paso al tiempo.

**P**arejas**:** **1**827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); **8**059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); **1**0069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); **R**L (Reborn X Lambo Bovino); **A**oba33 (Kouyou Aoba/Sasagawa Ryohei); **4**851 (Spanner/Irie Shoichi); **X**S (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo)

**R**oces de Parejas: (_esto es para celos_) **T**odos los sexys del futuro le darán celos a sus parejas con los yo "_pequeños_" de estos e inclusive con versiones pequeñas de otros. Pero habrá; **D**18; **D**27, **R**27, **1**0027, **6**927, **6**918 (_esto es fuego_), **1**0051, **8**018.

**A**nuncios:

—**H**ablan los personajes.

( _. . ._ ) **A**claro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**_Recuerdos. _**

**R**anting: **M**. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero**: Y**aoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

**S**ummary**:** **¡SPOILER!** En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "_el arco del futuro_" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "_el arco de la maldición del arcoíris_" termino. Todos los que eran antes bebes se convirtieron en adultos luego de algunas semanas, el decimo vongola pero ahora era "_el neo vongola primo_" estaba comenzando la preparatoria cerca de cumplir los 16 años; el resto de sus guardianes y amigos seguían rondando la ciudad de Namimori, pero en el futuro; un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; tanto los vongola, los Simón, varia, los ex arcobalenos, kokuyou, y todos los que han estado relacionados con Sawada Tsunayoshi; deberán colocar fin a todo el caos. Convirtiéndose en el nuevo arco. "_El arco de la oscuridad_".

* * *

"_Protocolo; 10 años en el futuro_"

**E**se mismo día se habían marchado los niños del pasado, todos los guardianes que había sido remplazados habían regresado estaban discutiendo claramente sobre lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora, pero por ningún lado estaba su jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Irie comenzó a contarles como sus versiones del pasado habían salvado aquello y que había sido la decisión correcta, Gokudera como siempre tan impulsivo iba a volarle los sesos a Irie por engañarlos pero Yamamoto al ser más rápido detuvo los ataques de Gokudera tratando de calmarlo mientras reía; Basil al igual que Ryohei estaban evitando que este saltara encima de aquel pelirrojo por haber hecho tratos con el decimo sin antes consultar a su mano derecha; entre discusiones, golpes, gritos extremos (_por parte de Ryohei_) y risas (_por parte de Takeshi_) habían llegado a un acuerdo este les termino de relatar la historia y todos habían suspirado completamente calmados, Tsunayoshi no había muerto ese día, sin embargo, entre todos ellos, aquel sujeto había desaparecido.

—Irie ¿Dónde está Juudaime? —pregunto cortante Gokudera.

—Ha subido antes de que ustedes despertaran; por ser el primero en ser trasladado no había espacio para su cuerpo virtual dentro de esta máquina —dice tranquilo recogiendo algunos papeles con Spanner.

—Espera… ¿Dónde está Hibari? —Ryohei hablo y giro por todas partes buscando a la nube, los demás guardianes habían hecho lo mismo e incluso Basil sintió curiosidad por saber dónde estaba el guardián de la nube.

—Subió cuando ustedes discutían —fue la respuesta de Chrome, todos miraron a la guardiana de la niebla y el primero en reaccionar había sido Gokudera.

— ¡Ese maldito ira donde Juudaime primero!

—Ma, ma tranquilo Gokudera. Después de todo seguramente es el primero que quiere ver a Tsuna —lo trato de calmar Yamamoto mientras este lanzaba un bufido girando su rostro, los demás ampliaron una sonrisa en su rostro conociendo lo celoso que era el peliplateado con su jefe.

—Irie… ¿Dónde está Reborn-dono? —pregunto de la nada Basil, todos giraron a ver a Irie que negó lentamente.

—En esta época todos los pacificadores estaban en manos de Byakuran; pero el de Reborn nunca fue encontrado —confeso el pelirrojo dejando que los papeles cayeran en una mesa que estaba cerca.

—Así que es verdad que el Reborn de esta época ha muerto —el pelirrojo asintió lentamente y los demás bajaron la mirada, hubieran deseado por lo menos ver más al bebe del pasado.

—Sawada hubiera deseado ver al Bebé del pasado ¡Extremamente!

—Hahi; ¿Reborn-chan? Estuvo aquí —pregunto Haru por lo bajo, los demás la miraron y soltaron una carcajada luego de tantos años aquella mujer no había cambiado para nada.

—Haru-chan —dice por lo bajo la hermosa Kyoko mientras sonreía levemente los demás siguieron conversando e incluso intercambiando insultos por parte de Gokudera y Haru haciendo que los demás se rieran de las tonterías de aquellos adultos que era obvio que nunca iban a madurar.

* * *

**D**elante del ataúd se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, su rostro se veía perfecto y sin ningún rastro de alguna mueca que lo hiciera ver completamente indiferente; seguía siendo el mismo hombre brillante y pacifico; el mafioso más amable e inútil que la historia había tenido se sentó en el ataúd y miro el cielo dejando que el viento cubriera por completo su rostro; bajo este mismo y apretó fuertemente sus puños si tan solo no hubiera roto los anillos se hubieran defendido bastante bien; cometía un error tras otro; entendía perfectamente el odio que tendrían que tener sus guardianes contra él; dejo que la ambición de Byakuran incrementara, no pudo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, el noveno había muerto, luego de búsqueda habían logrado dar la información que Iemitsu y Nana Sawada habían muerto, el padre de Yamamoto, los padres de Haru, la familia de Ryohei y Kyoko; Kyoko o la amable Kyoko se sentía culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurrieron; sintió un escalofrió cuando una puya paso rápidamente por su rostro; este se giro escasamente mirando de reojo al hombre detrás de él.

— ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte! ¡Herbívoro!

— ¡HII! ¡Hibari-san! —grito al momento de levantarse completamente del ataúd y dio dos pasos hacia atrás —. Puedo… puedo explicarte —dijo rápidamente cuando estuvo acorralado entre uno de muchos de los arboles del lugar junto a su guardián de la nube.

— ¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿Por qué el caballo inútil lo sabía? Seguramente el rey de los monos también… e Irie ¿Por qué lo ocultaste de mi?

—Porque así harías que mi yo del pasado sacara todo su potencial —dice sinceramente, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y el castaño sonrió amablemente, este dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el decimo vongola estiro sus manos sujetando las mejillas ajenas del pelinegro —. Lo siento Hibari-san; fue mi culpa que ahora estés en ese estado… pero si te hubiera dicho ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado delante de mi yo del pasado?

—Tsk… —chasqueo la lengua—, eres un imbécil, Sawada Tsunayoshi —le dijo golpeándolo con su tonfa en la cabeza provocando que el castaño terminara en el suelo sujetando su cabeza y su golpe girando a ver al pelinegro que se iba botando humo por las orejas, sonrió divertido sabiendo que se había sonrojado.

—No te enojes Hibari-san ¡regresa a mí! —grito dramático pero todo se fue cuando sintió que el árbol se había roto y su cabello había quedado completamente alborotado por el fuerte potencial que había sido lanzada la caja de su erizo, el castaño se le tinto la frente de verde y comenzó a gatear alejándose rápidamente cuando este había caído cerca de donde estaba y roto el ataúd — ¡Hibari-san! ¡As dañado mis libros!

—Hn —gruño furioso desde donde estaba, el castaño lanzo un largo suspiro y quedo sentado en el suelo ampliando una pequeña sonrisa en esta.

* * *

**L**uego de que todo volviera a la normalidad, Tsuna tomo el mando de vongola desde Japón obviamente; pero para su suerte y claramente totalidad el CEDEF fue entregado a su guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya; quien lo junto con su compañía y ahora esta trabajaba como los agentes externos y aquella compañía de Hibari; el tiempo pasaba y veía cada vez la paz y la tranquilidad tanto así que sus guardianes comenzaron a decidir que iban a ser con su vida; fue una orden que Tsunayoshi les había dado pero les había tomado dos meses para decidirse.

El primero en salir de la duda fue Gokudera Hayato, su guardián de la tormenta e incluso su mano derecha. Ese mismo día Gokudera le había dicho que quería viajar por todo el mundo buscando los misterios que este escondía, luego de esos meses se había arrepentido de haber dado esa orden pero ya no había vuelta atrás, acepto con todo el dolor del mundo y concedió que su orden fuera efectuada; porque sabía perfectamente si no lo hacia Gokudera lo iba a volver loco completamente, Hayato al saber que los demás guardianes no lo abandonarían se marcho completamente.

Yamamoto Takeshi su guardián de la lluvia y uno de sus mejores amigos al enterarse del egoísmo de Hayato, decidió que él también se iba a ir, no iba a hacer algo tan tonto como lo había hecho Gokudera iba a entrar de nuevo en las ligas mayores para convertirse en un profesional sin embargo no iba a dejar a un lado el arte de la espada que su padre le había enseñado; "_Shigure Souen Ryu_", pero Tsunayoshi sabía perfectamente que desde el fondo de su corazón Takeshi se sentía bastante triste porque luego de aquella extraña relación que habían comenzado los dos este se había marchado y no se había despedido, si no que había dejado cartas.

El dúo de guardianes de la niebla, Rokudou Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro habían desaparecido semanas después sin haber mencionado absolutamente nada; cosa que de alguna manera Tsunayoshi sospechaba, últimamente Mukuro tomaba los trabajos con más dinero de por medio y desaparecía, este con su súper intuición presentía que estaba planeando algo y en efecto; semanas después le llego un postal de parte de Fran el nuevo ilusionista de los varia que su maestro se había ido de viaje para recorrer completamente el mundo junto a Nagi, Ken y a Chikusa. De alguna manera Tsunayoshi se lo había permitido ya que se sentía culpable de alguna manera que Byakuran hubiera desaparecido por culpa de sus versiones del pasado aunque este lo había visto hasta su final.

Su guardián del sol, decidió unirse temporalmente a las fuerzas de varia para disfrutar de los deportes extremos, y se había ido hacia Italia, no los culpo de todas las personas Ryohei fue él que mas pasaba dentro de aquellos lugares y haciendo misiones realmente peligrosas que hacía que su capacidad de peligros extremos se limitara, el castaño simplemente leía todas las cartas y lo que más encontraba era tachados, no había cambiado nada.

Lambo Bovino, con todo su dolor había regresado con su familia, Tsunayoshi sin resistencia lo había dejado ir, ya que de alguna manera se sentía realmente dolido con aquello el pequeño siempre estaba en el centro de todas las batallas y merecía de cierta manera un descanso; pero de todo iba a extrañar a su pequeño y revoltoso Lambo.

Sin más guardianes a parte de su queridísimo Kyoya aunque este siempre andaba viajando, Tsunayoshi realmente se sentía totalmente solo dentro de la base central de los vongola en Namimori. Pero como siempre estaba completamente ocupado y decidía centrarse en su trabajo y tomar de vez en cuando algunas copas con sus subordinados especialmente con Futa y Basil que siempre estaban con él; realmente se había vuelto bastante educado aunque de alguna manera extrañaba a su extraño tutor, y hubiera deseado verlo antes de que hubiera muerto en esa época al igual que su familia.

**_3 años después. _**

**U**n hermoso castaño alto de porte elegante, grandes ojos de color chocolate y sinceramente mirada excitante y sincera, caminaba por las calles de Namimori llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en aquel lugar, no solo era guapo si no que tenía un aura cálida y amable. Su cabello castaño lo tenia completamente desordenado por la parte de arriba pero caía en una larga y hermosa trenza por su espalda, amarrada con un lazo pequeño de color naranja, sus ojos grandes estaban completamente rasgados dándole un aura maduro y completamente varonil; el hermoso hombre vestía totalmente elegante un traje de corte italiano con una camisa de color naranja, el resto era completamente negro; sus piernas pisaban lentamente el suelo era como si volara por estos, caminaba de un lado a otro con un hermoso león con una flama bastante pura del cielo, como melena y cola dejando ver sus grandes ojos de color anaranjados y espirales en estos, llamaba la atención de todas las mujer e incluso de algunos hombre.

Tsunayoshi Sawada de 27 años de edad caminaba entrando a un callejón sin salida mirando con curiosidad la puerta donde sabía perfectamente que dentro de esta había un aparato con algunas cosas que no había podido descifrar. Luego de la batalla contra los Millefiore cuando la base había sido transportada habían descubierto un par de murales realmente interesantes debajo de Namimori. En esos momentos caminaba tranquilamente para tomar fotos de aquello, era un trabajo para entretenimiento pero algo de su súper intuición le decía que era realmente peligroso.

—Natsu —llamo el hombre con una vos sensual, varonil y hermosa. Realmente era excitante. El hermoso león giro a verlo levantando una pequeña pata hacia su frente haciendo una pose militar, el chico rio divertido mientras lo bajaba —. Hay algo que me está molestando desde hace bastante tiempo.

Tsunayoshi ates de terminar de hablar giro rápidamente su cuerpo hacia atrás escuchando unos pasos acercándose, frunció el ceño al reconocer este poderoso poder, miro su anillo e hizo salir llamas de la ultima voluntad pero se quedo callado al darse cuenta de su error de hace años, se golpeo mentalmente esta fuerza era demasiado ni siquiera un anillo de rango B podría lugar contra aquello.

—Natsu, llévale esto a Basilicum —ordeno dándole una carta que había escrito rápidamente, el pequeño león miro asustado a su dueño y este le dedico una gran sonrisa, giro hacia atrás y cerro fuertemente sus ojos dejo salir un pequeño aullido y salió corriendo del lugar. El hombre se giro completamente y se cruzo de brazos observando a la persona que estaba caminando hacia ese lugar.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Sawada Tsunayoshi —el hombre giro rápidamente sus talones y abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver a ese hombre entrar con una llama de color plateado cubriendo completamente su cuerpo; era hermoso sin duda aquel hombre era bastante hermoso alto de cabello color borgoña casi a marrón. Entro con un cigarrillo en su boca mientras no se movía de donde estaba camino lentamente hacia el hombre que comenzó a expulsar llamas de color naranja y cubrieron su frente y sus guantes rápidamente cambiaron de forma — Oh, seria impertinente que me ataques —dice sonriendo abriendo por fin sus ojos dejando ver un profundo color carmín, igual a la sangre.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto bastante serio.

—Su ceño siempre fruncido… manejando sus puños como si estuviera rezando —dice por lo bajo ampliando una larga sonrisa sarcástica — ese es el decimo vongola.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —la flama del cielo comenzó a crecer completamente y su ceño se frunció mas, una risa retumbo en todo el lugar en efecto ese sujeto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Éntrenlo —cuando giro su mirada sobre el hombre de aquel sujeto y abrió sus ojos de par en par, un peliblanco de ojos lila estaba completamente golpeado y herido; en sus ojos tienen una marca violeta debajo de su ojo notando claramente que era Byakuran Gesso; el hombre se helo totalmente cuando el peliblanco cayó en sus piernas.

— ¡Byakuran! ¡Estás vivo!

— ¿Crees que iba a morir fácilmente Tsunayoshi-kun? —pregunto cantarín pero su coz se notaba demasiado cansada y completamente angustiada el hombre se arrodillo y el peliblanco coloco su mano en la mejilla ajena —. Me sorprende que tú sigas vivo…

—Debiste leer las acciones de Shoichi, y sabrías que nunca me hubiera dejado morir sabia que ese día no habrían negociaciones —dice por lo bajo pero luego frunce el ceño al verse rodeado de una docena de hombres — ¿Qué paso?

—Luego de que tu yo del pasado me derrotara, ese sujeto apareció en ese momento y me ayudo a escapar pero lo que realmente quería eran mis flamas del cielo; pero ellas no eran tan puras como las tuyas por esa razón a esperado tantos años para atacarte ese sujeto… posee unas llamas distintas a todas…

—Eso observe —dice levantando su rostro.

—Y bien; qué bonito reencuentro ahora —dice moviendo rápidamente su mano y varias lanzas se formaron en sus manos

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—A ti Sawada Tsunayoshi y a tus guardianes.

* * *

**U**n hermoso rubio de ojos azules, yacía en una habitación estilo japonés delante de él un conjunto de tazas de té y varios papeles regados por todas partes; coloco una mano en su mejilla dejando salir un largo suspiro. Se levanto y comenzó a ordenar todo cuando su puerta comenzó a ser rasgada, era el sonido de un pequeño roedor; el hombre se giro y sintió que aquello era tocado como siempre provocaba el gato de Gokudera; el hombre corrió hacia el lugar y lo abrió rápidamente su cuerpo era realmente voluptuoso y bien formado; tenía una yukata y se veía bastante bien; vio al gato de su jefe y se agacho rápidamente cargando al pequeño animal; tomando en manos la carta que tenía en su pequeña boca.

**_"Basilicum, ábrela solo cuando mis guardianes estén completos"_**

— ¡Es de Sawada-dono! —Grito alterado mirando con determinación el escritorio del frente, chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos — ¿solo cuando estén los guardianes? ¿Sawada-dono en que está pensando?

La madera comenzó a rechinar y el joven se giro rápidamente hacia donde se escuchaban los pasos, la puerta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a un agitado y hermoso castaño de ojos chocolate, miro al rubio con los ojos cristalizados; Natsu se subió rápidamente en su hombro y el castaño trago seco y abrió sus labios dispuesto de decir lo que había llegado a decir.

—Basil-nii ¡Estamos en problemas! —Grito rápidamente fue tan rápido que Basil poco le había entendido pero claramente había asentido — ¡Han secuestrado a Tsuna-nii!

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito alterado, tomando de la mano a Futa corriendo hacia la oficina del decimo vongola al llegar los dos ingresaron a esta observando una carta con una daga pintada y varias flores de petunia; el rubio la tomo con sus manos y la sostuvo fuertemente.

**_"Solo hay una forma de que Sawada Tsunayoshi esté completamente a salvo. Es que sus guardianes estén completamente reunidos sin que falte uno solo, nos reuniremos dentro de 3 meses en la ruina de la base Melone; si no cumplen mi deseo su jefe muere en mis manos. Bye-bye"_**

Luego de que Basil leyera la carta la dejo sobre la mesa y se apoyo en esta cerrando sus ojos la verdad estaba bastante asustado, cohibido e inútil ¿Cómo habían podido secuestrar a el decimo? Seguía pensando en aquello cuando abrió sus ojos presa del pánico.

— ¡¿Reunir a todos los guardianes?! —grito histérico, si se enteraban de que Sawada-dono había desaparecido con el vigilándolo lo iban a degollar, partirlo en pedazos y sin duda seria cortado, explotado en miles de pedazos, obligado a resucitar con la bala de la posesión, molido en un ring extremamente, seria electrocutado y sin duda la peor de todas ¡mordido hasta la muerte! El rubio estaba sudando a extremas cantidades comiéndose las uñas.

—Tsuna-nii sabía lo que iba a pasar, por eso dejo esta carta de adelantado ¿cierto? —menciono Futa mirando con tranquilidad por donde entraba un pequeño de aire fresco —. No hay que dar tanta vuelta, hay que encontrar a los guardianes.

—Pero Futa-dono, si los vamos a reunir no es mejor hacerlo por separado —menciono Basil saliendo del shock matutino.

—No, ninguno de ellos nos escucharan y así se irán todos —recordó Futa la última vez que encontró a Kyoya-nii —. La mejor forma es empezar por su mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato-nii. Ya que seguramente él si los podrá convencer, igual es él en quien Tsuna-nii confía la seguridad de sus guardianes.

—Sí, no hay otra opción.

* * *

**L**uego de algunas llamadas delante de los dos hombres, se encontraba una hermosa chica de ojos negros y trenzada por todo su cabello, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cruzada de brazos zapateando el piso del aeropuerto de Namimori. Estaban esperando pacientemente por el resto de personas que lo iban a acompañar a su búsqueda.

Una hermosa pelirosa apareció delante de todos con unas gafas negras puestas, se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerro sus ojos llamando la atención de los tres; los cuatro asintieron completamente y se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a caminar hacia el avión privado de los vongola.

—Bien es hora de buscar a los guardianes de Sawada-dono —menciono el rubio sentándose en una de las sillas del grande y hermoso avión.

—Sí, el primero es Hayato —dice la pelirosa y sonríe levemente — la última vez que algunos aliados de vongola lo vieron fue en —movía rápidamente su celular observando el mapa cuando varios botones rojos comenzaron a salir y uno comenzó a alumbrar rápidamente.

— ¡Escocia! —I-pin y Futa saltaron de alegría chocando sus manos al notar la localización del guardián de la tormenta.

—Entonces la primera parada será en Inverness, cerca del lago Ness —todos asintieron mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos.

— ¡¿No esperaban irse sin nosotras?! —se escucho un gritico parecido para los hombres y las dos mujeres, giraron rápidamente hacia la entrada viendo a sus dos amigas con los brazos cruzados.

Una hermosa pelinegra de ojos chocolate y una hermosa peli naranja de ojos del mismo color casi parecidos a la miel; estaba esta agitada mientras la pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Ayudaremos en la búsqueda —dice agitada la peli naranja sujetando fuerte la mano de su acompañante.

— ¡Haru-nee! ¡Kyoko-nee! —grito rápidamente Futa asombrado.

—No, las estábamos esperando —dice tranquila Biachi sabiendo que esas dos al enterarse que aquella persona que ellas amaron en un pasado estaba en problemas.

—Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san —susurraron las dos abrazándose, observando a Biachi mientras se iban a sentar detrás de los chicos observando y sujetándose del cinturón.

—Tsuna-nii —dice al aire Futa y de un momento a otro suspira cansadamente mientras coloca un libro en su rostro — estoy preocupado… es de cómo reaccionara Kyoya-nii cuando se entere de esto.

—Que el guardián de la nube sea el ultimo —dijeron todos al tiempo mientras asentían de su decisión colocando un libro en la cara de todos; sabían perfectamente que ese era el más peligroso de todos y si sabía que algo le había pasado a su amante con la presencia de todos los iba a morder hasta su muerte; todos tragaron seco y lanzaron un largo suspiro.

* * *

**E**l ambiente estaba cambiando claramente, dentro de una casa de madera hermosa y grande por fuera, y totalmente lujosa por dentro, se encontraban varias personas caminando de un lado a otro, fuera de este lugar se encontraba un carro bastante lujoso con varios camiones, cámaras de grabaciones e incluso habían varias mujeres con distintos trajes mientras eran arregladas por un grupo de maquillistas. Muchas personas se movían de un lado a otro. En Inverness se encontraba el estudio mundial "_Mystery Storm_" arreglando todos los ajustes que faltaban para la gran noche de estreno de su próximo episodio. Dentro de una habitación con un cigarrillo en la boca, un excitante joven de piel blanquecina y sin rasgos de magulladura y mirada hostil se encontraba fumando tranquilamente leyendo unos libros que había comprado en Escocia.

Los largos cabellos plateados caían por su rostro separados en el centro, dejando caer unos hermosos flequillos al igual que la parte de atrás de su cabello que caían un poco desordenando, sus grandes ojos verdes de color jade iluminaban su gran rostro y perfecto con fracciones maduras y rasgos felinos. Vestía un traje de corte italiano, con una camisa de color rojo.

—Gokudera-sama, estamos listos para rodar las primeras escenas —una hermosa mujer había entrado a la habitación donde el peliplateado se encontraba, este levanto la mirada y le sonrió a la mujer provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco, dejo algunos papeles en la mesa donde yacía sentado y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder —comento de la forma más neutral abriendo la puerta —. El monstruo del lago Ness; será completamente nuestro.

* * *

**Namimori; Pasado. **

**S**awada Tsunayoshi de solo 16 años de edad corría desesperado por las calles de Namimori; había varios motivos que le provocaban correr de esa manera. El primero; iba a llegar tarde a su primer día en la preparatoria de Namimori por motivos de que se había levantado tarde. El segundo; es que había descubierto que su tutor, si Reborn era aquel sujeto que la ultima vez lo había ayudado con su padre y con la batalla contra Bermuda y en esos momentos cuando una nube de humo cubrió a Reborn y cayo de aquella hamaca donde dormía cómodamente fue lo que lo levanto y fue completamente un desastre lo último que había escuchado fue "_Te matare Dame-Tsuna_" y lo tercero era que estaba siendo perseguido por un perro; grande y de color negro sus ojos estaban llorosos mientras aceleraba mas su paso de hecho de un momento a otro se encontraba corriendo junto a alguien; este dirigió su mirada a su lado notando a su mejor amigo e incluso más torpe que el mismo "Enma Kozato" el decimo jefe de la familia Simón los dos se saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Enma —saludo asustado su voz se notaba entrecortada y agitada.

—Buenos días Tsuna-kun —saludo de la misma forma; Enma había terminado en la escuela secundaria Namichuu y había entrado de la misma manera a la preparatoria donde él había ingresado al igual que el resto de la familia Simón y de alguna manera sus amigos.

—Enma, entiendo que yo corra porque este alejándome de un perro realmente aterrador pero porque tu —lentamente Enma mira hacia atrás y señala la gran manada de perros grandes y aterradores — ¡HIIIIIII! —grito Tsuna tomando la mano de Enma comenzado a correr más rápido.

En el techo de una casa se encontraba el ex arcobaleno Reborn cruzado de brazos y negando entre divertido y frustrado bajo su rostro dejando que su sombrero cubriera sus ojos dando un salto hacia el jardín de la casa y luego cayendo completamente de pie en el suelo de aquella calle; la mirada de muchas mujeres se dirigieron a este hombre sonrojándose levemente.

—Sin duda siguen siendo el dúo dame ¿no es así león? —pregunto a su camaleón que había cambiado de la misma forma el aspecto, este metió las manos en su bolsillo comenzando a caminar directo a una cafetería; quería tomarse su expresso favorito.

* * *

**U**n hermoso pelinegro estaba caminando los pasillos de aquella preparatoria, sin duda iba a extrañar su amada Namichuu, pero su nueva escuela sin duda no estaba nada mal, principalmente porque los herbívoros de ese lugar necesitaban ser disciplinados y hace dos años que había decidido ir a gobernar aquellas zonas aunque no había dejado de visitar Namichuu por algunas cosas; la primera era porque seguramente ese grupo de herbívoros que estaban siempre alrededor de él inútil del castaño buscaban siempre problemas y la segunda era extraña si no veía al castaño era como si se derrumbara su día. Pero todo había acabado desde que el castaño termino tercer año y fueron trasladados a alguna preparatoria de la ciudad sin duda el castaño iba a entrar en cuarto año y necesitaba cambiar de escuela ese pelinegro sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Sus caminatas por el pasillo hacia que algunas personas huyeran a sus salones y otras simplemente se escondieran; el por fin tenía un aula para el comité de disciplina para él solo; y podría manejarla desde ahí; pero algo llamo su atención y era que el aula de 4-A estaba un poco abierta; en esos minutos debería estar cerrada y todos los alumnos dentro, entro al lugar abriendo de un golpe la puerta alistando sus tonfas cuando las había dejado en el aire; unos grandes ojos chocolates habían girado a ver al pelinegro; de un momento a otro un gran ambiente había cambiado de un momento a otro un grupo de flores comenzaron a aparecer detrás del prefecto y todos se preguntaban de donde habían salido; el castaño estaba completamente lastimado al igual que el pelirrojo de su amigo los dos tenían gasas en todo su rostro e incluso en los brazos, el pelinegro bajo sus tonfas y frunció el ceño, era el centro de atención y eso lo detestaba los nuevos estudiantes temblaron habían escuchado sobre el "prefecto demonio"

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi e incluso Kozato Enma un grupo de herbívoros juntos —dijo lentamente, el peliplateado chasqueo la lengua, el moreno comenzó a reír divertido el pelirrojo simplemente lo observo e incluso miro al castaño que había bajado su cabeza sonrojándose, sin duda el tenia sentimientos por el prefecto y Enma lo sabía eran los mejores amigos por algo.

— ¡Hibari! Qué bueno que estés en la misma preparatoria —dice Yamamoto totalmente contento con un tono divertido en sus palabras, escucho el gruñido de Gokudera pero no había dicho absolutamente nada.

—Hn, estar cerca de ti me provoca nauseas, ¿Por qué no solo desaparecer cabeza de tarro?

— ¡Gokudera-kun! —regaño de cierta manera Tsuna, un aura comenzó a cubrir a Hibari el castaño se tenso al igual que el pelirrojo y todos en el salón pero Gokudera coloco su anillo al frente dispuesto a enfrentarlo — ¡HIII! ¡Hibari-san por favor perdona a Gokudera-kun!

— ¡J…Juudaime!

—Gokudera-kun es nuestro primer día por favor sin peleas…

—Si Juudaime lo dice.

—Esta vez te salvas punk —dice Kyoya bajando las tonfas y dándose la vuelta pero se gira de nuevo mandándole una mirada fugaz al castaño que se sonrojo completamente provocando que el prefecto sonriera triunfante saliendo del salón cerrando la puerta con su pierna.

El prefecto caminaba por los pasillos y un aura atemorizante cubría completamente el pasillo el hombre giro parando la bala que iba directo a su cabeza mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre delante de él con una mano en el bolsillo y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Por fin desapareció tu maldición, Bebé.

—En efecto Hibari, me gustaría atenderte y hablar contigo de algunos asuntos pero estoy seguro de que no me querrás escuchar sin una buena batalla —comento el pelinegro amplio una sonrisa relamiendo sus labios de la emoción — pero… es importante —el pelinegro se asombro de notar la seriedad con la que hablaba aquel ex arcobaleno bajo sus tonfas y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres Bebé?

—Es de Tsuna —el pelinegro frunció el ceño —. Sabes lo que le dije el día que regrese luego de viajar a Italia, que lo convertiría en el neo vongola primo —el pelinegro asintió había escuchado algo de su ruidoso compañero, Sasagawa Ryohei —. Ahí algo importante que deben saber y ustedes los guardianes de Tsuna deben ayudarle a controlar el poder de todas sus flamas —el pelinegro abrió sus ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Bebé?

—La fiamma del cielo tiene la capacidad de la armonía y en la que puede provocar que todas las llamas nazcan de esta es el gran cielo que cubre todo pero tiene otro secreto; es capaz de controlar todas las llamas —el pelinegro abrió sus ojos de par en par y levanto una ceja interesado, bastante de hecho —. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar Hibari no, algo malo va a suceder.

* * *

**·CONTINUARA·**

Bienvenidas todas a mi nuevo fic; bueno no es nuevo lo había diseñado hace un tiempo pero he decidido hacerle unos grandes cambios por eso lo subo de nuevo *·* he decidió crear una nueva llama de la voluntad y hacer una nueva tarea para Tsu-kun de pasado como verán el tiene sentimientos hacia el pelinegro pero ciertamente ni el mismo lo sabe *·*

Ahí que hermoso que se encuentren de nuevo *·* estudiando en el mismo lugar x'D sin duda ame al Tsu-kun del futuro cuando le grito a Kyoya; me emocione de cierta manera escribiendo el capitulo aunque edite algunas partes no quería colocar a mi Bya-chan de malo así que hay un nuevo villano jojojo. No podía hacer feliz a mi Muku del pasado y dejar a mi Muku del futuro solo; no ¡Claro que no! Espero que a todas les haya gustado; es una trama bastante extensa de hecho había pensado escribir en el mismo trama del futuro e incluso colocar al final trama del pasado para ir adelantando hecho; pero en el momento de que se encuentren los chicos del futuro con sus versiones del pasado sin que la época se altere realmente va a ser impactante; me pregunto cómo reaccionaran los mayores al ver a sus amores tan pequeños.

Como ustedes saben soy una pervertida totalmente y planeaba hacerlos totalmente suke; que Tsuna TLC termine con Kyoya, o viceversa que Kyoya TLC termine con mi tierno Tsuna; o quizás para celos Kyoya TLC con Yamamoto para hacer entender a Hayato sus sentimientos y *·* dios que emoción; como verán nuestra maldición fue quitada de Reborn aunque para que este tenga un romance con Lambo que apenas tiene ocho años va a ser complicado; o Dios esto si será pedofilia al extremo *·* aunque en realidad pensaba hacerlo con el Lambo del futuro y el Reborn del pasado pero a donde dejo a mi linda vaquita pequeña; supongo que el amor va a sufrir demasiado –_drama_- espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les dejo muchos besos.

**_Preguntas preguntonas para las personas curiosonas. _**

¿Qué ha pasado con Tsuna y Byakuran del futuro? ¿Qué es lo que los llevo a esa preparatoria? (_seguramente fue plan de Reborn para que estuvieran todos los guardianes_) ¿Qué clase de empresa dirige Hayato? ¿Esta más demente y explosivo que normalmente lo está, aterra? ¿Qué pasa con los demás? ¿Qué opinan de BasilXFuta? ¿Dónde se metió mi sensual Natsu? ¿Zoofilia en aquella anterior pregunta? ¿Quién hizo las flores detrás de Hibari? (_seguramente saben quien fue_) ¿Haru ya no ama a Tsuna? ¿A quién ama entonces? ¿Encontraran a todos los guardianes antes de tres meses? ¿Cómo reaccionara la Nube? ¿Qué relación tiene Tsunayoshi con Hibari del futuro? (_que pregunta tan obvia_) ¿Kyoya nunca madurara? ¿Los seguirá llamando herbívoros de por vida? ¿Uri seguirá con su maestro impertinente? ¿Y Jiro y Kojiro seguirán con su relajado y tranquilo maestro? ¿Qué paso con Nagi, Mukuro, Kakipii y Ken? ¿Fran sigue en varia? ¿Qué paso con los arcobalenos? ¿El CEDEF se volvió anti herbívoros?

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo. **

— ¡Trabajar! ¿Reborn has perdido la cabeza? —pregunto alterado el castaño con los ojos abiertos como plato tenía una gran cantidad de clasificados en sus manos y su tutor estaba cruzado de piernas en su cama.

—Es hora de que el Dame-Tsuna haga algo por su vida.

—P…pero…

—Pero nada; he conseguido algunas entrevistas si no eres capaz de entrar en ninguna me temo que tendremos que hacer nuestro propio negocio —el hombre se detuvo y amplio una sonrisa.

—Esto que vendrá no me va a gustar…

—Llama a los guardianes, a todos —ordeno el castaño se levanto gritando su básico HIII y salió corriendo a obedecer a su tutor mientras este sacaba su celular y marcaba algunos números.

— ¡Luego de tres semanas logramos captar el movimiento debajo del agua y viene… —se quedo callado cuando le barco fue sacudido por una gran ola —hacia nosotros! —Grito el hombre saltando de aquel lugar hacia el suelo observando un gran monstruo de aspecto terrorífico — **_ese animal posee llamas…_**

— ¡Gokudera-sama! ¡Es una caja de arma! —grito la mujer que estaba a su lado se incoó rápidamente sacando su anillo y rápidamente encendiendo una llama de color azul.

— ¿Gokudera-sama? ¿De nuevo escribiendo? —su asistente entro al lugar y se quedo observando el rostro tranquilo del hombre.

—Sí, estoy algo ocupado… y preocupado.

— ¿A quién le escribe? —pregunto la mujer acercándose lentamente para descifrar algo pero era una extraña letra e incluso estaba llena de dibujos.

—A nadie en especial… —mintió…

— ¿Quién será ese Yamamoto Takeshi? —comento observando el nombre en aquellas cartas.


	2. Tic tac, el tiempo corre y las esperanza

**Capítulo II**.

**D**isclaimer**: K**atekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo**: U**n paso al tiempo.

**P**arejas**:** **1**827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); **8**059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); **1**0069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); **R**L (Reborn X Lambo Bovino); **A**oba33 (Kouyou Aoba/Sasagawa Ryohei); **4**851 (Spanner/Irie Shoichi); **X**S (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo)

**R**oces de Parejas: (_esto es para celos_) **T**odos los sexys del futuro le darán celos a sus parejas con los yo "_pequeños_" de estos e inclusive con versiones pequeñas de otros. Pero habrá; **D**18; **D**27, **R**27, **1**0027, **6**927, **6**918 (_esto es fuego_), **1**0051, **8**018.

**A**nuncios:

—**H**ablan los personajes.

( _. . ._ ) **A**claro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_del otro lado de un teléfono, celular u otro objeto de comunicación. _

**_Recuerdos. _**

**R**anting: **M**. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero**: Y**aoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

**S**ummary**:** **¡SPOILER!** En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "_el arco del futuro_" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "_el arco de la maldición del arcoíris_" termino. Todos los que eran antes bebes se convirtieron en adultos luego de algunas semanas, el decimo vongola pero ahora era "_el neo vongola primo_" estaba comenzando la preparatoria cerca de cumplir los 16 años; el resto de sus guardianes y amigos seguían rondando la ciudad de Namimori, pero en el futuro; un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; tanto los vongola, los Simón, varia, los ex arcobalenos, kokuyou, y todos los que han estado relacionados con Sawada Tsunayoshi; deberán colocar fin a todo el caos. Convirtiéndose en el nuevo arco. "_El arco de la oscuridad_".

* * *

"_Tic tac, el tiempo corre y las esperanzas crecen_"

**S**olo había dos cosas que le molestaban en todo aquel asunto que el Bebé había mencionado; el primer asunto era que Tsunayoshi o aceptaba ser entrenado por sus guardianes y pasar larga temporadas con ellos de hecho más de lo que lo hacía y dos que se fuera hacia Italia; chasqueo la lengua tomando el vaso de agua que estaba en su mesa y tomándose rápidamente el liquido que este tenía, miro su reflejo en este y lo lanzo hacia la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta colocando de nuevo su frente en la mesa, se sentía realmente impotente luego de aquella batalla de la cual lo protegió de aquel sujeto de Vindice; Jager el castaño le había comenzado a parecer más encantador que normalmente incluso cuando se sonrojaba por el simple hecho de mandarla miradas indirectas, sentía que el castaño lo miraba más de lo normal y en cierta parte le gustaba; cerro de nuevo sus ojos sumergiéndose en el pasado recordando ciertos eventos ciertamente presentía que lo conocía de alguna parte y no era exactamente desde aquella escuela secundaria.

**_Un pequeño pelinegro estaba corriendo por las calles de Namimori, tenia acerca de ocho años; vestía un hermoso atuendo de color amarillo, era un enterizo pequeño de short que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un buzo de color blanco manga larga con una capucha; su cabello de color negro caía por su frente tapando un poco su visión. Sostenía un almohadón de pajarillo de color amarillo mientras sus pequeñas piernas se movían rápidamente por las calles. _**

**_Más atrás iba corriendo una mujer de aspecto verdaderamente joven, con largos cabellos de color rubio y mirada apacible. Esta se detuvo en una esquina girando a todas partes y por cosas del destino comenzó a correr a dirección contraria donde corría el pequeño y travieso pelinegro. _**

**_—Por fin perdí rastro de esa loca —menciono por lo bajo el pequeño niño sacudiendo un poco su ropa abrazando fuertemente a su muñeco; comenzando a entrar en una residencia que no había estado antes sus ojitos negros grandes vagaban por todas las casas está interesado bastante en aquello. _**

**_Escucho el llanto de un niño y giro su rostro cuando vio a un perro bastante pequeño para su gusto corriendo con un oso de felpa en la boca; el perro se detuvo delante del pequeño pelinegro y este lo había fulminado con la mirada; tanto que si las miradas mataran el perro estaría muerto. Chillo y soltó aquel muñeco para irse corriendo en dirección de línea recta. _**

**_—Solo era un perro Tsu-kun; vamos a buscar tu muñeco —se escucho la voz dulce de una mujer, el pelinegro bajo la mirada y tomo el peluche entre sus manos y camino a paso firme hasta la casa donde había escuchado aquella voz; y se asomo en la reja al ver a un dúo de dos adultos que no le agradaron y a un pequeño pero cálido castaño que estaba llorando. _**

**_Era un hermoso castaño de grandes ojos color miel, su cabello era completamente alborotado tenia las mejillas realmente sonrojadas y lloraba sin parar las lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro mientras abría su boquita bastante grande siguiendo con su escándalo. _**

**_—P…pero Okaasan… ese me lo regalo el abuelo —seguía llorando entrecortado el chico; cuando el hombre mayor se percato de la presencia de un invitado. _**

**_—Vaya; pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pregunto observando a él pelinegro, este dirigió una mirada fría al hombre que amplio una sonrisa y vio entrar al chico dentro de la terraza de su familia y extendió el peluche que al parecer estaba algo sucio. _**

**_—Esto es tuyo… ¿no? —el castaño asintió lentamente y tomo su peluche con sus pequeñas manos rozando las del pelinegro; los dos se miraron mientras este secaba sus pequeñas lagrimas con la manga de la ropa que traía puesto. _**

**_—Tsu-kun, ¿Cómo se dice? _**

**_—Gracias —dijo muy bajito que el pelinegro por tener un buen oído lo escucho; sus padres al saber que la voz del chico era demasiado bajita para que alguien normal lo escuchara iban a replicar para que hablara más fuerte. _**

**_—De nada… pero no tenias porque llorar era solo un Chihuahua —el pequeño castaño asintió y abrazo mas fuerte aquel peluche; el hombre mayor paso por el lado de los dos pequeños y se llevo a su mujer agarrada de la mano dejando a los dos en la terraza. _**

**_— ¿Q…quieres jugar conmigo? —el pelinegro asintió y el castaño alegremente lo dirigió hacia donde estaban sus demás juguetes y comenzaron a jugar en eso el castaño charlaba y charlaba y le contaba un montón de cosas al pelinegro; este lo escuchaba atentamente el pequeño resplandecía como nunca y en realidad era bastante hermoso. _**

**_— ¡Joven amo! —el pelinegro se tenso y giro lentamente su rostro al observar a un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y la misma fastidiosa mujer de hace rato. _**

**_—Tsk… fastidiosos —dice por lo bajo el pelinegro el castaño se levanto y se escondió rápidamente detrás del pelinegro. _**

**_—Es hora de irnos, sus padres ya se van a ir de viaje —el pelinegro levanto una ceja y giro a ver al castaño sujetando sus manos. _**

**_—Lo siento me tengo que ir… _**

**_— ¿¡Volverás!? —pregunto asustado y agitado el castaño mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas. _**

**_—Si… —dijo por lo bajo —. Volveré a jugar otra vez Tsu-kun… _**

**_—Kyo-chan… —dijo mientras el pelinegro le sonreí y caminaba hasta la puerta observando que aquellos hombres comenzaban a caminar a su alrededor y el de aquella mujer cerrando sus ojos dejando que sus mejillas se colorearan de un intenso rubor. _**

—Tsu-kun… —susurro por lo bajo entre aquel sueño; sintió que la puerta de la oficina fue tocada y levanto rápidamente el rostro al notar a un grupo de hombres con aspecto delincuente que entraban como si estuvieran en su casa.

—Venimos a retarlo, Hibari-Kaichou —dijeron arrogantes; el pelinegro sonrió de la misma manera y tomo sus tonfas caminando hacia ellos dispuesto darles una paliza por obvios motivos.

* * *

—Juudaime; Juudaime… —llamaba zarandeándolo un poco lento Gokudera luego de que las clases acabasen; el peliplateado estaba preocupado porque su jefe y amigo no había parado de llorar en silencio; a su lado estaba Yamamoto con el rostro preocupado y Enma con su mirada de completa distracción.

—Tsuna-kun —seguía llamando Enma al castaño que seguía en sus sueños — vamos levántate Tsuna-kun; ya han terminado las clases…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Gokudera? —Pregunto Takeshi igual de preocupado que sus dos amigos, los tres se vieron y luego miraron al castaño que se retorcía entre sus lágrimas pero tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro —Parece… como si estuviera recordando algo que le doliera pero a la vez le haga sentir paz.

— ¡Que dices Friki del Baseball! ¡¿Cómo puede llorar por algo que le haga feliz?! —grito moviendo sus manos Yamamoto trataba de reír al ser zarandeado por el peliplateado mientras el pelirrojo le tocaba lentamente la cabeza al castaño que comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Enma-kun? ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Yamamoto?

— ¡Tsuna-kun! —llamo con alegría Enma mientras lo abrazaba los otros dos dejaron de discutir (_bueno solo Gokudera_) volteando a ver a su amigo mientras suspiraban aliviados al ver que el castaño se levantaba y tallaba sus ojos pero se quedaba helado al ver las lagrimas.

— ¡Juudaime! —dijo rápidamente Gokudera cargando de la camisa al pelirrojo tirándolo encima de Yamamoto mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a secar las lagrimas del castaño — ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Algún imbécil le hizo daño?

—No… no sé porque lloraba Gokudera-kun… —menciono lentamente y se levanto pero cayó de nuevo en la silla un poco mareado.

— ¡Tsuna-kun/Tsuna/Juudaime! —fue el grito de los tres al verlo completamente sonrojado y en la silla sujetando fuertemente su camisa de la escuela.

—Creo… que recordé algo que mi mente trato de olvidar —susurro por lo bajo mientras más lagrimas caían de su rostro —. Lo siento chicos… —dice levantándose rápidamente saliendo por el salón de clases, los tres trataron de alcanzarlo pero al parecer el castaño desapareció del pasillo en cuestión de segundos. E incluso, de la escuela.

* * *

El castaño se detuvo completamente tratando de regular su respiración; se levanto un poco observando que se encontraba en el parque central de Namimori entro dentro de aquella localidad y se sentó en los columpios para comenzar a mecerse, la verdad no quería ir a su casa por ciertos motivos sus amigos seguramente lo buscarían y de alguna forma o algo extraño en él no quería verlos.

— ¿Tsuna-kun? —la dulce voz de alguien llamo su atención, levanto sus rostro que se notaba completamente hinchado y rojo; delante de sus grandes ojos color miel se encontraba la hermosa y dulce Kyoko de la cual se asombro de sobremanera al ver a Tsuna llorando, el chico rápidamente cubrió su rostro entre sus piernas provocando que se fuera para atrás cayendo de espalda; la chica rápidamente se incoó a su lado y lo ayudo a levantarse — ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti Tsuna-kun?

Era extraño, se sentía realmente extraño no estaba completamente sonrojado o en dado caso avergonzado; la chica vestía un uniforme realmente hermoso se había trasferido junto a Hana Kurokawa a la escuela privada donde Haru estudiaba "La escuela secundaria Midori" al parecer se había agrandando tanto que había preparatoria como era solo para mujeres ella se había querido ir corriendo cuando Haru llego diciendo que habían cupos; los dos se levantaron y se sentaron en aquellos columpios; el castaño mantenía su vista gacha; no dejaba de sentirse realmente preocupado pero no sabía el motivo.

—Tsuna-kun… me puedes contar que pasa… —susurro por lo bajo.

—Kyoko-chan… no he dejado de llorar —susurro lentamente la chica lo giro a ver con preocupación al ver que apretaba fuertemente donde se estaba agarrando —. Tengo un recuerdo… pero lo veo borroso es algo que pone mi corazón a latir rápidamente pero a la vez me hace sentirme la persona más triste del mundo… siento que he olvidado algo realmente importante…

— ¿Un recuerdo de la infancia? ¿Tsuna-kun?

— ¿De mi infancia? … pero si ella fue normal como cualquier otra… conocí al abuelo digo… al noveno y de sus visitar recibía muchos regalos… —el chico se quedo mudo y la castaña lo giro a ver al momento de que las lagrimas salían mas rápido de los ojos del chico —. Esta oscuro… ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Esta oscuro! ¡Esta oscuro no veo nada!

— ¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Tsuna-kun!

—Aléjate de él Kyoko —la niña rápidamente gira a ver a Reborn entrar en el parque, esta se queda donde estaba llorando agarrando fuertemente su boca al ver a Tsuna completamente desesperado las llamas del anillo habían comenzado a salir el hombre se movió rápidamente golpeando la nuca del chico provocando qu callera en sus brazos Kyoko se alarmo al ver a Tsuna inconsciente —. Solo lo puse a dormir…

— ¿Quién eres tú?...

—Es de mala educación olvidarse de las personas; tanto Haru como tú me cuidaron bien cuando estaba pequeño.

— ¡Reborn-chan!

—Siento esto Kyoko, pero te puedes marchar para tu casa; yo me hare cargo de Tsuna.

—Cuídalo mucho Reborn-chan… él… está sufriendo mucho…

—Lo sé —dice por lo bajo con una corta sonrisa sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo del castaño comenzando a caminar alejándose del parque, la chica cierra sus ojos y se sienta de nuevo en el columpio moviéndose lentamente.

—Tsuna-kun…

* * *

Unos grandes ojos comenzaron a notarse el pequeño castaño se tallo lentamente estos mientras se encontraba en su habitación; sentado en la ventana se encontraba su tutor y aunque él no lo aceptase su amigo; estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cosa totalmente extraña, Reborn nunca bajaba la guardia cosa que lo sorprendió demasiado pero no duro mucho porque el pelinegro había sentido su presencia.

—Tsuna, estás perdiendo la compostura.

— ¿Eh?

—El verdadero poder de los vongola está despertando; la sangre de Primo que duerme dentro de ti está resurgiendo…

—Reborn… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ...

— ¿Tsuna? —el pelinegro a decir verdad ni siquiera había sentido que su alumno idiota se había levantado giro su vista y vio que en sus manos había un montón de papeles así que se levanto de la ventana lanzando los papeles a la cara de su alumno sentándose en la cama — ¡Deja de ser tan perezoso e inútil Dame-Tsuna! ¡Tienes que trabajar!

— ¡Trabajar! ¡¿Reborn has perdido la cabeza?! —pregunto alterado el castaño con los ojos bien abiertos como plato tenía una gran cantidad de clasificados en sus manos y su tutor estaba cruzado de piernas en su cama.

—Es hora de que el Dame-Tsuna haga algo por su vida.

—P…pero…

—Pero nada; he conseguido algunas entrevistas si no eres capaz de entrar en ninguna me temo que tendremos que hacer nuestro propio negocio —el hombre se detuvo y amplio una sonrisa.

—Esto que vendrá no me va a gustar…

—Llama a los guardianes, a todos —ordeno el castaño se levanto gritando su básico HIII y salió corriendo a obedecer a su tutor mientras este sacaba su celular y marcaba algunos números —. Tsk… ahora por mentir me las tengo que arreglar para hacer algo —se levanto rápidamente sonriendo — Kenta; ¿sigues en Japón? Necesito que me compres un terreno y mandes a construir una pastelería… no que tenga el apellido de la familia… aja… es para el decimo vongola… tienes un día para que esté terminado cuando lo completes me llamas no importa cuántos hombres trabajen para ello y necesito otro favor tienes el numero de ese sujeto… si ese mismo.

Tsuna iba bajando las escaleras quejándose de lo raro que estaba Reborn se detuvo delante del teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números que estaban en aquella agenda; primero debía comenzar con los más difíciles lanzo un largo suspiro sabia que unir a Rokudou Mukuro y a Hibari Kyoya iba a ser difícil pero debía por lo menos convencerlos aunque si fuera Chrome la que fuera en vez de Mukuro fuera mucho más fácil pero recordó que ella salía todas las tardes con Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo e incluso su madre al no notar a su mama en la casa supuso que se habían ido tomo el teléfono esperando que por lo menos aquel chico atendiera el teléfono.

—_Kufufufufu~ ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? _

—M…Mukuro… etto… soy yo…

—_ ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? _

— ¡HAI! —grito en el teléfono y comenzó a sudar frio; lanzo un largo suspiro mientras del otro lado se hizo un silencio — ¿P…puedes venir a mi casa? Por favor… Reborn… Reborn quiere hablar con nosotros…

—_ ¿El ex Arcobaleno? Ya no les advertí que no quiero nada que tenga que ver con la mafia. —_del otro lado se hizo un silencio; el peliazul lanzo un largo suspiro, aunque a decir verdad le había cogido aprecio a aquel castaño e incluso le gustaba coquetearle era lo que hacía últimamente cuando lo miraba, se rasco el puente de su nariz agregando:—_. Está bien; iré _—contesto cortante del otro lado el castaño le agradeció mientras este rodaba los ojos y sonreía divertido — _Kufufufufu~ espero que me des una buena bienvenida, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun_ —comento cerrando el teléfono.

—Escalofriante… —contesto mirando aquel aparato mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro y marcaba de nuevo a otro número.

—_Moshi-moshi_ —se escucho un gruesa voz del otro lado del teléfono, el castaño sostuvo fuertemente el teléfono y trago seco.

_—_Buena… etto hablo de la casa Sawada… ¿Yamamoto Takeshi se encuentra?

— _¡Oh! ¡Tsuna! _

— ¿Yamamoto-san?... Takeshi ¿se encuentra?

—_Lo siento Tsuna, llego discutiendo con Hayato-kun como siempre y se fueron a la casa de este iban a hacer un trabajo en grupo _—el castaño se sorprendió ya que no sabía nada —_. Deben estar en su apartamento, ¿Por qué no los llamas? _

—Gracias —dice rápidamente para colgar y suspirar, comenzando a marcar al teléfono de Gokudera — ¡Gokudera-kun!

— _¡Juudaime!_ —se escucho del otro lado, pero se produjo un silencio bastante prolongado — _Juudaime, nosotros queremos… bueno…_

— ¿Pueden venir a mi casa ahora mismo? Reborn quiere hablar con todos… ¿Estas con Yamamoto?

—_Si… él Friki del Baseball está conmigo, entonces nos veremos en su casa Juudaime; ¡Adiós!_ —y se corto rápidamente la llamada, el castaño miro su teléfono y sonrió por lo bajo divertido al parecer esos dos estaban planeando algo de alguna forma lo detectaba con su súper intuición.

—Bien, falta Onii-san y… Hibari-san —dice el ultimo nombre con un ligero toque de molestia, se asombro demasiado por ese hecho pero pensó que simplemente lo estaba imaginando últimamente no lo había visto y hoy… se sonrojo completamente recordando los hechos y su última mirada presentía que se quería vengar por tratarlo de detener trago seco y marco rápido el numero de la casa Sasagawa.

—_Moshi-moshi_ —contesto una hermosa y cantarina voz.

— ¿Kyoko-chan?

— _¿Tsuna-kun? ¡¿Tsuna-kun como estas?!_

—Yo, me siento bien gracias por preguntar —dice sonriendo amablemente del otro lado un suspiro se escucho.

— _¿Estás bien luego de lo del parque?_

— ¿El parque? ¿Kyoko-chan paso algo en el parque? —pregunto perdido el pequeño castaño la mujer del otro lado abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego se mordió el labio.

—_No tiene importancia Tsuna-kun, me alegro que estés bien ¿para que estas llamando?_ —pregunto entre preocupada y tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa.

—Onii-san no está por ahí…

—_Sí, ¿quieres hablar con él? _

— ¿Puedes decirle que venga a mi casa?, Reborn quiere hablar con nosotros

—_Claro, nos vemos Tsuna-kun; cuídate._

—Igualmente Kyoko-chan —el castaño colgó el teléfono pero algo raro estaba pasando desde que todo el suceso de los arcobalenos había pasado y todo lo que le había puesto hacer Reborn luego de eso las semanas seguían pasando luego de no completar su confesión con Kyoko algo había cambiado… al parecer el no la amaba como pensaba que lo hacía —… a ver… el numero de Hibari-san… —decía buscando por sus papeles pero no lo encontraba, decidió tomar el directorio comenzando a buscar — ¡Aquí esta! ¡La familia Hibari! —dice contento marcando rápidamente el numero que yacía ahí.

—Buenas tardes, la casa de la familia Hibari —se escucho la voz educada con un acento inglés bastante interesante y hermoso el castaño se había puesto más nervioso de lo normal.

—Bu…Buenas tar…tardes… so…soy Sawada Tsunayoshi… estoy llamado para comunicarme con… H…Hibari Kyoya-san… —dice por lo bajo del otro lado se escucha un silencio.

—Lamento comunicarle joven pero el señor Kyoya-sama no acepta llamadas de nadie —se escucho un largo silencio del lado del castaño apretando fuertemente sus manos.

— ¡Pero es urgente! ¡Necesito hablar con Hibari-san!

—Lamento darle esta noticia, pero no me han autorizado a pasar llamadas al joven amo —luego de escuchar eso la voz de Tsuna se quebró, "_joven amo_" donde había escuchado aquella frase sus pies temblaron y cayó al piso arrodillado.

—Ne…necesito hablar con Kyo-chan —dice inocentemente e inconsciente el castaño, del otro lado se hace un silencio bastante sepulcral y luego escucha la voz de nuevo.

—Lamento pero esa persona no vive aquí, adiós.

¿Por qué había llamado a el presidente de esa forma? Sus piernas temblaron y el teléfono callo a su lado, sus lagrimas de nuevo comenzaron a salir ni siquiera los pasos por las escaleras lo llamaban.

—Dame-Tsuna; me comunique con Hibari —anuncio Reborn al estar al borde de la escalera pero quedo helado al ver a su estudiante con el teléfono en el suelo y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos — ¡Tsuna! —grito preocupado corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose, el chico estaba realmente alterado sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y era como si su corazón no dejaba de palpitar — ¡Tsuna! ¡Reacciona Tsuna!

—Ky… Kyo-chan…

— ¿Kyo? —menciono el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño cargando a su estudiante llevándolo hacia la sala para sentarlo —. Te prepare un té; quiero que te tranquilices ahora Tsuna ¿entendido?

—Si… —se escucho la suave voz del castaño, el pelinegro comenzó a calentar el agua mientras buscaba en todas las cajas de la cocina el té para calmar al chico; de todos escogió el verde que era el más satisfactorio entro al lugar mirando al chico que yacía dormido en el mueble; había caído inconsciente.

— ¿Kyoko?... no… el no llama a esa mocosa Kyo-chan de hecho Kyoko-chan es la única forma en que la llama así; incluso en el parque… ¿Quién carajo es Kyo? —los ojos del pelinegro se abren de par en par y busca el directorio observando que el teléfono estaba todavía encendido y devolvió la llamada.

—Buenas tardes, la casa de la familia Hibari —se escucho la voz de un hombre del otro lado, el pelinegro se mordió el labio y colgó dejando con la palabra en la boca a aquel sujeto saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo coloco en su boca caminando hacia la terraza para cruzarse de piernas al momento que se sentaba.

—Tsk… que fastidio.

* * *

**Escocia; Futuro. **

Dentro de un hermoso avión que volaba rápidamente hacia el país de Escocia se encontraban seis personas charlando de varias cosas, dos chicas se encontraban abrazadas la una de la otra. Mientras las demás personas estaban charlando y haciendo seriamente planes de los cuales deberían preguntarse cómo era que iban a soltar todo de una; el problema principal no era convencerlo no ¡era decirle que el jefe había sido secuestrado!

—El problema no es convencerlo; es encontrarlo y que no nos mate —dice seriamente Basil llamando la atención de los demás asintiendo totalmente, estaban de acuerdo con él.

—Escuche que dirigía un programa llamado "_Mystery Storm_" —dice seriamente Bianchi; a los demás les salió una gota de sudor por razones completamente sencillas, uno por el estúpido nombre y dos porque ciertamente no debían asombrarse porque de todos era Gokudera Hayato, la mano de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—A pesar de que es el temido guardián de la tormenta; y la mano derecha de Tsuna-nii; sigue siendo un estúpido e irracional al momento de elegir nombres —dice Fuuta por lo bajo, los demás asintieron estando completamente de acuerdo.

—Sí, no sé como es mi hermano —dice por lo bajo Bianchi en un susurro, los demás de alguna manera sintieron lastima por el escorpión venenoso.

—A decir verdad, Gokudera-dono siempre ha impresionado de sobre manera a la audiencia con sus episodios; Sawada-dono siempre estaba recibiendo mensualmente los volúmenes de sus investigaciones; aunque… siempre se moría de la risa y no paraba de reír o en dado caso se quedaba dormido con las explicaciones de Gokudera-dono.

—Bueno… es Sawada-san del que estamos hablando —menciono lentamente I-pin con una sonrisa de lado asintiendo muchas veces que tenia completamente la razón.

—Dios los hace, y solo se juntan —comento Bianchi con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás habían seguido pasando los años pero ella seguía siendo tan terrorífica como de costumbre, saco un CD rápidamente y lo coloco dentro de la computadora.

—A ver; veamos de lo que es capaz Gokudera-dono.

* * *

_**Se podría apreciar el contorno del gran barco y como se movía rápidamente las cámaras para enfocar claramente todo a su alrededor; un peliplateado estaba en el centro del barco con un cigarrillo en la mano dejando ver su cuerpo completamente corpulento teniendo una camisa de color blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, dejando mostrar sus grandes pectorales y un cuerpo realmente bien formado. El agua que se pegaba a su cuerpo le hacía resaltar no solo sus pectorales si no que también el trasero e inclusive el gran bulto que escondía detrás de estos; su cabello estaba pegado en su rostro y al parecer en vez del misterioso programa parecía más bien un Play Girl para cualquier pervertida que quisiera soñar con un hombre así. Sus grandes ojos jade daban a resaltar la belleza del mar y mucho cuando las olas de viento chocaban contra su torso y cabello. **_

_**— ¡Bienvenidos a Mystery Storm! —saludo alegre mirando efusivamente a la cámara el joven de hermosos cabellos plateados —. Aquí, su anfitrión y conductor del programa Gokudera Hayato-sama; hoy nos encontramos navegando por las peligrosas aguas del Océano Atlántico, cerca de la Isla Terranova —mencionaba completamente emocionado, detrás de la computadora todos sintieron pena ajena.**_

_** — ¡Hoy!, ¡para los grandes descubrimientos nos encontramos con el científico y profesor que ha estado investigando sucesos extraños por esta zonas! —Menciono una hermosa mujer alta de cabello completamente largo de color plateado con unas gafas que cubrían una pequeña parte de sus grandes y hermosos ojos color carmín — ¡El profesor Kraken-sama! —a todos les salió una gota de sudor y cayeron al suelo del avión, pero sin perder nada levantaron rápidamente la vista hacia la pantalla observando a aquella mujer. **_

_**—Es un placer estar en este gran programa. Todos es gracias a mi colega Hayato-san —comento un hombre ya adulto con rasgos completamente maduros y viejos; se podría decir que cursaba su edad entre los 60 y los 70 años. **_

_**—El placer es de nosotros Doc. Pero ya que estamos aquí hablemos un poco de sus últimos descubrimientos. "El Kraken" es una especie de pulpo, que con sus grandes tentáculos en capaz de hundir un barco en minutos, Doc. ¿Qué tiene que decir con respecto a esto? —pregunto mirando al hombre mayor con total seriedad. **_

_**—Bueno, un Kraken es una criatura marina de la mitología Escandinava y Finlandesa; que lo describía comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba a barcos y devoraba a los marinos —explico el hombre para luego mirar al peliplateado con una sonrisa bastante sincera —. La última vez fue visto cerca de estas aguas, así que nuestra misión en este episodio es totalmente claro. **_

_**— ¡Exacto! —Dice alegremente el peliplateado con una sonrisa arrogante — ¡Mostraremos y capturaremos a un gran Kraken! ¡O si no! ¡No me llamo Gokudera Hayato! —menciono emocionando haciendo que un aura roja cubriera tanto al doctor como a él y varias flores e libros comenzaron a salir en esta nube rosada de infinita tensión; el resto los miraba con una gota de sudor. **_

_**—****Su corazón es uno**** —pensaban con una gota de sudor. **_

_**— ¡Uri! ¡Trae lo que te he pedido! —un gran y hermoso leopardo caminaba con tranquilidad hacia donde se encontraba Hayato, el doctor y la hermosa mujer se quitaron del medio para que el hermoso leopardo dejara una maquina que llamo la atención de todos los espectadores. **_

_**— ¡Y esta es nuestra hermosa mascota! ¡Uri-sama! —el leopardo, levanto una pata y abrió por completo la boca gruñendo; varios pescados fueron servidos a lo lejos y este se alejo de la cámara rápidamente; obviamente para comer. **_

_**—****Sin duda esa es la caja de Gokudera**** —pensaron todos los que veían aquel rodaje — ****si no que ahora da más miedo…**_

_**—Con esta máquina podremos lograr colocarnos de acuerdo para poder ver cualquier movimiento en el fondo del mar; por favor sujétense —todo se volvió oscuro en el momento de que Hayato se había acercado en el borde. **_

_**— ¡Lo logramos! —se escuchaba cuando la pantalla estaba completamente oscura todo comenzó a aclararse notándose claramente como se movía el barco rápidamente el agua comenzaba a entrar al bote mientras todos se estaban sujetando — ¡Luego de tres semanas logramos captar el movimiento debajo del agua! ¡Y viene… —se quedo callado abriendo los ojos notablemente — Hacia nosotros! —un movimiento brusco fue el que casi volcaba el barco; Hayato se rodo completamente golpeando el mástil mientras trataba de levantarse cuando tentáculos comenzaron a levantarse en todas las partes del barco; Hayato logro esquivar por poco los tentáculos que venían hacia él; el barco se seguía sacudiendo logrando apreciar una cabeza de un gigante pulpo — ****¡Esto! Me es familiar…**_

_**— ¡Hayato-san! —grito el doctor realmente fuerte; antes de ver los tentáculos que cayeron rápidamente en el cuerpo de Hayato aplastándolo por completo todos en el avión se tensaron mucho mas Bianchi al ver a su hermano. **_

_**El gran gruñido de un animal se escucho cuando varias llamas de la tormenta cubrieron por completo los tentáculos de aquella bestia; comenzando a esparcirse. **_

_**—Es una caja de arma —dice serio tocando el pelaje de su pequeño animal para mirar su cinturón lleno de cajas y sonreír arrogante, Uri se había movido rápidamente. **_

_**— ¡Hayato-sama! ¡No es una caja de arma! ¡Es un animal de verdad! —grito la mujer colocándose delante de Hayato evitando que atacara mas a aquella bestia. **_

_**— ****¡Esa mujer! ¡Es de la mafia!**_

_**—****Las llamas… están decreciendo**** —pensó Hayato mirando seriamente a la mujer pero luego giro a ver a sus hombres — ¡Si es el Kraken! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Lancen la red de captura! —grito Hayato al momento de que Uri salto antes de que un tentáculo cayera en el cuerpo de su amo y su asistente, provocando que el barco se estremeciera notablemente por el fuerte golpe. **_

_**— ¡Si señor! **_

_**Luego de algunas horas se veía aquel Kraken capturado, siendo sostenido por un gran helicóptero que le pertenecía a la empresa televisa de Gokudera, teniendo el símbolo de vongola en aquella maquina voladora, el Kraken estaba amarrado con cuerdas hechas de la lluvia para calmar a la vestía; Gokudera seguía pensando que era una caja de arma y ciertamente no estaba equivocado, aunque aparentara que no sabía absolutamente nada. **_

_**— ¡Señoras y señores! Luego de unas largas búsquedas, por fin tenemos la prueba de que este animal en realidad existe. ¡El Kraken! —Mencionaba maravillado Gokudera — ¡Pero será soltado cuando el barco llegue a salvo a Canadá, ya no quiero más sorpresas! —Menciono lentamente ampliando una gran sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a su hermana notando que estaba completamente a salvo — ¡Este fue otro episodio de Mystery Storm con Gokudera Hayato! —Comento moviendo s mano en el aire — ¡Oh! ¡Le quiero mandar saludos a Juudaime! ¡Sé que me está viendo así que muchos saludos! —Dijo moviendo rápidamente sus manos — ¡También quería mandarles saludos a! —Biachi levanto una ceja al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su hermano frunciendo el ceño —Hibari, Alaude, Yamamoto, Uni, Natsu, Asari, Leonardo, Lippi, Aoba, M.M, Adelheid, Primo, Lambo, Aria, Timoteo, Enma, Arcobaleno, Dino, A y como olvidarlo...**_

* * *

— ¡Fuuta pásame un lapicero! —dijo rápidamente Bianchi anotando los nombres en línea vertical para luego abrir los ojos espantada.

— ¡¿Bianchi-san?! ¡Que pasa! —dice Kyoko levantándose rápidamente notando los nombres en la hoja.

—Es un código con el cual nos comunicábamos cuando habían problemas; lo solía utilizar para enviar mensajes secretos; entre todos los vongola… la única fuera de ese lugar que lo manejaba era yo y Gokudera; mandar saludos era algo principalmente importante; solíamos mencionar nombres que conocíamos fingiendo que eran amigos…

— ¡HAHI! ¿Entonces?

—Eso… esta en español —dice Basil viendo las iniciales unidas.

—Sí; en efecto dice "_Hay una llama plateada_" en italiano quiere decir "_è una fiamma argento_" y en japonés "_Gin no honō_"

— ¿Qué piensas de esto Bianchi-san? —pregunto I-pin bastante metida en sus pensamientos.

—Que el condenado que secuestro a Tsuna; debe ser un usuario de esa llama plateada…

* * *

—Hayato-sama… ¿Está de nuevo escribiendo? —le pregunto su hermosa asistente entrando con paso decidido y elegante a aquella cabaña donde solo se quedaba su jefe mientras ellos se dividían entre las cabañas de los alrededores; Uri estaba dormido en el gran sofá de color rojo mientras delante de el había un gran plato de leche, giro de nuevo hacia su jefe que estaba totalmente concentrado escribiendo en un extraño idiota.

—Si estoy algo ocupado —menciona bajando sus gafas para observar a la mujer —. Y preocupado.

— ¿A quién le escribe? —pregunto acercando lo suficiente colocando sus senos en la espalda de su jefe; este se exalto un poco pero no llego al hecho de sonrojarse demasiado, se levanto quitándose a aquella mujer de encima acomodando su corbata.

—A nadie en especial —mintió —solo practico mi escritura —sacudió sus manos y se coloco su saco —. Iré a la ciudad; limpia este desorden. Uri vamos —dice el hombre saliendo de la cabaña acompañado de su fiel caja.

— ¡Ahí! ¡El jefe es tan lindo! Pero no le presta ninguna atención a las mujeres… a veces me pregunto si será gay —musito por lo bajo para luego dar un largo suspiro de sus labios y tocar sus senos —. Seducirlo es bastante difícil; maldición… ¿Quién demonios será ese Yamamoto Takeshi? —comento sosteniendo el sobre que estaba en la mesa comenzando a recoger aquellos papeles.

* * *

En la calle principal de Inverness se encontraba caminando un hermoso peliplata alado de su hermoso leopardo; los dos llamaban de hecho demasiado la atención, el hombre vestía un traje de corte italiano y el leopardo tenía un lazo en su cuello; iban elegantemente y caminaban con gracia; en la boca de Hayato sobresalía un cigarrillo mientras que en la boca de Uri sobresalía un pocky de fresa, los dos se detuvieron delante de un gran portal o más bien una gran puerta dando a un gran hotel y restaurante; entraron con la reverencia de un hombre mientras este blasfemaba bajamente.

—Tsk… ese maldito de Yamamoto —se quejaba mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de su boca y lo apagaba en el cenicero de un hombre que se lo ofreció abiertamente — ¿Cuántas cartas me tiene que escribir? Con una sola que me escriba está bien —se quejo el hombre sonrojándose levemente mientras su leopardo se iba acechando la mesa más grande con el sofá obviamente mas grande.

* * *

Delante de aquel hotel; estaba otro incluso menos acomodado pero más brillante y luminoso, aquel se veía refinado y este se veía juvenil; estaba nuestro equipo de búsqueda "_Rescatemos al Decimo avisándole a sus guardianes_" mientras Bianchi daba sus reservas y esperaba que todo estuviera completamente resuelto mientras las chicas se encontraban hablando de lo genial que se veía el hotel.

—Según lo que he escuchado; este es uno de los hoteles más juveniles de Inverness, la mayoría son jóvenes y jovencitas codiciadas —dijo Basil bastante asombrado por su forma de adornar.

—Según mi ranking, este hotel esta en el puesto 210 de 8230 hoteles juveniles del mundo.

— ¡Eso sí que es genial Fuuta-kun! —dice I-pin emocionada.

—Señorita Bianchi Vongola; bienvenida al hotel sus habitaciones ya están listas por favor pasen a sus habitaciones —les dice el recepcionista llamando a los botones; de un momento a otro Haru se queda de piedra mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Gokudera! ¡Es Gokudera! —grito la mujer; los demás iban a voltear pero las ventanas estaban repletas de mujeres gritando evitando que los demás pudieran observar.

— ¡Es Hayato-sama! —gritaban todas como fan; el hombre levanto una mirada y amplio una sonrisa arrogante y todas sus fan casi tenían derrame nasal en ese momento, Haru hizo una mala mueca y le dieron ganas de vomitar pero antes de llamarlo se subió a un lujoso auto desapareciendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

¿Por qué adelante tan temprano? Tengo algunos capítulos del anterior y como es editado he agregado ideas que quizás les gusten y les llame más la atención; quiero aclarar algunas cosas que han surgido en preguntas levemente claves.

Hibari sabía perfectamente de la alianza de Shoichi y Tsuna para infiltrarse a Millefiore pero carecía de la información de que Tsuna iba directamente a la reunión para ser matado por Byakuran.

algunas cosas que obviamente van a cambiar; rivalidades, deseos e incluso confusiones estaré avisándoles que cosas cambiaran de lo claro que aparece en el manga, como verán en el futuro Haru y Kyoko tienen una relación afectiva mas todavía no pienso establecerla claramente; no me gusta colocar algo explicito cuando se muestra claramente; es obvio que con los chicos es otro caso (_fiel amante al Yaoi_)

se habrán dado cuenta, Tsu-kun y Kyo-chan se conocen en el pasado; por esa razón me atrevo a decir que es completamente probable de que interiormente Tsuna se haya enamorado de Kyoko porque ciertamente tienen los mismos caracteres al principio de su nombre; (_es algo que se me ocurrió cuando contaba el recuerdo del pasado_)

está sintiendo un fuerte impacto por el poder "nuevo" del anillo vongola; e incluso Reborn tiene clave para hacer sufrir y divertirse el con los guardianes; poco a poco se irá rebelando los secretos; y si puedo actualizar lo hare diario ya que tengo ideas, y más ideas para este fic *·*

**Reviews**

**YURIKO CHUN-LI; **Claro tratare de actualizar tanto como pueda principalmente porque estoy imaginándome una escena completamente erótica entre Lambo de 8 años con el Reborn adulto *·* Oh dios en realidad me voy a volver una pedófila –suelta un suspiro-

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama; **He tomado tus concejos mujer muchas gracias *·* en realidad me alegro que te gustara tratare de publicar lo más rápido que pueda ya que tengo algunas ideas para el fic y me gusta bastante como está tornando la historia tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, espero que sigas esta historia y sientas mucho mas curiosidad que yo *·*

**Piffle Priincess; **Asdfghjkl amo cuando tu publicas *E* Oh si actualice al día siguiente wuajajaja soy tan puntual con estas cosas *·* espero que disfrutes de la historia; la verdad a mí también me entra la bipolaridad, la universidad el trabajo tanto ajetreo pero trato de actualizar porque si no escribo mis ideas me volveré realmente loca *2*

Gracias por leer; las quiero un montón.

KISS~

An-chan os loveeeaaaa…


	3. Intriga, peligro y amor

Capítulo III.

**D**isclaimer**: K**atekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo**: U**n paso al tiempo.

**P**arejas**:** **1**827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); **8**059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); **1**0069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); **R**L (Reborn X Lambo Bovino); **A**oba33 (Kouyou Aoba/Sasagawa Ryohei); **4**851 (Spanner/Irie Shoichi); **X**S (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo)

**R**oces de Parejas: (_esto es para celos_) **T**odos los sexys del futuro le darán celos a sus parejas con los yo "_pequeños_" de estos e inclusive con versiones pequeñas de otros. Pero habrá; **D**18; **D**27, **R**27, **1**0027, **6**927, **6**918 (_esto es fuego_), **1**0051, **8**018.

**A**nuncios:

—**H**ablan los personajes.

-me da la gana de fastidiar-

( _. . ._ ) **A**claro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_del otro lado de un teléfono, celular u otro objeto de comunicación. _

—**_Italiano_**.

—**_Otro idioma_**.

**_Recuerdos. _**

**R**anting: **M**. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero**: Y**aoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

**S**ummary**:** **¡SPOILER!** En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "_el arco del futuro_" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "_el arco de la maldición del arcoíris_" termino. Todos los que eran antes bebes se convirtieron en adultos luego de algunas semanas, el decimo vongola pero ahora era "_el neo vongola primo_" estaba comenzando la preparatoria cerca de cumplir los 16 años; el resto de sus guardianes y amigos seguían rondando la ciudad de Namimori, pero en el futuro; un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; tanto los vongola, los Simón, varia, los ex arcobalenos, kokuyou, y todos los que han estado relacionados con Sawada Tsunayoshi; deberán colocar fin a todo el caos. Convirtiéndose en el nuevo arco. "_El arco de la oscuridad_".

"_Intriga, peligro y amor_"

**Y en el capitulo anterior: **

**_— ¡Gokudera! ¡Es Gokudera! —grito la mujer; los demás iban a voltear pero las ventanas estaban repletas de mujeres gritando evitando que los demás pudieran observar. _**

**_— ¡Es Hayato-sama! —gritaban todas como fan; el hombre levanto una mirada y amplio una sonrisa arrogante y todas sus fan casi tenían derrame nasal en ese momento, Haru hizo una mala mueca y le dieron ganas de vomitar pero antes de llamarlo se subió a un lujoso auto desapareciendo a toda velocidad. _**

—Las mujeres… sí que están dementes —dijo por lo bajo Basil al momento que Haru había logrado salir viva de aquel lugar donde estaban.

—Escuche de algunas chicas que Hayato-nii estaba haciendo unas filmaciones por la ciudad para su nuevo programa; que al parecer venia a almorzar todos los días a aquel restaurante.

—Eso es genial Futa-kun —dice Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras los demás asentían claramente efusivos.

—En otras palabras deberíamos colarnos al restaurante para comer junto a él y contarle lo que está pasando.

—Eso es perfecto Bianchi-san; aparte no sería nada malo gastar un poco el dinero que dejo Tsu-kun en la estantería de su despacho —dice con una sonrisa Kyoko los hombres dieron dos pasos hacia atrás observando el gran aura de las mujeres.

—Eso le pasara a Sawada-san por hacernos preocupar por él —dice con una sonrisa igual de tétrica que las demás, estos tragaron seco y miraron a los botones que hacían como cualquier persona corriente, exacto. Ignorar lo que pasaba.

**~ · ~ **

A la mañana siguiente, el sol estaba radiando en el cielo, las aves cantaban un lindo tono que aclamaba ciertamente un ambiente de tranquilidad, todos a los alrededores eran paz y armonía, de un momento a otro algunas cámaras enfocaron a un peliplateado en una silla, cubierto de todo tipo de abrigos y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente viendo el campo ya descrito arriba en una televisión portátil, escuchando como la lluvia caía a cantaros fuera de la cabaña.

—Con permiso, Hayato-sama —su asistente entro a la habitación observando a su jefe con una corta sonrisa de lado.

—La haremos mañana, hoy no salgo ni loco —contesto cortante, la mujer hizo una reverencia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto, todos pensábamos exactamente lo mismo —dice con una sonrisa de lado.

—Aunque, tengo un mal presentimiento… —dice cuando su piel tomo la forma de estar erizada mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro siguiendo con su chocolatito caliente —. Es como si me estuviera maldiciendo… aunque a decir verdad he escuchado sobre la maldición de Rusia, espero que hace 18 años alguien a quien golpee no me haya maldecido —coloco su mano en la silla y apoyo su cabeza en esta, pero luego reacciono y amplio una gran sonrisa — ¡Pero si no he golpeado a nadie que sea ruso! —grito emocionado levantando sus manos mientras movía su cuerpo como un gusano en la silla. Uri se levanto mirando a su dueño que tenía cara de idiota o era por algunos motivos.

1. Yamamoto le había escrito otra carta.

2. Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba de viaje y tendría una reunión con él.

3. Ha descubierto que no ha golpeado un Ruso; y baila porque alguno no lo ha maldecido.

Este se levanto y tomo el plato con su pata lanzándolo rápidamente hacia la cabeza de su dueño; este reacciono volteando rápidamente hacia el leopardo de la tormenta frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Uri!

**~ · ~ **

—Maldito seas Hayato, maldito seas —se quejaba Bianchi sentada en el restaurante de lujo rodeado de sus amigos mientras tecleaba la mesa rápidamente. Escuchando los murmullos de las personas, de que por presente a la lluvia Hayato Gokudera no se iba a presentar porque luego perdía su belleza, según lo que sus fan habían dicho.

**~ · ~ **

La mañana siguiente, Hayato se levanto con todos los ánimos del mundo totalmente preparado para ir a firmar la ciudad para ir a hacer su programa, en aquel lugar mirando a todos sus trabajadores con una sonrisa. Pero luego desapareció automáticamente cuando escucho los murmullos de unas chicas que decían que la playa estaba realmente hermosa.

— ¡Plateadita! —Llamo a su asistente con una sonrisa — ¡Llama al restaurante y cancela el almuerzo de hoy! ¡Iremos todos a la playa! —grito emocionado al igual que todos sus trabajadores que soltaron sus cosos y lanzaron gritos de celebración al aire para ir a arreglar sus cosas para ir a la playa.

**~ · ~ **

Dentro del restaurante se encontraba un grupo de algunas personas, entre fastidiadas, temerosas e incluso algunas mesas se rodaban cada segundo.

— ¿Bianchi-san? —las chicas miraron preocupadas a su amiga que estaba sentada en la esquina del restaurante alejando incluso a la comida, su cabello bailaban por el viento como una medusa e incluso con solo mirar a las personas comenzaban a mostrarse con veneno en la ropa.

—Son ideas mías… o ha aprendido una nueva técnica…

**—****_Visione_****_velenoso_****_della tempesta _**(Visión venenosa de la tormenta) —se había escuchado de Basil mirando con una gota de sudor a la esquina.

—Maldito seas Hayato… maldito seas —si, habían escuchado que Hayato prefirió ir a la playa que hacer su rodaje pero como no sabían en que playa estaban simplemente se quedaron en aquel lugar observando todo.

**~ · ~ **

— ¡Al diablo con todo esto! ¡¿Por qué mierda no hemos ido donde está Hayato?! —se quejo Bianchi levantándose de la mesa llamando la atención de todos los clientes.

—Bianchi-san… recuerda que esa información no la tenemos —dice por lo bajo I-pin, todos bajan la cabeza derrotados lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Llevamos dos semanas, y todavía no hemos dado con Hayato-nii —menciono Fuuta por lo bajo, mirando hacia un cartel y abrió sus ojos como plato — ¡Eh!

— ¡El monstruo del Lago Ness fue sacado al medio día! ¡Hayato-dono debe estar en el Lago Ness! —dice animado Basilicum mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Haru irá a llamar dos taxis! —grito Haru mientras salía corriendo para hacer una llamada a aquella estación de taxis tomando un doble servicio.

—Déjenos más cerca del Lago Ness.

—Las entradas están cerradas señorita —se excuso el taxista tranquilamente, la mujer lo miro por el retrovisor y este comenzó a deshacerse lentamente.

— ¡Solo hágalo! —lo amenazo la mujer, este asintió varias veces mirando su retrovisor comenzando a conducir rápidamente, en el otro taxi fueron amenazados por Fuuta y sus notas del ranking.

**~ · ~ **

Hayato tenía varias cámaras a los alrededores, mientras yacía en el lomo del monstruo del Lago Ness, hace algunos minutos había nadado junto al monstruo del lago e incluso los dos se miraban algunas sonrisas de satisfacción. Él animal comenzó a nadar en círculos y el aura de su jinete aumentaba con más flores y corazones.

— ¡Siempre te quise conocer Nessi-chan! —gritaba todo meloso restregando su mejilla con la piel del monstruo.

Los pasos rápidos por el césped llamaron su atención, su asistente llego corriendo con el cabello un poco despeinado y la respiración agitada.

— ¡Tenemos problemas Hayato-sama! ¡Derribaron al fuerte policiaco! —grito un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados llegando alado de la mujer que estaba tratando de mantener la regulación.

— ¡Hayato-sama está en su mundo! —Grito la mujer al ver que su jefe no reaccionaba por aquella sorpresa — ¡Muevan las tropas de defensa enseguida! ¡No pueden acercarse a esta zona! ¡Los científicos no han dado esta zona como de seguridad!

— ¡Sí! —gritaron todos.

—Ya que este… será el fin para Hayato Gokudera y sus filmaciones —menciono la mujer sacando un arma de su bolsillo y quitándole el seguro escuchando el sonido cuando este fue removido; para la sorpresa de todos fue cuando el monstruo comenzó a emitir una gran llama de color plateada.

— ¡¿Llamas de la voluntad?! —dijo alarmado el hombre observando a aquel monstruo que comenzó a perder el control, las llamas eran cada vez más grandes y este movió su cuerpo de tal forma que el hombre fue lanzado al agua varios metros lejos de aquel monstruo.

— ¡Hayato-sama!

— ¡Bye, bye! —grito la mujer disparando en la cabeza de cada hombre que habían caído con una bala cruzando sus cabezas, los cadáveres cubrían completamente el suelo, todos los trabajos hechos hasta ahora habían sido arruinados de un momento a otro, caminaba tranquilamente hasta la orilla donde su jefe iba saliendo y tosiendo de manera exasperada por que el agua había entrado a su cuerpo —. Ahora, ¿Qué se le ofrece Hayato-sama?

—Tu… ¡Planeaste todo esto desde el principio! —gruño furioso el hombre mirando a la mujer desde donde estaba.

—No, está completamente equivocado —comento tranquila jugando con el arma — Ren-sama se ha adelantado a sus planes y ha decidido jugar con todos los guardianes antes de disfrutar de un espectáculo. Lo que me ha atrasado fue su búsqueda por el Lago Ness; y sus tontas excusas que tuve que actuar rápido y hacer que la caja de armas de Ren-sama tomara el lugar del monstruo del Lago Ness.

— ¿Quién es Ren?... pero ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Por tu madre —el joven peli plateado abrió sus ojos y luego frunció el ceño observando a aquella mujer —. Si, esa me quito a mi padre. Para luego dejarlo botado cuando se fue con su padre, lastimosamente yo no la puede matar, pero según mis investigaciones se murió sola, y porque no ayudar a Ren-sama con sus propósitos así me vengaba de su hijo, tu padre y tu madre dañaron a mi familia; Hayato-chan —menciono bajando la mirada hasta el hombre que tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, dirigió el arma hasta la boca de este y soltó el seguro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te desquitas con su hermana mayor? —la mujer giro rápidamente al sentir un golpe en su estomago, y luego una patada en su mano que provoco que el arma cayera al suelo; Bianchi de un rápido movimiento pateo el arma lanzando un puñetazo en el rostro de la mujer, el monstruo acerco su boca rápidamente hacia donde estaban todos, cuando Basil rápidamente saco su arma de caja tranquilizando las llamas plateadas con las de la lluvia.

— ¡A… Aniki! —no era posible lo que estaba viendo, sus piernas temblaron un poco y su cuerpo fue llevado hacia el gran lago, Bianchi giro rápidamente su rostro cuando al agua se lanzo I-pin rápidamente, la mujer giro hacia una pelinegra con sus manos apretadas.

— ¡Bianchi-san! ¡Hay gente todavía viva! ¡Llamare una ambulancia! —grito esta tomándole la presión a varias personas y tapando sus heridas evitando las hemorragias.

Y no era para menos, Haru Miura de 24 años de edad era la jefa medica en las oficinas de un nuevo hospital en Namimori que fue construido por el decimo jefe de la familia vongola. Trabaja y se dedica a cuidar los pacientes, pero la principal función de aquel hospital es atender a las familias aliadas de vongola con los mejores médicos especialistas de esta familia.

—Yo llamare a la policía —aviso Kyoko tomando rápidamente su celular marcando.

Y no era de menos, Sasagawa Kyoko de 23 años de edad no era simplemente una maestra de la primaria Namimori, era una oficial de la defensa principal de Japón y una agente en secreto; ha decidido guardar la integridad de la familia vongola porque ha ayudado a muchas personas e incluso Tsuna había colaborado para hacer muchas escuelas públicas donde los estudiantes no tenían que pagar ni un solo peso de educación.

— ¡Gokudera-dono/Hayato-nii! —corrieron Fuuta y Basil para ayudar a I-pin a sacar a Hayato del gran Lago, mientras lo colocaban en el pasto tratando de reanimarlo con los primeros auxilios.

Un gran estruendo se había escuchado, aquella caja había desaparecido completamente del lago ante la mirada de impresión de aquellas personas, la pelirosa giro a ver enojada hacia aquella peliplateada que yacía en el suelo sujetando su estomago.

— ¿Qué carajo es esa llama Plateada? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—No tengo por qué contestarte.

—Mala respuesta, los juguetes deben ser obedientes —contesto la mujer para comenzar a tocar la boca ajena y esta comenzaba a deteriorarse.

— ¡Aniki! —le llamo Hayato, tapando su rostro con una mano mirando a dirección contraria mientras sostenía su estomago débilmente — ¿¡Que paso con mi asistente!?

—Escapo —mintió al momento de girar el cuerpo al ver a la mujer disuelta en el suelo, no había quedado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera las cajas de arma. Se levanto del suelo colocándose un par de anteojos de color negro con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡¿La dejaste escapar?!

—Este no es el momento para preocuparse por una mujer —dice arrodillándose delante de su hermano, los demás llegaron al momento antes de que Bianchi soltara completamente la bomba — Tsuna fue secuestrado —soltó, el peliplata abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y cerro sus manos con fuerza.

—Se va a desmayar —dijeron las mujeres al coro cuando vieron al peliplateado desplomarse en el suelo.

—1000 dólares a que se levanta —reto I-pin mirando a Haru con una sonrisa triunfante.

—2000 a que no.

—3000 a que se levanta y pierde el control; de paso que grita como niño —dice Fuuta con una sonrisa y Basil asintió dándole la razón.

—Esos serian 6000 —dice Basil con una sonrisa burlona; Bianchi se levanto recibiendo el dinero.

— ¡¿Están jugándome una broma o qué?!

—Hemos ganado, Basil-nii —dice Fuuta con una sonrisa de lado.

—Hemos perdido —dijeron las dos al tiempo hundiéndose en un aura deprimente.

—No es ninguna broma. Tenemos la carta del enemigo y la carta que Tsunayoshi dejo antes de desaparecer. Natsu se quedo en Japón para no alertar a nadie, ni siquiera la verdadera rama elite de los Vongola saben de este accidente —menciono la mujer tranquila.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —Pregunto Hayato quitándose la camisa mojada comenzando a exprimirla — ¿Qué instrucciones dejo Juudaime?

—Reunir a los guardianes del Decimo Vongola y reunirse en la ex base Melone dentro de 2 meses y 2 semanas.

**~ · ~ **

**Namimori, Pasado. **

Pasada las 5:00 de la tarde, un castaño estaba sentado delante de un pelinegro de traje ajustado y con una seriedad bastante influyente en sus labios, el hombre se dedicaba a observar con cautela a aquel chico que ciertamente se notaba demasiado cansado, suspiro y se cruzo de piernas esperando a que su alumno contestara seriamente lo que había preguntado; pero este no recordaba absolutamente nada.

—Tsuna.

— ¡Es verdad Reborn! ¡No recuerdo nada! —dice alterado levantándose del sofá, el hombre suspira y coloca una mano en su cien.

—Tsuna, deja de comportarte como un fastidioso y responde ¿Quién es Kyo-chan?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es Hibari?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hibari-san! —la expresión de Tsuna había cambiado completamente y Reborn había ampliado una sonrisa arrogante ante ese hecho.

—Por fin muestra lo que eres Tsuna —comento tranquilo mientras apoyaba su mano en el mueble donde estaba sentado —. Pero, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas a Hibari?

—Creo que borre aquello; mi subconsciente no soporto la presión…

—Así que cuando yo llegue cuando tenías 7 años; aquella era la persona que esperabas todos los días delante de la casa por las tardes.

— ¡Eh!

—El chico que te dejo esto a tu cuidado —dice lanzando un peluche de color amarrillo con forma de puff y canario al mismo tiempo; el castaño lo toma con sus manos y sus mejillas se inflan en un lindo punchero mientras sus lagrimas se acumulan.

—R…Reborn…

—Tsuna; si no recuerdas cosas que tu corazón quiere borrar perderás por completo tu esencia. Tu papel de Dame tendrá un fin y mostraras lo que realmente eres.

—No estoy actuando.

—Está bien; pero recuerda esto que todos tus guardianes te respetan y sobre todo te tienen miedo desde aquel día, aunque el miedo es lo que reconforta no es momento de jugar a la dama y al caballero; tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Eso no es algo que deberías hablar con todos cuando lleguen —pregunto el castaño, el pelinegro de patillas rizadas sonrió arrogante quitándose el sombrero dejándolo en la mesa cuando león apareció a su lado.

—Tienes razón mocoso. Iré a preparar un expresso.

**~ · ~ **

El tiempo pasaba y se encontraban los dos hombres dentro de la sala, Reborn tomaba tranquilamente su expresso y en la mesa se encontraban algunas tazas de té e incluso algunos bocadillos; el pelinegro tomaba algunas galletas que _Mamma_ había preparado mientras se dedicaba a observar hacia afuera.

—Tsuna; ve a abrir.

—Sí, yo también los sentí —contesto tranquilo levantándose de la silla, su semblante al igual que el del pelinegro eran completamente serios al igual que aquella vez el castaño perdía completamente la razón, camino lentamente y abrió la puerta antes de que Gokudera tocara el timbre, mostrando indiferencia en sus ojos cosa que provoco que los guardianes presentes fruncieran el ceño y se preocuparan por su jefe.

—Juudaime… estamos aquí

—Hola Tsuna —saludo con su siempre animo Yamamoto mirando al castaño que pasaba su fría mirada por todos.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, Kufufu espero que sea una buena escusa.

—Lamento la interrupción, _Boss_.

— ¡Llegamos EXTREMADAMENTE bien!

—Bien, adelante.

—Se tardaron pedazos de idiotas —les regaño Reborn sentado desde la sala mientras se tomaba un expresso, todos miraron hacia la ventana de la sala donde estaba recostado el presidente del comité disciplinario con una taza de té en sus manos y algunas galletitas.

—Lamentamos la tardanza Reborn-san… pero… el idiota de la cabeza de césped se distrajo haciendo una carrera con el imbécil cabeza de piña alrededor de todo Namimori y como el imbécil del Friki del Baseball se les unió a Dokuro y a mí nos toco perseguirlos antes de que la ciudad terminara hecha un desastre.

—Kufufufufu no digas incoherencias de quien se desmayo luego de ver a su hermana.

—Montón de herbívoros sueltos —dice Kyoya dejando la taza de té en la mesa frunciendo el ceño —. Los morderé a todos hasta la muerte.

—Ma, ma tranquilos chicos que estamos en una reunión para hablar con Tsuna.

— ¡Esto se coloca EXTREMAMENTE bien! —dice Ryohei colocándose en posición de pelea.

—Vamos a ver a quien le van a ganar montón de imbéciles —dice Gokudera sacando un par de dinamitas de los bolsillos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Son tan escandalosos —dice Reborn con una vena en la frente disparando al aire provocando que todos se tensaran, menos Tsuna que mantenía su mirada hacia abajo no se atrevía a mirar a Kyoya; ni siquiera entendía porque estaba ahí, según lo que recordaba el no lo había podido llamar.

— ¡Hey eso es peligroso! —grito Mukuro señalándolo mientras esquivaba las balas que eran mandadas hacia él con su tridente.

—_Boss_… —llamo por lo bajo Chrome mirando a su jefe que estaba temblando.

**—****_Taci_****_per una volta_****_, _****_dannazione_** (cállense de una buena vez, maldita sea) —al momento de que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del menor todos se congelaron al instante, -_menos Reborn_- que sonrió divertido al ver a todos tensos, la ultima vez había sido luego de que su maldición se rompiera.

**—****_Traquillo e Tsuna_** (ya tranquilo Tsuna) —dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa, fue el único que se atrevió a hablar luego de ver aquellas reacciones del castaño delante de ellos.

—Juudaime… ¡Lamento todo este escándalo!

—Cállense de una vez y escuchen a Reborn —dice cortante; a la vez los que estaban alejados de los muebles se sentaron automáticamente en el suelo, Mukuro tomo puesto en el mueble abrazando por los hombros a Chrome, Reborn tomo su asiento mientras Hibari se quedaba donde estaba y se cruzaba de brazos guardando sus tonfas.

**—****_Ho_****_ un lavoro per tutti, è obbligo come guardiani di Vongola Primo Neo sono presenti e seguire tutte le istruzioni impartite loro a parte il proprietario del locale mi è_** (Les he conseguido un trabajo para todos, es obligación que como los guardianes del Primo Neo Vongola estén presentes y sigan todas las indicaciones que les dé aparte de que el dueño del local seré yo.)

**—****_Previsto_****_ bambino mi dice che devo lavorare con questi tuoi articoli erbivori solo per un capriccio._** (Espera bebé me estás diciendo que tengo que trabajar con estos herbívoros solo por un capricho tuyo.)

**—****_Non è un_****_capriccio_****_, _****_Vongola_****_anello_****_dovrebbe essere_****_vicino ai loro_****_guardiani_****_qualcosa è stato_****_mi dà fastidio_****_per alcuni giorni_****_, _****_Tsuna_****_si sta riprendendo_****_sanità mentale_****_ciò che è veramente_** (No es un simple capricho, el anillo Vongola debe estar cerca de sus guardianes hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace algunos días; Tsuna está recuperando la cordura lo que verdaderamente es) — todos los guardianes observaron sin convencerse de lo que el ex arcobaleno estaba diciendo —. **_Te l'ho detto_****_un anno fa_****_, _****_Tsunayoshi_****_Sawada_****_Vongola_****_Di_****_è l'erede_****_della famiglia_****_Vongola_****_, la sua _****_memoria è stata_****_cancellata_****_dal momento in cui_****_si era deciso di_****_lasciare il_****_acargo_****_nona_****_suo nipote_****_, _****_è stato quando_****_mi sono presentato_****_per la seconda volta_****_, _****_Tsunayoshi_****_e_****_sapevo già_****_ed è_****_del tutto una_****_facciata che_****_stava mostrando_****_la parte anteriore_****_di tutti voi_** (Se los dije hace un año, Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola es el heredero de la familia Vongola; su memoria fue borrada desde el momento que el noveno se decidio dejar acargo a su nieto, fue cuando apareci por segunda vez; Tsunayoshi y yo ya nos conociamos y es completamente una fachada lo que el estaba mostrando delante de todos ustedes.)

**—Kufufufu, ****_Poi_****_Tsunayoshi_****_-kun _****_sta mostrando_****_ciò che è veramente_****_, _****_vuol dire che_****_il sangue_****_sta attraversando_****_la sua_****_mafiosa_****_vene_** (Entonces Tsunayoshi-kun esta mostrando lo que verdaderamente es, eso quiere decir que la sangre mafiosa esta recorriendo sus venas)

—Boss... —susurro por lo bajo Chrome mirándolo Reborn amplio una sonrisa al ver que el resto se había quedado verdaderamente callado antes aquellas palabras del arcobaleno.

—Dentro de algunos días recordara por completo su pasado y todas las memorias que fueron selladas, eso incluye a los que conoció en el pasado —dice mirando a Hibari que levanto el rostro observando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme Bebé? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—No, nada Hibari —dice metiendo las manos en su bolsillo mientras enviaba un mensaje a todos. Estos sacaron lentamente su celular observando la pantalla.

**Dirección: Namimori parque central de la gran entrada. **

**Nombre: Café Di Vongole. **

**Hora: 5:00 de la tarde. **

**P.D: Si no llegan papa se encargara de castigarlos. **

**Atte. El mejor Hitman del mundo, perteneciente a los ****_sette_****_eletti_**** (siete elegidos) **

**Reborn. **

Todos al notar el nombre del lugar donde iban a trabajar les salió una gota de sudor a todos menos a Tsuna que seguía en su mundo, todos giraron a ver a Tsuna que se había tambaleado un poco pero rápidamente fue sostenido por Reborn que observo los ojos llorosos de aquel chico.

—Eso es todo —dice como si nada Reborn —. Váyanse a casa y mañana a la escuela les aseguro de que Tsuna estará ahí —estos se dieron la vuelta mientras Gokudera iba a rechistar pero fue sacado por Ryohei y Yamamoto mientras que Mukuro llevaba a una preocupada Chrome y Hibari se quedaba en el marco de la ventana.

— ¿Es el cierto? No estaba equivocado. Tsu-kun…

—Según tengo entendido eres tu el de los más remotos y lindos sueños de este mocoso —dice por lo bajo cargándolo como princesa caminando hacia las escaleras con Hibari pisándole los talones.

—Porque le borraron la memoria.

—Seguridad; el noveno e incluso Iemitsu querían que Tsuna viviera feliz pero todo ha cambiado drásticamente así que simplemente removimos las memorias selladas con la llama de la voluntad del anillo de Vongola.

—Eso quiere decir que el mañana… será la persona que siempre ha sido.

—La que yo enseñe —dice sonriendo de lado como un psicópata, el pelinegro frunció el ceño al notar aquella sonrisa en Reborn mientras tragaba seco, escuchando un quejido por parte del castaño.

—Yo lo llevare a su habitación —dice rápidamente Kyoya, Reborn sonríe divertido y le entrega al chico a los brazos del pelinegro este baja y entra a la cocina mientras el pelinegro sujeta fuertemente la mano del castaño sintiendo claramente el apretón de este, el pelinegro lo miro dulcemente mientras lo depositaba en su cama sentándose en el borde de esta pasando su mano por la mejilla sonrojada y hinchada del castaño —. Lo siento… si solo te hubiera reconocido Tsu-kun… no… Tsunayoshi.

—Kyo-chan… eres Hibari-san… cierto… —dijo entre sueños el castaño el pelinegro abrió sus ojos y sonrió levemente hincándose para darle un beso en los labios disfrutando del corto sabor bañado de lagrimas saladas.

—Yo te protegeré… no como el guardián de la nube, si no como Kyoya Hibari…

**~ · ~ **

**L**a mañana siguiente todos se encontraron delante de la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, se miraron entre si los cuatro guardianes dispuestos a entrar pero la puerta de la entrada se había abierto; el aura que había cambiado a Tsuna era realmente distinta más madura e incluso era un poco intimidante al igual que la de Reborn. Todos tragaron seco al verlo mientras este con paso decidido se coloco delante de sus amigos y amplio una dulce sonrisa con sus grandes ojos color chocolate y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días Juudaime —Gokudera fue el primero en salir de la impresión por aquella aura mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Ne… Tsuna…

—No se preocupen, he recordado absolutamente todo lo que había olvidado en el pasado pero eso no quiere decir que también haya cambiado mi forma de pensar —dice lentamente, los guardianes se sorprendieron pero este simplemente sonrió más grande —. Ahora tengo más trabajo.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime al escuchar lo que el chico decía levantándose rápidamente frotándose los ojos.

—Iré a Italia durante un tiempo; tengo que firmar algunos papeles de derechos e incluso presentarme ante la sociedad como Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola; estaré ausente durante algunos días… pero para eso necesito a mis guardianes conmigo.

— ¿_Boss_ iremos a Italia?

—Ma, ma suena divertido.

— ¡Italia es EXTREMA!

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos Juudaime?

—Dentro de dos horas, los espero a todos en el aeropuerto privado de Namimori —dijo con una gran sonrisa, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor mientras este se cruzaba de piernas y sonreía — Reborn dijo que dejaríamos la inauguración de su estúpido café para más tarde el noveno nos necesita rápidamente en Italia.

—Si usted lo dice Boss, le avisare rápidamente a Mukuro-sama —dice con una sonrisa leve la chica para luego hacer una reverencia y darse la vuelta.

—Nosotros iremos a hacer lo mismo, con permiso Juudaime —dice Gokudera haciendo una reverencia para comenzar a correr y desaparecer.

— ¡Yo iré a hacer mis maletas extremadamente llenas! —dice con un puño en alto Ryohei con una sonrisa mientras se iba corriendo.

—Tsuna —este giro a ver a Yamamoto que se notaba bastante preocupado — tú…

—No te preocupes. Estoy realmente bien, pensé que al recuperar mis verdaderas memorias me harían sentir realmente triste. Pero fue todo lo contrario de hecho he decidido dejar de actuar como un Dame-Tsuna para el resto de las personas.

—Tsuna… nunca has actuado así.

—Bueno Reborn dice que soy bastante inteligente que desde pequeño manejo diferentes idiomas por esa razón ayer hablaba con fluidez el Italiano aunque no me guste tanto el Inglés también lo sé e incluso otras áreas que desde pequeño me impusieron ahora que tome el verdadero cargo dentro de este lugar tengo más trabajo con papeles y eso pero no te preocupes lo puedo manejar solo.

—Gokudera, Ryohei… Chrome ellos…

—Están espiando —dice tranquilo, detrás de los muros todos se tensaron mientras asomaban tranquilamente su cabeza por estos —. Ya les dije que estoy bien, es mejor que preparen las cosas será un largo viaje —dice dándose la vuelta entrando a la casa.

**~ · ~**

Reborn dejo su expresso en la mesa cuando sintió que alguien removía el chocolate caliente y el pastel de chocolate y fresa que estaba en la mesa, los dos se miraron y luego sonrieron entre sí.

—Quién iba a pensar que yo alguna vez dije eso —dice divertido colocando la taza en sus labios.

—Eso dijiste cuando tomaste conciencia de que una bola enferma era tu padre —dice tranquilo colocando el expresso en sus labios para luego tomar un trago con una sonrisa.

**—****_Spero che questo_****_ gioco è al tempo stesso parlare papà davvero divertente _**(espero que este juego del que tanto hablas papá sea realmente divertido)

**—****_Vi assicuro che_****_ voi ei vostri guardiani divertirsi in Sicilia. Dal momento che si tratta di una esperienza emozionante_** (Te aseguro que tanto tu como tus guardianes se diviertan en Sicilia. Ya que sera una experiencia inolvidable)

—Necesito hablar con Kyoya —dice levantándose de la nada para salir directo a la preparatoria de Namimori, el ex Arcobaleno sonrió para sus adentros asintiendo y estando verdaderamente de acuerdo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola; Hola. Bueno… tengo ciertas excusas… **

**1. ¡No tenía a mi BB! **

**2. ¡Secuestraron a mi BB para hacerle mantenimiento y hasta hoy es que lo tengo! **

**Entre otras cosas… (?) pero ahora que tengo a mi BB en manos decidí publicar el nuevo capítulo *·* es obvio que tiene SPOILER de la serie pero no es completamente parecido ya que el pasado de Tsuna está siendo revelado. Muchas cosas están saliendo a la luz y ya Tsu-kun sabe que Kyo-chan fue aquel niño que lo visito una vez en su casa *·* que lindo. **

**Pero… ¿Qué habrá pasado que todos los guardianes se tensaron por la voz del castaño? Jojojo el pasado del pasado es realmente interesante pero no olvidemos el futuro. ¿Qué onda con lo que está pasando? ¡La flama de color plateado! ¡¿Qué es?! **

**Pronto, pronto todos lo sabrán; desde el otro episodio comenzare a colocar piezas del pasado en pedazos al comienzo y al final para que las cosas se vallan aclarando. :3 **

**Oh; creo que subiré todos los viernes y los sábados para así no complicarles cuando valla a subir y eso. **

**REVIEW'S **

YURIKO CHUN-LI; Jajaja si los inútiles trabajaran *·* pero se volverán mas inútiles al conocer el verdadero temperamento de Tsuna; del que tanto Reborn está orgulloso jojojo. Si yo también pensé eso pero no me puedo evitar hacerlo; ahora no soy sádica con Tsuna; el tomara su papel verdaderamente a pecho *·* y hará muchas cosas malvadas jojojo pero el próximo capítulo me centrare mas en Tsuna-chan y Hibari-chan 3

Ankoku No Ojou-sama; Arigatou linda! 3 gracias por tus correcciones y he corregido algunas cosas aunque las otras me daban pereza, espero que sigas leyéndome me gustan tus reviews, esto hace que cada vez se tenga mas imaginación con las cosas.

Piffle Priincess; Por eso no te preocupes se que tú me sigues fielmente aunque la verdad no comentes (¿?) se dónde vives y como eres –miente- wuajajaja 3


	4. Sucesos caóticos

Capítulo IV.

**D**isclaimer**: K**atekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo**: U**n paso al tiempo.

**P**arejas**:** **1**827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); **8**059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); **1**0069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); **R**L (Reborn X Lambo Bovino); **A**oba33 (Kouyou Aoba/Sasagawa Ryohei); **4**851 (Spanner/Irie Shoichi); **X**S (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo)

**R**oces de Parejas: (_esto es para celos_) **T**odos los sexys del futuro le darán celos a sus parejas con los yo "_pequeños_" de estos e inclusive con versiones pequeñas de otros. Pero habrá; **D**18; **D**27, **R**27, **1**0027, **6**927, **6**918 (_esto es fuego_), **1**0051, **8**018.

**A**nuncios:

—**H**ablan los personajes.

-me da la gana de fastidiar-

( _. . ._ ) **A**claro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_del otro lado de un teléfono, celular u otro objeto de comunicación. _

—**_Italiano_**.

—**_Otro idioma_**.

**_Recuerdos. _**

**R**anting: **M**. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero**: Y**aoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

**S**ummary**:** **¡SPOILER!** En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "_el arco del futuro_" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "_el arco de la maldición del arcoíris_" termino. Todos los que eran antes bebes se convirtieron en adultos luego de algunas semanas, el decimo vongola pero ahora era "_el neo vongola primo_" estaba comenzando la preparatoria cerca de cumplir los 16 años; el resto de sus guardianes y amigos seguían rondando la ciudad de Namimori, pero en el futuro; un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; tanto los vongola, los Simón, varia, los ex arcobalenos, kokuyou, y todos los que han estado relacionados con Sawada Tsunayoshi; deberán colocar fin a todo el caos. Convirtiéndose en el nuevo arco. "_El arco de la oscuridad_".

**.::.**

"_Sucesos caóticos_"

**.::.**

Su paso hacia Namimori era firme de hecho el más firme que él hubiera imaginado las personas lo observaban era realmente inaudito de hecho se tallaban los ojos para ver si aquel chico con arrogancia y frialdad que soltaba de sus poros era el tan Dame "Sawada Tsunayoshi" los estudiantes de Namimori observaron como el llegaba vestido de ropa corriente; sin el uniforme, vestía una playera de color negra con un león en la parte de atrás rugiendo; y un numero 27 en la parte de adelante; unos pantalones boca ancha e incluso unos zapatos tenis de color negro con blanco; su cabello eraba completamente rebelde pero de alguna manera se notaban arreglados y visualizados a la perfección.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, el reglamento estipula que para venir a la escuela debe ser con el uniforme —una voz se escucho detrás de él; giro sus talones lentamente, con elegancia y estilo bajo la sorpresa de todos los estudiantes.

—Kyo-chan; necesito hablar contigo.

Eso fue el vaso que colmo la copa; todos abrieron su boca hasta más no poder al escuchar el apodo que le había colocado al prefecto; acababa de cavar su tumba; ¡era el Dame mas Dame de toda la historia! El chico siguió mirando con determinación a los ojos del prefecto; este poco se le notaba disgustado y en esos momentos lo estaba.

—No regresare a la escuela, no en un tiempo. Hoy mismo nos iremos a Italia —el chico hablo bajo; pero solo un gran oído fino lo logro escuchar; amplio una sonrisa y estiro su mano; todos los estudiantes esperaron el golpe pero lo que el prefecto recibió fue una nota; una notificación se giro de sus talones entregándose a Kusakabe; estaba el permiso firmado por Reborn de sacar a cinco estudiantes de las instalaciones por algunos días.

—Vámonos entonces —comento cortante el pelinegro, pero en su rostro se notaba un pequeño y notable sonrojo al ver los grandes ojos chocolate del chico que brillaban de emoción —. ¿Puedo saber porque me miras así herbívoro?

—Es que he recordado el pasado Kyoya; me alegro haberlo hecho.

—Kyo-chan no está mal —el castaño sonrió levemente y abrazo del brazo al prefecto dejando congelado a todos los estudiantes; incluso al mismo Kusakabe.

—Kyoya no puedes ir con el uniforme a Italia; debes ir mas casual —murmuraba el castaño con sus mejillas hechas un punchero mientras caminaba alado del prefecto.

—No molestes herbívoro; yo voy como quiero —le contesto mirando hacia adelante sin chocar con esos ojos avellana que al parecer lo estaban controlando.

— ¡Eres malo Kyo-chan! —dijo haciendo un punchero mas grande mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos; el pelinegro lo miro de reojo y volvió a ver hacia adelante, dirigió una mano a su cabello desordenándolo.

—Hn; vayamos a buscar mi ropa entonces.

— ¡Hai! —dijo emocionado el castaño levantando una mano alto mientras caminaba alado de Kyoya con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus grandes ojos cerrados.

**.::.**

**Italia; Pasado. **

Se escuchaban grandes y largos pasos por toda una mansión, unos hombres vestidos de blanco comenzaron a atacar todo a su paso y las personas estaban batallando contra una gran fuerza militar.

**—****_Non si può_****_sfuggire_****_! _****_Cosa facciamo_****_capo?_****_!_** **(**¡No podremos escapar! ¡¿Qué haremos jefe?!)

Un hermoso rubio de cabellos alborotados se encontraba sentado en su silla pasando tranquilamente unos papeles; se levanto con una sonrisa de lado mientras abría sus grandes ojos de color lavanda, y estos brillaban con la intensidad de un sol resplandeciente.

**—****_Hanno_****_inviato il messaggio a_****_Vongola_****_._**(Han enviado el mensaje a Vongola)

**—** **_Sì, signore,_****_abbiamo fatto._**(Si señor; lo hemos hecho)

**—****_Beh_****_ resta che combattere, non possiamo lasciare che questi ragazzi prendere il tesoro della mia famiglia_**(Bueno solo hay que luchar, no podemos dejar que esos sujetos se apoderen del tesoro de mi familia) —dijo mientras sacaba de un cajo un gran bastón del cual se transformo en una gran lanza que movió rápidamente y fue cubierta por una gran llama del cielo.

**—****_Quel tipo_****_ è colui che ha rubato tutti i tesori delle famiglie d'Italia negli ultimi tempi, è conosciuto come Ren, il risveglio dell'inferno._**(Ese sujeto es el que ha estado robando todos los tesoros de las familias de Italia últimamente; es conocido como Ren; el despertar del infierno)

— ¿Ren-kun eh? —susurro el rubio con una sonrisa de lado en un puro japonés mientras caminaba hacia una caja fuerte abriéndola sacando de ahí unos documentos para luego hacer que su gran llama pura cubriera por completo el lugar; se abrió un pequeño cofre y este lo observo por dentro mirando aquel objeto—Yuki —llamo el mayor a una pequeña niña que se levanto de donde estaba caminando hacia el chico; lo miro profundamente con sus grandes ojos color violeta y su cabello largo del mismo color que caía por toda su espalda; era pequeña y a la vez hermosa, una niña de no más de 10 años. Vestía un sencillo vestido de color rosa con una capa encima de esta y un lazo en su pecho; unas medias largas que llegaban mucho más arriba de las rodillas y unas hermosas zapatillas de color rosa claro; en su cabello dos hermosos lazos amarrados y un sombrero con dos chonguitos en la parte de arriba; ella estiro su mano cuando el cofre quedo en estas** —****_Portatelo fuori di_****_qui_** ( Llévatelo de aquí)—dijo por lo bajo; la pequeña abrazo fuertemente el cofre y miro a su hermano con los ojos llorosos.

**—****_m_****_... ma_****_..._****_Fratello_** (p…pero... hermano)

**_—_****_E 'un ordine_****_, io ti prometto che quando abbiamo finito qui andare via_**(Es una orden; te prometo que cuando terminemos aquí iré de inmediato)** —sonrió y la abrazo —****_Vi prometto che_****_ si può ancora vedere la mia aura ..._** **(Te prometo que podrás seguir viendo mi aura…)**

**—****_E '_****_molto caldo ... si chiama testamento biologico è il più caldo che abbia mai incontrato_.(**Es muy cálida… tu llama de la última voluntad es la mas cálida que he conocido)

**—** **_Il_****_Tsunayoshi_****_-kun _****_è più puro_****_e più caldo_****_della mia_****(**La de Tsunayoshi-kun es más pura y cálida que la mía) —dijo con una sonrisa; la chica bajo la mirada ocultando su tristeza en sus ojos mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en estos** —. ****_Non piangere_****_ Yuki, è forte sei il mio custode della tempesta, e ha anche una fiamma interiore che è più forte di tutto._**(No llores Yuki; se fuerte eres mi guardiana de la tormenta; y también posee una llama interior que es más fuerte que todas)

**—** **_Voglio andare_****_con me _****_Fratello_****_..._** (Quiero que mi hermanose vaya conmigo…)

**— ****_Non può essere _**(Eso no puede ser)** —**dijo lentamente levantándose mientras giraba a ver a su guardián más confiable** —. ****_Take it_****_,_****_Adrián Almos_** (Llévatela).

Un hermoso hombre cerca de la misma edad que el mencionado rubio; de cabellos rojizos esparcido por toda su cabeza de grandes y afilados ojos de color carmín observaba a aquella pareja de hermanos sin decir ni una sola palabra; la belleza era palpable y el sujeto simplemente hizo una corta reverencia; se acerco a su jefe y lo tomo de la corbata atrayéndolo hacia él.

**—****_Non morire_****_, Ethan Tyler. O giuro che ti farò rivivere e uccidermi ogni volta che posso_**. (No mueras, _Ethan Tyler_. O te juro que hare que revivas y te matare yo mismo todas las veces que pueda).

**—****_Spiacenti_****_ ... Cercherò di adempiere la tua promessa ... oggi si rifugiano in cui Vongola uscire, Ci vediamo più tardi. _**(Lo siento… tratare de cumplir tu promesa; ahora… váyanse refúgiense donde los Vongola; yo los alcanzo luego)

**—****_ ¡Fratello! _**

Una puerta por la gran biblioteca se abrió dejando ver un ascensor; su hermano dedico la última mirada a los ojos lagrimoso de la peli violeta y entrecerró los mismos mientras este entraba cargando a la niña que estaba en silencio sujetando fuertemente el cofre; la puerta se cerró; y en la habitación solo quedaron dos personas el rubio y el mensajero que antes había llegado.

**—****_Capo..._** (jefe)

Antes de que aquel terminara la palabra una explosión ocurrió en la casa; las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse y el sujeto se agarro fuertemente de la lanza mientras la movía rápidamente cubriéndose con un gran campo de llama de voluntad.

—Tsk… están haciendo demasiado ruido —se quejo el rubio en un fluido japonés mientras abría la puerta con una gran potencia de flamas caminando por el pasillo observando todo a su alrededor.

—Vaya; me honra su presencia —delante de aquel rubio se encontraba una persona con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro mientras bajaba tranquilamente rodeado de una gran llama de color plateada —. El líder de la **_Famiglia Risveglio_ **Ethan Tyler.

—Tú debes ser Ren ¿o me equivoco?

—No se equivoca, en efecto soy Ren —dijo ampliando una sonrisa de lado; el rubio frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de pelear — ¡Oh! No vengo a pelear con usted —dijo moviendo su mano de frente mientras sonreía levemente —. Solo vine por su tesoro no tengo motivos de pelear contra débiles como usted; ya que sus guardianes son débiles entonces el jefe debe serlo también.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi **_Famiglia_**?!

—Los mate —contesto simple y cantarín; el rubio fue cubierto de una gran llama del cielo del cual había roto las paredes de donde estaban. Su rostro se veía enojado; bastante enojado toleraba absolutamente todo y no se enojaba por nada pero ese sujeto ¡Ese maldito sujeto! Cruzo la line ¡La maldita línea!

**—****_Ti ucciderò_****_, _****_e ti fa_****_bruciare all'inferno_** (Te matare; y hare que te quemes en el infierno)

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir; Ethan-kun~

La misma aura plateada cubrió al sujeto; mientras se creaba en su mano un gran arco de color plateado; Ethan se asombro notablemente pero antes de que reaccionara una de las flechas había atravesado su estomago; la sangre comenzó a salir de sus labios y cayo arrodillado al suelo.

— ¿C…como?...

—Es la llama Plateada; es incluso más rápida que la velocidad de la llama de la noche, la llamo "_la llama de la luna_"

—E…esa llama no es rosa… —dijo entrecortado el sujeto; el hombre levanto una ceja interesado y soltó una carcajada

—Erróneo; ¿la llama rosa? Por favor eso es solo una leyenda…

—La llama plateada también era una leyenda —contesto mientras sujetaba la flecha que estaba en su estomago bastante malherido.

—Cierto~

Pero antes de que la conversación siguiera de la mano de aquella persona salió una gran cantidad de llama enfocándose en un miembro de su cuerpo mientras agarraba el cuerpo del sujeto y lo lanzaba contra los escombros que se encontraban en la habitación de alado; camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al despacho y encontrar todo en orden y vacio.

— ¿Dónde esconderá aquellas armas que necesito? ~

**_Fuera de la mansión. _**

Un hermoso descapotable BMW de color índigo iba a toda velocidad por los grandes campos del bosque; de reojo observo el retrovisor mirando como la mansión se hacía más lejana; por la parte trasera se notaba un espejismo de un lago pero claramente solo era una ilusión; chasqueo la lengua y apretó fuertemente el volante; a su lado se sentían las lagrimas de la pequeña niña mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cofre.

**—****_Fratello…_**

Escucho el susurro de la pequeña; giro de nuevo hacia el frente cuando salieron por completo a la calle de _Venezia;_ de un rápido movimiento se encontraban en la carretera de la avenida traspasando rápidamente los demás carros que se quedaban estáticos por la velocidad de aquel coche, sabía que tenía que llegar a Sicilia; era su única esperanza y rezar… rezar porque Ethan estuviera vivo.

**—****_Dannazione_****_... _****_Ethan_** (Maldicion... Ethan)

**.::.**

**Japón; Namimori. Pasado. **

Muchas personas los quedaban observando; principalmente a un pequeño castaño que estaba abrazado –_todavía_- en los brazos del prefecto y no se había despegado desde que habían llegado; y mas al notar el aura que tenía el sujeto que era el más alto de los tres mientras unas maletas estaban a su alrededor e incluso los que planeaban robarles por despistados se alejaban la mirada metálica del azabache y el aura asesina del moreno era demasiado fuerte incluso para acercársele; pero aquel pequeño con cara de ángel estaba brotando flores por todo alrededor del azabache mientras se pegaba más a su brazo.

—Tsunayoshi… mi brazo se ha dormido… —dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro; el castaño levanto su vista y abrió sus grandes ojos avellana y unas lagrimas se corrían por la comisura de sus ojos; el pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor al ver las mejillas sonrojadas y grandes por el punchero y sus ojos llorosos; escucho que el seguro de un arma fue quitada y miro de reojo al tutor de el castaño que últimamente estaba demasiado… consentidor con aquel niño —. Ponte en el otro, para que ese se despierte.

— ¡Hai! —dijo y de un rápido movimiento estaba en el otro brazo abrazándolo mientras agarraba el suéter del pelinegro.

¿Cómo vestía Kyoya? Tenía dos musculosas con mangas delgadas debajo una morada oscuro y encima una gris un poco desgastada en la parte de abajo mientras una de sus mangas caía por su hombro; un jean ajustado de color oscuro con una cadena en su lado y unas botas de color gris que subían por su jean; en su cabeza estaba dormido el pequeño canario Hibird; mientras el castaño estaba sujetando fuertemente su musculosa y miraba hacia todos lados buscando a sus amigos.

—Ne Reborn~

—Dime Tsuna.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo por lo bajo el castaño; el pelinegro y el moreno lo giraron a ver por lo que había dicho, desde que había despertado completamente sus memorias, según "_Reborn_" su súper intuición no había dicho nada por el estilo.

—Sobre que Tsuna, ¿es algo referente a nosotros? ¿El viaje? —El castaño negro — ¿entonces?

—No lo sé; creo que algo me está llamando… es una persona… pero… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —susurro, el anillo del cielo comenzó a brotar una pequeña llama; Reborn y Kyoya se alarmaron pero el pelinegro no soltó al castaño; de hecho lo sujeto mas fuerte mientras estaban sentados en el suelo; los ojos del castaño cambiaron como si estuviera con el "_híper modo_" y su anillo brillaba mas.

—Tsunayoshi… hey Tsunayoshi —llamaba el azabache al notar que el castaño estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Reborn agachándose para tomarlo en brazos pero el castaño se aferro más al suéter de Hibari, los dos pelinegros se miraron y uno sonrió con arrogancia mientras el otro se levantaba estirándose —. Ese mocoso.

—Hn —fue lo único que contesto Kyoya al momento de cargarlo como princesa observando hacia adelante, cuando vio a un taxi llegar al lugar de encuentro.

El primero en bajar fue un hermoso chico con heterocromia; y peinado en forma de un piña mientras flecos caían por su frente; vestía un suerte ceñido a su cuerpo de color gris con algunas manchas rojas parecidas a la sangre; un pantalón de color blanco ceñido a su cuerpo y una chaqueta del mismo color con los botones completamente abiertos; tenía unos guantes de color negro y unas botas del mismo color al igual que el cinturón con lo único que su hebilla pegaba era con los grandes botones dorados de su chaqueta.

Le siguió una hermosa chica; ella estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido de color negro que se sujetaba a su cuello y sus brazos con una malla con muchos huecos dejando ver la blanquecina piel de sus hombros; su cabello estaba igual de arreglado en forma de una piña tenía su gran ojo de color violeta y un parche del otro lado; sus medias altas de color morada con una franja de color negra y unos zapatos altos; los brazos del peliazul fueron a parar por su hombro mientras las personas los miraban interesados.

Seguido de ellos se escucho un grito dentro del auto y una risa; el tercero en bajar fue un peliplateado con un cigarrillo en los labios; y un suéter manga larga con estas recogidas hasta sus codos de color gris; tenía un pantalón de color gris con rayas un poco más oscuras y una lata en sus manos; mientas que el negro cinturón sujetaba su pantalón y un lazo sujetaba su cabello hacia atrás con varios flequillos al frente.

Con una sonrisa y divertidas risas se bajo un hermoso moreno alto; con un jean oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo un suéter manga larga de color blanco remangado hasta sus codos y una chaqueta de color rojo de cuello alto completamente abierta; en su mano sujetaba el _Shigure Kintoki_ mientras reía divertido charlando con alguien que bajo de ultimo.

Era un peliblanco que gritaba una docena de cosas; tenía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color rojo con un cinturón de color blanco y unos zapatos de color negro; encima un suéter manga larga de color blanco mientras levantaba sus puños una banda en su nariz y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual.

Cuando se termino de bajar el último el auto arranco con toda la velocidad que le llevaba.

— ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese imbécil?! —dijo Gokudera al notar que había lanzado sus maletas en el suelo y se había ido corriendo.

— ¡Seguramente tenía que ir al baño EXTREMO!

—Ma~ seguramente era eso.

—Kufufufufu~ los humanos son tan extraños.

—Mukuro-sama; usted también es uno…

—Lo sé mi querida Chrome~ pero ya yo estoy consciente de que soy extraño —a todos los presentes les salió una gota de sudor mientras la pequeña peli violeta asentía con lo que había dicho la piña.

—Llegan tarde; idiotas —dijo Reborn mirándolos serios. Los guardianes levantaron la mirada y la pasaron rápidamente por encima del hombro del ex Arcobaleno encontrando a su jefe en brazos del pelinegro que al parecer estaba divagando entre un mundo y otro.

— ¡HEY! ¡¿Que le hiciste a Juudaime?! ¡Hibari Kyoya!

—No es algo que te interese Punk —le contesto cortante, una roca cayó encima de Gokudera al ser llamado Punk; mientras una vena se le hinchaba en su frente.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas Punk?! ¡Estúpido Friki de la disciplina!

—Te voy a morder hasta la muerte —le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba hacia Reborn —. Sujeta a Tsunayoshi por mí, Bebé.

—Ya lo intentamos y Tsuna se aferro a ti; no creo que quiera que yo lo cargue —dice tranquilo el pelinegro y todos observan al castaño que estaba sujetando fuertemente el suéter del prefecto.

—Ma~ Ma tranquilo; seguramente Tsuna no se quiere separar de Hibari.

— ¡Ese es el problema Friki del Baseball! ¡¿Qué le hizo ese sujeto para que no se quiera separar?!

— ¡Guahahahahaha! ¡Lambo-sama esta aquí! —grito el pequeño pelinegro de unos 8 años mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas y las movía al compás de una melodía que solo se escuchaba en su hueca cabeza.

Lambo de 8 años era un poco más alto de cuando tenía 5; su cabello ya no era un manojo de afro si no que estaba más reducido y completamente peinado; vestía un suerte estampado de vaca y un pantalón ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo, una chaqueta de color gris mientras tenía un collar y sus típicos cuernos.

—Vaca, ¿trajiste los boletos? —pregunto cortante Reborn; el pequeño niño giro a ver al hombre adulto colocando sus manos en las caderas.

— ¡Guahahaha! ¡Tienes que rogarle a Lambo-sama para que te los de! —una vena en la frente se le hincho al pelinegro mientras escondía su mirada en el sombrero.

—**_Stupida vacca_** (Estúpida vaca) —dijo por lo bajo y aplaudió; los ojos del Bovino cambiaron a unos de espirales y metió su manito en el chaleco mientras camino hacia el pelinegro y estiro un par de boletos —. Bien hecho.

— ¿Qué… que le hiciste Reborn-san? —pregunto Gokudera mirando a Lambo que estaba perdido en algún mundo.

—Lo hipnotice, para que me haga caso —dijo indiferente mientras revisaba los papeles y ampliaba una sonrisa de lado, los demás dieron dos pasos hacia atrás incluso Mukuro alejándose del sicario que de alguna u otra forma lo aterraba — Hibari, ¿Cómo está Tsuna?

—Sigue en el mismo estado —dice mirando el rostro del castaño; cosa que estaba haciendo desde que los demás se perdieron para observar las estupideces del sicario mientras levantaba una ceja —. Se ha quedado dormido.

—Bueno, el vuelo durara 12 horas y 31 minutos; el avión Vongola no se pudo preparar por lo que iremos en un avión normal; le pido a todos que se moderen o los matare. Ahí solo un boleto para la segunda clase; los demás son de la primera clase —dijo avisando.

— ¡Yo iré en la segunda clase! —dijo Chrome levantando la mano rápidamente, todos la miraron por no haber dudado ni un momento aquello y los demás se arrepintieron, por algo había actuado con rapidez.

**.::.**

**Escocia, Inverness. Futuro. **

En una habitación se encontraban cuatro hermosas mujeres; dos hombres bastante hermosos y sobre todo un sexy guardián. El aura deprimente los rodeaba a los siete; nadie decía absolutamente nada por el ambiente, pero nadie trataba de romperlo, el peliplateado se levanto de la silla y los miro a todos para luego fruncir el ceño y sentarse luego de haber releído la carta que había dejado el _"secuestrador"_ llevaban en Escocia 2 semanas y media y solo habían conseguido a Hayato, a ese paso los tres meses se acabarían.

—Es fácil decir que reunamos a todos los guardianes —dijo tranquilo el peliplata pero luego abrió sus ojos y se pudo jurar ver fuego en ellos — ¡Pero donde carajo se encuentran los malnacidos!

— ¡No grite tanto Hayato-Dono! ¡Que con usted fueron 2 semanas y media! ¡2 semanas y media! —le grito Basil llevándose una mano a la frente; al resto les salió una gota de sudor los dos se miraron y se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas observando a la mesa.

—Hayato; tú estabas saliendo con Yamamoto Takeshi ¿Dónde crees que puede estar?

—La última carta fue hace 3 meses y me dijo que se iba de viaje. Estaba en los Ángeles y luego se iba hacia Asia; no sé a qué país se fue —dijo por lo bajo, a todos les salió una gota de sudor —. Pero… —se quedo en silencio y volteo a mirar a su hermana que tenia las gafas negras puestas — ¡Como puedes decir tan fácil esas palabras!

— ¡Debes sentir el amor Gokudera-san _Desu_! ¡Así como Haru siente amor por Kyoko-chan! —dijo romántica Haru.

—Ustedes solo están juntas por los pasteles… ¿sabían que eso engorda? —pregunto mirando a las dos chicas que a una un aura deprimente la rodeo mientras a la otra era uno asesino fulminando con la mirada al peliplateado; pero luego se miraron entre si y comenzaron a llorar abrazándose la una a la otra —. Mujeres estúpidas.

— ¡Hombre estúpido _Desu_! —grito Haru.

— ¡¿Quieres meterte conmigo mujer estúpida y gorda?!

— ¡Claro que si maldito descerebrado Desu! ¡Y deja de llamar a Haru gorda! —y así comenzaron de nuevo lo de las dos semanas y media; mucho jalo y nada de acción.

— ¡Encontré a Lambo! —todos habían dejado de pelear y se dirigieron hacia la computadora de la hermosa pelinegra de coletas trenzadas, la chica estaba tecleando rápidamente, observando fotos del lujoso lugar lleno de chicos y hermosas mujeres alrededor.

— ¿Eso es…? ¿Lo que pienso que es? —pregunto Gokudera con una gran gota de sudor.

—Si un burdel —respondió tranquilamente Bianchi a la mirada asqueada de los demás. Observando a lambo siendo rodeado por chicos, encima de la foto salía el nombre del burdel con dos grandes cuernos de vaca "_Lambo-Sama_"

**.::.**

**Japón; Namimori. Futuro. **

Mientras el equipo de rescate de Tsunayoshi Di Vongola se estaba preparando para su viaje a alguna parte en el mundo a buscar a Lambo y al resto de los guardianes, en el aeropuerto de Japón llegaba un hermoso y sensual pelinegro de ojos metalizados y oscuros. Un aura asesina lo rodeaba por completo provocando que las personas se alejaran automáticamente de él; sus piernas lo llevaban por todo el lugar si estaba enojado; bastante enojado. Vestía un traje de corte italiano con una camisa de color morada y el resto de los accesorios eran negros; el pantalón, los zapatos, la chaqueta e incluso la corbata. Los carros se corrieron desde que vieron salir al hombre más peligroso y conocido de todo Namimori, si exactamente ese que todos están pensando el guardián de la nube de los Vongola; el hombre que morderá hasta la muerte a todos los que rompan la disciplina en Namimori; el aposento de espinas que castigara a los rebeldes; y la nube que es permitida volar en el cielo libremente "_Hibari Kyoya_". Kyoya cargaba un aura de mil demonios, el trato que se estaba cumpliendo se había roto y nada más ni nada menos lo tuvo que pagar el porqué sus malditos secretarios y el resto estaban muertos; Tetsuya Kusakabe; un pelinegro de extraño peinado y con una rama en sus labios caminaba detrás de él pidiendo disculpas, todos los que estaban en el medio del pelinegro los golpeaba con sus tonfas, que no queda decir que estaban fuera de su caja.

—Kyo-san, le pudo que se tranquilice. He de decir que si sigue golpeando a la gente la cuenta del hospital crecerá y tendrá que firmar más papales…

—Tetsu —lo llamo, el hombre se tenso un poco por su voz —. Dile a Tsunayoshi que iré a la mansión y no a la base. Que este hay cuando yo llegue ¿de acuerdo? —comento el hombre suspiro mientras observaba a su jefe dirigirse a su hermoso auto —. Iré en mi auto.

—Si señor —dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba su teléfono y sus subordinados entregaban papeles a las personas golpeadas mientras los médicos de los alrededores los llevaban hacia la enfermería.

Kyoya miro a todas partes y se detuvo delante de un hermoso deportivo de color negro, sus llantas se podrían notar a lo lejos que eran bañadas con un hermoso rin en oro blanco; un Marussia de color negro bien dotado hermoso y bastante brillante. Estaba estacionado delante de varios guardaespaldas; subordinados del pelinegro, hicieron reverencia alejándose de su jefe al ver su aura aumentaba mas e incluso se podría apreciar más claro que la llama de la voluntad; en efecto el único que podía calmarlo era el jefe Tsunayoshi Sawada, con una de sus sonrisas y sus grandes ojos avellana.

—Kyo-san —el pelinegro giro a ver a su asistente —. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de que Sawada-san ha salido… de viaje? —pregunto nervioso, bastante lejos de su jefe y al instante todos los guarda espaldas dieron dos ¿dos? Veinte pasos hacia atrás, que aparte de que su jefe estaba con el infierno revotado dentro de su cuerpo, había estado dos meses de abstinencia; solo para estar este momento con Sawada.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir Tetsu? —pregunto con las dos manos dispuestas a atacar, el auto tenía un gran agujero en la ventana y sus manos estaban completamente fuera del gran golpe, e incluso una parte del techo se había caído por ese poder, giro a ver a Kusakabe con una sonrisa tétrica y sínica.

—S…Sawada-san salió de vacaciones, junto a Fuuta-san, Basilicum-san, Bianchi-san, Haru-san, Kyoko-san e I-pin-san —se excuso rápidamente el joven mirando a su jefe que bajo la mirada cuando los flecos cubrieron su rostro.

— ¿A si? —pregunto incrédulo pero su voz sonó ciertamente aterradora.

—Si… si señor…

—Es mejor que compres otro carro, Tetsu —y antes de que el pelinegro reaccionara las cajas de los dos erizos habían sido abiertas y dos anillos se habían roto; y lo que quedaba del convertible Marussia estaba totalmente destrozado en el suelo, todos los que estaban alrededor tenían los ojos bien abiertos, estaban alejadísimos del pelinegro que se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar con los dos erizos flotando a sus lados mientras sujetaba las tonfas con sus manos.

—Sí, comprare otro auto, no se preocupe Kyo-san —menciono al ver a su jefe y lanzo un largo suspiro —. También me encargare de la cuenta del hospital, los seguros de los autos, el seguro de vida de los que sufrirán sus tonfas e incluso… hablare con su padre **_–el padre de Kyoya es el líder de la policía de Namimori-_. **

**.::.**

**Escocia, Inverness. Futuro. **

— ¿Hayato-nii? —pregunto Futa mirando al peliplateado que estaba callado mirando hacia la nada con su teléfono en la mano.

—He sentido el peligro —dijo mientras su piel se erizaba y colocaba su mano en la frente evitando el temblor —. Creo que cuando el decimo aparezca… estará en serios problemas —dijo inconsciente, viendo el mapa dentro del lujoso avión del Decimo Vongola, que se dirigía hacia París; si la capital de Francia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron todos a la vez, pero luego miraron hacia Gokudera que sujetaba su teléfono y sus manos temblaban levemente, donde aparecía el numero de Hibari Kyoya y varios mensajes.

— ¿Gokudera-san? Si tiene los números de todos… ¿Por qué no simplemente los llama y les avisa? —pregunto I-pin mirando al peliplateado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Seguramente no contestaran I-pin-chan; todos son orgullosos —contesto Fuuta mirando al peliplateado.

—No es eso… Todos tenemos unos teléfonos que solo funcionan en Namimori; es decir pueden enviar mensajes, llamas e incluso pero estando desde Namimori; por eso cada guardián tenemos dos teléfonos distintos pero solo tenemos el numero de los teléfonos del pueblo —dijo con un hilo de voz —. Pero yo no puedo enviar mensajes a ese número; ya que no recibirá mensajes hasta que este teléfono tome la señal de Namimori.

—Entonces… ¿Hibari-Dono esta?...

—Si… en Namimori…

Todos observaron con terror el teléfono del peliplateado y se alejaron lo posible de ello mientras estaban temblando.

**De: Friki de la Disciplina Nanimoriciaca.**

**Para: Hayato Gokudera: **

**Asunto: Si tienes algo que ver en esto te morderé hasta la muerte estúpido Punk. **

**"Kamikorosu, Kamikorosu, Kamikorosu, no… los pateare, morderé, aplastare hasta la muerte, se que traman algo, y tú debes ser uno de los culpables. ¿Dónde tiene a Tsunayoshi? Si sabes algo que yo no sé Gokudera Hayato, bailare en tu tumba" **

**—** ¿Estoy cavando mi propia tumba? —pregunto el peliplateado, todos asintieron y se alejaron del peliplateado rápidamente.

**.::.**

Un hermoso hombre de cabellos alborotados no más de 18 años de cabellos alborotados de color negro, con los ojos grandes de un hermoso color jade, mientras que uno de ellos permanecía cerrado y el otro abierto con una marca debajo de este, observando como el lujoso lugar entraban tanto hermosos franceses como divinas francesas. Alrededor de él, varios hombres le servían uvas entre otras cosas el joven gracia a sus influencias y relaciones con los Vongola había hecho tanto dinero y había montado su propio burdel en Francia, como verían había nacido pervertido el pequeño Bovino.

**—****_Lambo_****_-sama, _****_a un message._** (Lambo-sama, tiene un mensaje) —se escucho el fluido francés de un hermoso hombre que se acerco lentamente a él y coloco sus manos en su pecho haciendo una reverencia, el Bovino levanto la mirada y acerco sus labios sensuales al oído de su mensajero. 

**—****_Merci _****_Anthony_****_._** (Gracias Anthony) **—**le menciono agradeciéndole lentamente, para luego tomar él teléfono y contestar tranquilamente. Pero luego cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro levantándose de donde estaba para caminar hacia la entrada ante la vista de todos los trabajadores e incluso invitados y clientes frecuentes.

**— **¿Lambo-sama?

**—**Yare, yare. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? —Se quejaba el chico de cabellos oscuros y alborotados, luego dejo salir un suspiro y miro a ver a sus empleados** — ****_Les gars ont_****_ quelques invités spéciaux, fera une grande fête_** (Chicos tendremos unos invitados especiales, haremos un gran banquete) —todos asintieron de inmediato se colocaron a trabajar, el chico de estampado de vaca, lentamente comenzó a salir del lugar para esconderse de sus invitados, en efecto no tenía nada que hacer con aquella familia que lo quería comprometer con su hija; en realidad el matrimonio le daba dolor de cabeza y de alguna forma, no le gustaban las mujeres.

**.::.**

_— ¡Estúpida vaca! Es hora de levantarse —le menciono una voz muy conocida para él, lo tomo de los cuernos y lo aventó lejos de la cama. _

_— ¡¿Qué te pasa Reborn?! —grito un chico de unos 7 años de edad tirados en el suelo, con sus ojos en forma de espiral, sobándose la cabeza, mirando de reojo al pequeño bebe que aparentaba unos 5 años de edad, vestido con un traje elegante. _

_—E-s-h-o-r-a-d-e-l-e-v-a-n-t-a-r-s-e-e-s-t-u-p-i-d-a-v-a-c-a —le deletreo burlón sentado en la cama de Lambo. _

_— ¡¿Ahora vienes a molestar tan temprano?! —Lambo camino a grandes zancadas hacia el pelinegro, pero este subió a los brazos del pequeño y coloco sus labios en los labios de Lambo. _

_—Esta será la última vez. _

_— ¡¿Qué?! —todo se había vuelto oscuro, y la sangre comenzaba a llenar por completo el lugar, delante de unos Arcobalenos se encontraba el pelinegro llorando a mares, en sus brazos tenía el que era el Arcobaleno del sol; sus labios se notaban pálidos y sus mejillas de la misma textura —. Re…Reborn… ¡Reborn! —grito el pequeño chico juntando su rostro con el del Arcobaleno, llorando mucho más fuerte. _

_—Por más que llores, no volverá a la vida~ —le menciono juguetón un hombre de cabellos blancos que tenía una sonrisa triunfante._

**.::.**

— ¡Reborn! —Se levanto agitado el hermoso chico de 18 años, coloco su mano en la frente y dando un largo suspiro —. Otra vez… ese maldito sueño… —menciono por lo bajo, bajando su mano y entrando en un corto shock al sentir sus lagrimas en su rostro.

—Lambo-sama —lo llamo una hermosa voz, mientras se levantaba lentamente alado del chico la desnudez de los dos se notaba claramente, la mujer de largos cabellos ceniza miraba impresionada al chico —. **_Êtes-vous_****_d'accord?_** (¿Está usted bien?)

**—****_Bien sûr ..._****_c'était juste_****_un rêve_** (Por supuesto… solo fue un simple sueño) —menciono levantándose de donde estaba para dirigirse al baño, miro su cuerpo al espejo y suspiro sentándose en el suelo frio del baño cerrando los ojos, y acostándose en posición fetal dejando salir lagrimas silenciosas —. De…debo aguantar… —mencionaba, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de aquel mocoso —. De todas las millones de personas en el mundo… me tenía que enamorar de él… estúpido Reborn.

**.::.**

En el gran aeropuerto de París, se encontraban siete personas caminando por los pasillos, las grandes puertas se abrieron luego de que atravesaran la zona privada del aeropuerto mirando hacia las grandes calles repletas de autos e incluso grandes y hermosos hombres por todas partes.

— ¡París, Francia! —Gritaron las tres chicas mirando a todas partes completamente emocionadas — ¡Hemos llegado!

Todos giraron a ver a las dos japonesas y a la china que miraban a todas partes como unas niñas pequeñas, y corrían alrededor de otras personas que las miraban como si no las conocieran por las tonterías que estaban haciendo.

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Mujeres estúpidas! —grito Hayato con una vena en la frente.

**— ****_C'est..._****_! _****_C'est_****_Hayato_****_-sama!_**** (¡Ese es…! ¡Ese es Hayato-sama!) **—Gritaron algunas mujeres, alrededor del aeropuerto cuando lo reconocieron — ¡Hayato Gokudera-sama! —se giraron otros gritos más para tirarse encima del peliplateado que su frente se había pintado de azul.

— ¡Aniki!... ¡Aniki sálvame!

—No, es tu castigo por retenernos casi un mes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Antes de que siguiera reaccionando tenia a varias mujeres encima de él, besuqueándolo y tocándolo —**. ****_Attendez_****_! _****_Ne pas_****_y toucher_****_! _****_C'est_****_..._****_!_** (¡Esperen! ¡No toquen ahí! ¡Eso es de…!) —se cayó la boca al ver lo que iba a decir y siguió gritando como loco tratando de quitar a las mujeres que estaban encima de él.

— ¿Gokudera-Dono? —pregunto Basilicum agachándose a su altura y levantando una ceja al ver a un peliplateado aplastado en el suelo, su alma salía por la boca y estaba lleno de besos, su traje estaba roto y tenia marcas de chupones por todas partes.

—Por eso… odio Francia —se quejaba mas muerto que vivo.

— ¡Bien ya que estamos aquí! ¡Iremos a comprar algo de ropa Francesa! —dijeron emocionadas las tres chicas ignorando las palabrotas del peliplateado y se fueron corriendo hacia las _Boutiques__(1)_ — ¡Chicos busquen un hotel! —gritaron desapareciendo las cuatro.

—Cuando encuentre a esa vaca… lo primero que hare es matarla por montar un burdel en Francia ¡No podía ser en otro lugar! —grito el alma de Gokudera sacando humo por las orejas.

**.::.**

**—****_Lambo_****_-sama a une réunion avec sa famille à l'hôtel "Parfum"_** (Lambo-sama tiene una reunión con su familia en el hotel "Parfum")

**—****_Oh, bien sûr_****_, _****_je n'avais pas oublié_** (Oh claro, no lo había olvidado) —menciono levantándose de donde estaba y colocándose la camisa cerrándola hasta la entrada de su pecho, peinando su cabello y colocando un chaleco de cuero arriba de este —**_Si vous venez_****_ me chercher, lui dire que je ne sera pas présent demain à midi _**(si me vienen a buscar, díganle que no estare presente hasta mañana al medio día)

**—****_Si _****_Lambo_****_-sama_** —el pelinegro había salido de donde estaba, entrando a una limusina desapareciendo de la entra del burdel.

**.::.**

Dos horas después, llego un taxi deteniéndose delante del burdel, se bajo un peliplateado con anteojos, vestido como un rebelde sin causa, su disfraz para que sus fan no lo descubrieran, un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro con algunas cadenas plateadas, una camisa color blanca debajo de un chaleco sin manga de color negro, con unas imágenes detrás de este, tenia los anteojos y su costumbre peinado amarrado en una coleta baja, debajo de él se bajaron dos chicos vestidos con un jean oscuro y una camisa sencilla, el de Basil azul y la de Fuuta blanca, los dos observaban con una gota de sudor al guardián de la tormenta.

—Hayato-nii, sabía que así llama más la atención —menciono Fuuta mirando a las mujeres que estaban embobadas por aquel hombre.

—Fui violado una vez, no lo seré dos veces —menciono con un aura asesina alejando a todos los hombres de alrededor, pero se hacían más corazoncitos a las mujeres que estaban cerca de él.

—_Pienso lo contario_ —mencionaron los dos chicos que iban con el caminando detrás dejando salir un largo suspiro.

**—****_Bonjour_****_, êtes-vous _****_la vache_****_stupide?_** (Buenas tarde, ¿se encuentra la estúpida vaca ?) —Gokudera sintió que algo lo pateo a lo lejos de la puerta, Fuuta junto a Basil se pusieron en el medio sonriendo nerviosos.

—**_Nous regrettons que_****_, ne _****_Lambo_****_Bovino_****_-_****_Dono _****_est_****_?_** (Lamentamos eso, ¿Lambo Bovino-Dono se encuentra ?)

—**_Désolé_****_, je suis venu à une réunion avec sa famille, ne revient que demain à midi_** (Lo siento, ha salido a una reunión con su familia; no regresa hasta mañana al medio día)

— ¡Esa…! ¡Esa estúpida vaca! —Grito Gokudera con una mano en alto levantándose del suelo y entrando a la fuerza al burdel mirando a todas partes, observo como un perro corrió a él y se tiro encima.

**—****_Alors..._****_Merci pour tout_****_!_** (Entonces… ¡Gracias por todo) —Los dos chicos entraron y salieron jalando a Hayato que se convirtió en chibi y pataleaba por todas partes.

— ¡Sebastián! ¡Sebastián no escondas a la estúpida vaca!

— ¿Sebastián? —Pregunto el hombre vestido de mayordomo y luego dejo salir un suspiro — ¡Me llamo Anthony!

— ¿Eh? La mayoría de mayordomo que conozco se llaman Sebastián…

— ¡Eso es en anime! —le gritaron Fuuta y Basil mirando con una gota de sudor al peliplateado.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Sa-Sa-Sa-Sábado *·* (8) **

**Ok, ok necesitaba decirlo de nuevo; ya lo saben pero aja de pronto en su país es domingo o del planeta que lo leen no saben lo que es sábado o que aquí en la tierra es sábado; saben esos típicos alienígenas pervertidos de planetas feromonas que leen nuestros proyectos y se ríen de lo idiotas que son en la tierra por hacer algo que les cause gracia y derrame mocasial –si ellos no tienen sangre- -su sangre es moco verde- (?) pero ese no es el asunto aquí; el asunto es que *·* subí el nuevo capítulo; -no sabía que estaba tan "adelantada"- aquí. Como prometí subiré todas las conti los sábados de todos los capítulos; no importa si no duermo x'D pero ya les prometí que lo hare y por eso estoy aquí ajoh ajoh ajoh. **

**En fin; preguntas preguntosas… **

**¿Qué le pasara a la nueva Famiglia? ¡¿Ese que salió ahí es nuestro Ethan Tyler?! –grito de fan- todas aman a Ethan –corretea- ahora es un líder de una mafia aliada a Vongola –que tan popular es- aunque ¿ese golpe lo mato? ¿Qué es lo que lleva el cofre? ¿Tsuna se enterara de lo sucedido? ¿Gokudera matara a Lambo? ¿Lambo desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra para no casarse? ¿El amor con un bebe está prohibido? ¿Quién escribió la pregunta anterior? Esto se está poniendo bueno ¿Quién es en realidad el sujeto de cabello borgoña? Lo único que sé es que se llama Ren; las cosas se complicaran… nuestros guardianes protegerán a su amo que ahora está loco, ¿Cómo reaccionara Kyoya con su nuevo apodo? –_Canario-kun_- **

**Espérenlo todo en el próximo capítulo 3 **

**KISS! **

**PD: ¡Si te gusta review's! ¡Si no te gusta también! ¿Por algo entraste aquí no? **

**3 An-chan 3 **


	5. Oro, plata y ¿fiamma?

******Capítulo V.**

**D**isclaimer**: K**atekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo**: U**n paso al tiempo.

**P**arejas**:** **1**827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); **8**059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); **1**0069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); **R**L (Reborn X Lambo Bovino); **A**oba33 (Kouyou Aoba/Sasagawa Ryohei); **4**851 (Spanner/Irie Shoichi); **X**S (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo) **8**226 (Belphegor/Fran)

**R**oces de Parejas: (_esto es para celos_) **T**odos los sexys del futuro le darán celos a sus parejas con los yo "_pequeños_" de estos e inclusive con versiones pequeñas de otros. Pero habrá; **D**18; **D**27, **R**27, **1**0027, **6**927, **6**918 (_esto es fuego_), **1**0051, **8**018.

**A**nuncios:

—**H**ablan los personajes.

-me da la gana de fastidiar-

( _. . ._ ) **A**claro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_del otro lado de un teléfono, celular u otro objeto de comunicación. _

—**_Italiano_**.

—**_Otro idioma_**.

**_Recuerdos. _**

**R**anting: **M**. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero**: Y**aoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

**S**ummary**:** **¡SPOILER!** En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "_el arco del futuro_" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "_el arco de la maldición del arcoíris_" termino. Todos los que eran antes bebes se convirtieron en adultos luego de algunas semanas, el decimo vongola pero ahora era "_el neo vongola primo_" estaba comenzando la preparatoria cerca de cumplir los 16 años; el resto de sus guardianes y amigos seguían rondando la ciudad de Namimori, pero en el futuro; un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; tanto los vongola, los Simón, varia, los ex arcobalenos, kokuyou, y todos los que han estado relacionados con Sawada Tsunayoshi; deberán colocar fin a todo el caos. Convirtiéndose en el nuevo arco. "_El arco de la oscuridad_".

**.::.**

"_Oro, plata y ¿fiamma?_"

**.::.**

Dentro de un gran hotel se encontraban todos los que estaban en el equipo del rescate del Decimo vongola, todos miraron a Gokudera que tenía una lámpara en la mano alumbrando su rostro en modo terrorífico mirándolos a todos con una vena en la frente y completamente desarreglado –_si de nuevo habían violado su integridad_-

— ¡Ok! —grito levantando las manos ante la vista de todos que levantaron una ceja — ¡Mañana nos infiltraremos al burdel!

—Gokudera-dono… ¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunta Basilicum mirando al peliplateado con una gota de sudor al verlo tan animado.

—No importa, ¡Nosotros encontraremos a la vaca estúpida en ese lugar!

— ¡Pero es más grande que una mansión, _Desu_! —dijo frunciendo el ceño Haru mientras observaba al peliplateado que sonreía arrogante.

— ¡Nada es imposible para el gran Gokudera Hayato! —y ahí, iba de nuevo con sus locuras.

Dentro de unas 24 horas se infiltrarían al territorio enemigo, el gran burdel de Lambo. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que dentro de 24 horas; serán invadidos por los enemigos de los Bovino que estarán en ese lugar.

**.::.**

Solo habían pasado tranquilamente 12 horas, para algunos eran horas tranquilas e incluso pacificas en el gran Paris pero para otros… una gran aura deprimente y un alma estaba saliendo del cuerpo de un peliplateado que estaba convertido en chibi pataleando en el suelo. El alma estaba amarrada por una cuerda de la cual sujetaba Bianchi. Aquella masa de color blanca de cabellos color plateado pataleaba el suelo e incluso lloriqueaba moviendo sus piernas y su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estuviera rodando, viendo de reojo su teléfono y su aura deprimente aumentaba, en el teléfono se podría observar más de 1000 mensajes solo diciendo "_Bailare en tu tumba_" o "_Kamikorosu_" y así seguían y seguían y válgame seguían los mensajes. El chibi salto de la cama mirando a todas partes buscando el baño, eran las 06 de la tarde, ya que en la noche iban a infiltrarse al burdel, algo lo llevo a la realidad y el alma desapareció dejando la cuerda amarrada en el suelo, su hermana aburrida salió de la habitación luego del "berrinche" de su hermano y cuando este quedo solo prendió un cigarrillo entrando al baño quedándose helado, dirigió sus manos hacia sus ojos tratando de limpiar si estaban sucios de un momento a otro miro la silueta de Yamamoto sonriendo de lado y llenando la tina del baño.

—_Hayato, ¿Quieres tomar un baño?_ —pregunto sensual el hombre, el peliplateado dirigió una mano a su cabeza y chasqueo la lengua.

—Estoy teniendo alucinaciones por el estrés… maldición…

**_Un moreno caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori, agarrado de la mano de un peliplata que tenia las mejillas realmente sonrojadas, con los ojos entrecerrados y fulminando a todas las mujeres que los miraban y corazones aparecían en sus ojos. En su otra mano llevaba agarrando fuertemente una lata de soda, mientras que el moreno se iba riendo de cualquier tonta que cruzaba por donde estaban y levantaba la mano para saludarlos. El moreno giro tranquilamente chequeando a su "amigo" que fulminaba a todas las chicas y dejaban salir un largo suspiro divertido. Acerco su cuerpo mas al peliplateado en el centro de donde estaban caminando, acercando lentamente sus labios hacia el oído ajeno, todos lo que pasaban se quedaron mirando a la pareja completamente helados, no eran dos personas normales, eran dos chicos que estaban bastante cerca. Un peliplateado demasiado nervioso y un moreno demasiado divertido. _**

**_No se movieron, de hecho el peliplateado cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración ajena sobre su oreja, el moreno mordió el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, sacando un pequeño jadeo de los labios del Gokudera que solo había escuchando Takeshi, sonriendo con arrogancia. _**

**_—No tienes porque ponerte celoso, Haya-chan —susurro haciendo que el peliplateado lo golpeara en el estomago, fue tan leve el golpe hincándose un poco mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno que seguía sin borrar su sonrisa — ¿Por qué te enojas? —Le vuelve a preguntar, al no tener respuesta suspiro y levanto su rostro mirándolo —. Hayato solo le pertenece a Takeshi, y Takeshi solo le pertenece a Hayato —dice dedicándole una sonrisa al asombro del chico —. No amo a más nadie que a ti, Gokudera. _**

**_El silencio se hizo eterno, el peliplata seguía acumulando las palabras mientras las personas seguían con su vida ignorando aquel teatro. _**

**_— ¿Entiendes? —pregunto dulcemente levantándose para mover el cabello ajeno, y remover la mano del estomago del chico este bajo la mirada hacia el suelo haciendo que su cabello tapara su rostro. _**

**_—Si…si… —contesto nervioso haciendo que Yamamoto soltara una cantarina sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano otra vez y lo jalaba hacia una tienda de helados. _**

El peliplata reacciono cuando sintió que no estaba respirando saliendo por completo de la tina dando una gran bocanada de aire, frunció el ceño y se sonrojo rápidamente al comportarse como una mocosa enamorada, acordándose de las melosas escenas con su novio. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, escucho un sonido conocido y miro a lado de su teléfono de Namimori otro que sonaba amenamente, chasqueo la lengua tomándolo para colocarlo en su oreja.

— _¿Jenny?_ —pregunto al momento de escuchar la voz detrás del teléfono. El chico se levanto echándose por completo su cabello para atrás —_. Estoy en París… quiero que suspensas por un tiempo el programa… no tengo un pequeño problema… si gracias_ —dejo caer el celular de nuevo donde estaba mirando hacia la ventana entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando —. Maldición, Takeshi… Juudaime. ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están? —Pregunto mordiéndose su labio sacando un poco de sangre, haciendo que su rostro se note más preocupado —. Odio… estos momentos… en los que no sé nada y lo único que puedo hacer es encontrar a los guardianes… Juudaime —susurro antes de meterse de nuevo en la tina.

**.::.**

**Egipto – Cairo / Futuro. **

Se encontraban caminando cinco personas encapuchadas, con todo el calor que el sol estaba emergiendo en esos momentos tenían puestas esas largas capuchas, que escondían su rostro e incluso su cuerpo. A delante iban dos completamente tranquilos mirando hacia el frente, y dos de ellos iba comiendo, uno tenía un helado de chocolate –_más bien un jugo de chocolate_- y el otro encapuchado con una paleta. Los cinco se detuvieron delante de una esfinge mientras entraban tranquilamente a ella, algunas personas giraban a ver a los encapuchados haciéndose a un lado mirando interesados lo que pasaba con ellos. Caminaron hasta colocarse delante de una gran puerta.

De la mano de uno salió inmediatamente un tridente que giro lentamente haciendo un agujera en esta pared para hacerla una puerta, entrando el primer encapuchado para luego pasar sus ojos por todo el lugar con una sonrisa burlona. Al momento de remover aquello se logro ver una gran cabellera de color azul, con el peinado en la forma de una piña y una larga coleta que bajaba hasta sus glúteos. Sus ojos con heterocromia uno de color azul y el otro de color rojo mostrando un símbolo extraño en este. Vestía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo, una camisa de color blanca y una corbata desordenada, unos guantes negros de los cuales portaba dos anillos del infierno y una chaqueta arriba de la camisa de color negro, dándole un aspecto hermoso.

La otra persona removió su capucha, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, su cabello caía por su rostro de color azulado casi violeta dejando ver una parte pequeña en forma de piña cayéndole el resto como una cascada por su espalda hasta la columna, con un largo flequillo en su frente, con un parche negro en su rostro. Su único ojo visible era de un hermoso color violeta que brillaba con intensidad. Vestía una falda de color negro arriba de las rodillas bastante ceñida a su cuerpo, unas medias de color kaki ceñidas de la misma forma a sus piernas con unos tacones de color negro, una musculosa de color azul y una blusa manga larga de color kaki con los bordes de color negro, la mujer suspiro y camino colocándose alado del chico de cabello largos.

Los dos chicos de atrás también removieron su capucha, dejando ver que uno tenía un gorro como los de invierno con una bola de esponja en la cabeza. Dejando caer dos lados hacia sus orejas, un corto cabello de color azul y unas gafas realmente delgadas y finas dejando ver sus ojos metalizados de color azul, y una marca debajo de sus mejillas de una barra de datos. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados vistiendo un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro y una camisa de color blanca con una corbata un poco mal arreglada.

A su lado derecho dejo caer de la misma forma la capucha un rubio de grandes ojos dorados, con una gran cicatriz en su nariz dejando ver lo oscura que estaba, mientras portaba en su rostro una mueca bastante aburrida con una botella de agua en sus labios y tirado en el suelo con la botella en sus labios. Al portar la capucha todavía sin removerla se podrían observar sus piernas largas dejando ver un pantalón de color plateado y una camisa de manga larga de color rojo con varios rotos a los lados.

Atrás de ellos la capucha más arreglada fue removida dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos de color rosa, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos de color violeta, vestía un short de jean completamente claro con un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro un poco más abajo que aquel short que era amarrado con un cinturón negro con una hebilla de color plateada, un strapless de color negro encima de una blusa de una sola manga de color verde que se amarraba en su cuello con una serie de pulseras y unos tacones altos de color rosa al igual que un grupo de cadenas en sus piernas.

—Mukuro-sama —llamo la peliazul—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto, el hombre giro a ver a la chica alargando su típica sonrisa.

—Kufufufufu~ Mi pequeña y hermosa Nagi, estamos buscando la entrar a la ciudad escondida de "El Cairo" —comento como todo sabio moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante seguido de los demás, simplemente porque no se querían aburrir en la entrada.

—Mukuro-sama… ya es el mensaje 100 que el guardián de la nube le ha mandado —comento la peliazul mirando el mensaje que decía exactamente lo mismo que Gokudera "Te morderé hasta la muerte estúpida piña" o "Regresa a tu tanque pescado, hay bailare que será tu tumba" — ¿Por qué no lo llama? —le pregunto la chica, el peliazul la miro con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios, ella suspiro guardando el aparato mirando a su jefe que regresaba la mirada hacia adelante.

—Kufufu~ es obvio que Tsunayoshi se fue de viaje y no le dijo cuando él llego a Namimori, no es mi problema esos mafiosos no me interesante —contesto cortante con la mano en su pecho asintiendo muchas veces como un buen político.

—Estoy preocupada por el Boss, ¿estará bien?

— ¡Oh! ¡La hemos encontrado! —dice emocionado juntando sus dos manos corriendo hacia la entrada ante la mirada incrédula de los tres por su bipolaridad, pero como estaban acostumbrados lo siguieron levantándose de hombros observando hacia la puerta que este tocaba con el tridente haciendo que la cascada se dividiera al igual que la entrada — ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Dorado! —todos miraron al guardián de la niebla como si estuviera loco, pero Chrome levanto su mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

—Pero… ¿El Dorado, no se encuentra en América del Sur? —aclaraba interesante, ante la mirada que el chico le mandaba y esa sádica y sínica sonrisa de sus labios la hizo suspiro comenzando a caminar —. Vamos al Dorado, Chikusa, Ken, M.M —los chicos se alzaron de hombros siguiendo a la peliazul dejando por un momento al peliazul que fue rodeado de una gran aura brillante.

**.::.**

**África – Sudáfrica / Futuro.**

La pelota de beisbol había salido directo a las gradas que han sido atrapadas por una belleza exóticamente, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro complexión delgada y tés morena. El hombre levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos oscuros mirando al bateador con una sonrisa mientras devolvía de una lanzada a donde estaba un pequeño chico. Camino hasta mitad de la cancha cruzándose de brazos haciendo que todos corrieran para acercarse al hombre de unos veintiocho años. Este miro a todo alargando una sonrisa sincera y dulce, soltando una pequeña carcajada de su garganta.

—Definitivamente, han mejorado y bastante —comento asintiendo muchas veces para lanzar la bola que tenía en la mano, que fue atrapada por un hermoso chico de largos cabellos rubios de complexión delgada, que aparentaba solo 15 años y su mirada era fría, arrogante pero con una sonrisa dulce y reflexiva. De tés bronceada, dejando ver sus mejillas quemadas por el sol sosteniendo la pelota mirando su entrenador —. En especial tú. Yukimura —contesto con una sonrisa.

—Yamamoto-sensei —llamaron al hombre con una gran sonrisa en los labios — ¡Gracias por entrenarnos hoy! —dijeron al tiempo que hacían una reverencia, el hombre comenzó a desordenarle el cabello a todos, y se dio la vuelta al momento de que su pierna era jalada por su perro mientras que su golondrina se posicionaba en su cabeza abajo para tomar el teléfono mirando los mensajes de Kyoya, levanta una ceja frunciendo el ceño caminando lentamente hasta un teléfono marcando a una casa en Japón.

—_Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de la tormenta. El Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿se encuentra?_ —pregunto cortante por el teléfono, escuchando algunas disculpas porque se había ido de viaje, frunció el ceño para luego agradecer cerrando el teléfono dándose media vuelta levantando de nuevo aquel teléfono mirándolo con preocupación —. Supongo que tendré que ir a Japón… —menciono dándose lentamente la vuelta mirando a sus estudiantes que corrían por la chancha — ¡Yukimura! ¡Ves a recoger tus maletas que nos vamos! —grito animado moviendo su mano, el chico se dio la vuelta asintiendo corriendo hacia la casa donde se habían estado quedando durante algunos meses el chico camino hasta el entrenador entregándole algunas cosas —. Suerte, Yu-san —el hombre hizo una reverencia al moreno y se dio la vuelta tomando sus maletas mirando a sus mascotas que regresaron a las cajas —. Tsk, si este mal presentimiento es verdad… te veré de nuevo, Haya-chan.

**.::.**

**Francia - París / Futuro.**

Varios encapuchados entraban in fraganti a una mansión en la zona, mirándose entre sí asintiendo aquella larga gabardina cubría por completo sus cuerpos, entraron tranquilamente hacia la ventana mirando por el balcón por si había alguien cerca. Entraron por la puerta escuchando algunos gemidos giraron levemente el rostro sonrojándose a más no poder viendo a un hombre encima de una mujer con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas cabe decir que la mujer tenía la misma expresión, los tres comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la habitación saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la misma forma, se secaron su frente por el susto que se habían pegado, y luego giraron el rostro viéndose entre sí haciendo una muesca de asco –_claro cuando lo hacen ellos no les da asco_- los tres se miraron asintiendo rápidamente para comenzar a buscar en todas las habitación sin tratar de hacer tanto ruido. El primer encapuchado miro una habitación con una gran puerta donde había dos grandes cuernos, le salió una gran gota de sudor pero tomo la perilla de la puerta sin conseguir que se abriera, le salió una gota de sudor y salto hacia atrás haciendo que su anillo produjera una gran flama provocando que la caja que sostenía se abriera dejando libre un gran leopardo que rugió rompiendo por completo la puerta.

Los dos encapuchados que iban adelante se golpearon la frente ante la estupidez de su amigo corriendo haciendo donde el chico estaba alado de aquella caja de animal mirando la entrada de la puerta viendo a un pelinegro tirado en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza y al encapuchado sin la capucha con su cabello plateado mirando interrogante al chico, lo tomo de la pierna y comenzó a rodarlo por todo el lugar saliendo de aquello.

Iban los tres caminando por lo largos pasillos, uno se veía completamente tranquilo y los otros dos miraban de reojo a el pobre Lambo que era rodado como si fuera un costal. Pero levantaron una ceja al ver que la entrada estaba rodeada de hombres y todo alrededor estaba destruido, los tres fruncieron el ceño al notar que entre todos había salido un hombre alto, corpulento de cabellos rojizos mirando interesado a los tres encapuchados que sujetaban por una pierna a su víctima.

Atrás del hombre se vio una pequeña chica, para algunos se podría decir que en realidad embriagaba una hermosa aura de madures, comenzando de arriba hacia abajo tenía un cuerpo realmente hermoso, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña, sus bustos eran de un tamaño considerable pero al llegar a su rostro los tres casi caían al estilo anime al ver que tenía un gran parecido al Bovino pero con unas grandes gafas cubriendo su rostro.

**—** **_Si les livraisons_****_Bovino_****_Lambo_****_nous pouvons aller_**(Si nos entregas a Bovino Lambo, pueden irse) —comento arrogante levantando una ceja.

**—_D__ésolé_ **(Lo lamento) —menciono el encapuchado tirando lentamente la pierna al suelo, alargando una sonrisa arrogante —. **_Mais_****_la vache_****_stupide_****_viens avec nous_**(Pero la vaca estúpida viene con nosotros) —cuando termino de hablar varios hombres estaban a su alrededor con armas en mano, dos de ellos chasquearon la lengua haciendo que una gran llama saliera de los dedos de cada uno, abriendo rápidamente sus cajas de arma, un cabello rubio y una llama azul en su frente se noto cuando la capucha logro bajar completamente cuando a su lado había un gran delfín volando, mientras que el peliplateado se había bajado la capucha estaba alado del leopardo y varias cajas se veían en su cadera, los disparos comenzaron a sonar y la voz seca del hombre invadió todo el lugar, mirando los agujeros y el gran humo que estaba alrededor de los muertos** — ****_Oh_****_mais il est!_** (¡Oh pero que es esto!) —Dijo animada la voz —**_C'est_****_une pièce de monnaie_****_!_** (**¡Es una moneda!) **—notando que sus cabellos tocaban el suelo la parte donde el humo comenzaba a dispersarse dejando ver unos escudos, los dos sonrieron arrogantes mirando a sus enemigos que tenían los ojos abiertos como plato.

—**_Vous_****_ ne les a jamais appris à ne pas salir avec la famille Vongola?_** **(¿Nunca les enseñaron a no meterse con la familia Vongola?) —pregunto el rubio alargando una sonrisa arrogante cuando su delfín comenzó a bañar a todos en la zona haciendo que sus armas automáticamente se desactivaran por la gran flama pura de la lluvia, Gokudera alargo una sonrisa burlona mirando que aquel leopardo había saltado gruñendo de la manera más agresiva haciendo que todos en el lugar se quedaran congelados ante el gruñido. **

— ¡Shot of cloud! —menciono arrogante el peliplateado lanzando rápidamente una gran carga de disparos de llamas de la nube que atravesó por completo a todos los que estaban alrededor, dejando claramente un poco cerca de aquella niña que se desmayo por aquel susto, alargo una sonrisa arrogante al saber que el único que podría hacerle competencia a sus poder a pesar de ser un Giglio Nero era** "**_Lightning Gamma_", aquel guardián de la tormenta de las seis verdaderas coronas fúnebres "_Zakuro_" y esos dos sujetos a parte de su jefe –_cuando se refiere a esos dos sujetos se refiere a Hibari Kyoya y a Rokudou Mukuro_- coloco sus manos en las caderas comenzando a reír como loco por lo débiles que eran aquellos sujetos, coloco un cigarrillo en su labio dando una larga calada.

Un gruñido se escucho en la parte de atrás, los tres se voltearon un poco observando a un pelinegro que estaba tratando de visualizar donde estaba.

— ¡**_Ahodera_**! — (para los que no saben, Aho en japonés es fonéticamente de "estúpido" o algo por el estilo. _Dera_ es básicamente quitándole el _Goku_ del principio, así que sería básicamente "_Estúpido Gokudera_") grito Lambo al momento de verificar con quien estaba en ese lugar, haciendo que al hombre le salieran canas verdes y su cuerpo comenzara a emanar un aura completamente asesina — ¿Eh? —pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados observando a aquellos que estaban ahí —. ¿Fuuta? ¿Eh? ¿Basil? —pregunto mirando a los mencionados que sonrieron nerviosos pero de pronto su cuerpo se petrifico al ver a todos los sujetos delante de ellos muertos y a sus sirvientes de la misma forma — ¡¿Qué hiciste**_Ahodera_**?! —grito señalándolo furioso.

— ¡Yo solo defendí tu maldito trasero! —grito señalando al pelinegro que estaba inconsciente, o mejor dicho muerto en las piernas de otros, un tic se había formado en la ceja del pelinegro pero luego de reaccionar conociéndolo mientras se escondía detrás de un interrogante rubio.

— ¡Bien hecho**_Estupidera_**!, si no fuera por ti me hubieran obligado a casarme con una mujer que le robe su virginidad —dijo como todo un héroe mirando al horizonte cuando de un momento a otro unas olas se formaban en la parte de atrás y él se veía como en una gran colina, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor —. Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto interesado mirando a todos que giraron el rostro al peliplateado.

—Juudaime fue secuestrado —dijo mordiéndose el labio —. La única pista que tenemos es una flama de color plateada —comento serio mirando el rostro del pelinegro que automáticamente bajo la cabeza apretando sus manos, una gran llama de la voluntad de color verde cubrió completamente el cuerpo del pelinegro que los rayos comenzaron a perder el control, delante del peliplateado estaba su arma que evitaba que aquellas llamas entraran pero por lo fuerte que eran y esa gran aura asesina que desprendía el Bovino era realmente abominable, Gokudera alargo una sonrisa arrogante sabiendo el porqué del enojo de aquel sujeto y lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

— ¿Y qué mierda están haciendo? —pregunto, en todos los años de conocer a Lambo Bovino, había hecho que las dos personas que estaban a su alrededor –_dígase Basil y Fuuta_- se estremecieron al escuchar la voz realmente furiosa del pelinegro, en cambio el peliplateado sonrió con arrogancia —¡**_Ahodera_**! ¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?! —grito señalando pero luego reacciono con un golpe en el rostro de Hayato mirándolo de la misma forma, los dos se mandaban rayitos y su aura asesina aumentaba.

— ¡No solo me mires a mí! ¡Los seis fuimos unos idiotas! ¡Lo abandonamos! ¡Dejándolo completamente solo! ¡Solo por capricho! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Por capricho! ¡Y ahora estamos pagando, no eres el único preocupado! ¡No eres el único que quiere matar a aquel sujeto que secuestro a Juudaime! ¡No eres el único que quiere vengar la muerte de Reborn-san, ni de los demás Arcobalenos que murieron! ¡Deja de ser tan caprichoso Lambo! ¡Esto es en serio! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Serio! —grito haciendo que el aura del chico desapareciera pero su cuerpo seguía rodeado de aquella flama de voluntad —. ¿Vienes? —pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro… —comento cerrando sus ojos realmente decididos dejando que su cuerpo se fuera por completo aquella llama de la última voluntad —. Después de todo soy el guardián del rayo de el Joven Vongola —dijo señalándose a si mismo alargando una sonrisa burlona, los tres asintieron comenzando a salir de la casa, mientras giraba a ver a su antiguo hogar llorando por dentro —. **_Estupidera_ **—gruño caminando detrás de él.

**.::.**

**Italia – Sicilia / Futuro / Castillo Varia. **

Un hombre de cabellos blancos, vestía un traje elegante y una corbata. Estaba corriendo con las manos vendadas por todo el castillo, manteniendo la vista hacia adelante sin decir absolutamente nada escuchando música. Sus grandes ojos plateados estaban abiertos y una gran aura brillante lo rodeaba completamente, a su lado iba un hombre con un extraño peinado en su cabello, un fleco de color verde con una cresta de color roja en su cabeza. Mientras su cuerpo corría por toda la base, los que pasaban por ahí ya ni les prestaban atención, luego de noventa y nueve vueltas había sido tan traumático preguntarse porque corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero hacen como cuando su jefe, Xanxus se ponía a discutir con el capitán de división y estrategia Squalo, exacto ignorarlos.

— ¡Todo lo que el cuerpo pide, me toca complacerlo! ¡Todo lo que mi cuerpo me pide! ¡Lo llevo al EXTREMO! —Cantaba el peliblanco a gritos corriendo mas fuerte — ¡Esta carrera es EXTREMA! Y ¡Sasagawa Ryohei no se rinde EXTREMAMENTE! —grito levantando la dos manos arrastrando a dos chicos que pasaban tranquilamente por ahí, siendo arrastrados por el peliblanco, y dos que se iban a devolver fueron arrastrados por el otro — ¡Bien Lussuria! ¡El que cargue más miembros gana! ¡EXTREMAMENTE! —dijo tomando de solapa a dos pobres hombres que aparecieron de la nada.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dijo colocando sus manos en su típica forma sacando los dos dedos de la esquina y levantando el pulgar — ¡Si gano ese cuerpecito tuyo será solo mío! —dijo meloso comenzando a mover su cuerpo como gusano de un lado a otro provocando que una gota de sudor y un estremecimiento de su cuerpo del peliblanco, al notar su aura brillante rodeado de corazones y estrellas, mirando de reojo al sujeto que tomaba de solapas a muchos y aumentaba la velocidad.

—Tengo que dejar de llevarme por mi sentido de competencia… me hare ver idiota si acepto una cita con él —se estremece —. No es que me caiga mal… de echo EXTREMAMENTE es un digno rival pero a veces… su EXTREMO comportamiento afeminado… me asusta ¡Al EXTREMO! —hablo/grito aumentando la velocidad tomando de la misma manera de solapas a los que estaban caminando por ahí.

—Sempai ayuda~ —dijo inocente y aburrido con una cabeza de rana siendo jalado por el peliblanco que paso corriendo por ahí, dejando a un rubio realmente divertido ver los ojos en forma de punto a su compañero.

—Oiga, Capitán Squalo —le llamo interesado el chico rubio, el peliblanco bajo la mirada observando al joven con una ceja en alto —. ¿Es bueno saber lo que escondemos? —pregunto tranquilo mirando al Tiburón que fruncía el ceño levantándose de hombros.

—El maldito jefe dijo que se iba a divertir con las escenas de los guardianes del idiota mocoso del Decimo Vongola, así que como todo Bebé no interfieras —dijo colocando la mano en el cabello del rubio que se le sombreo la frente quitando la mano de este mirándolo indignado.

— ¡Soy un príncipe! —grito señalándolo mientras este se daba la vuelta.

—Eres de rango Bebé, así que no fastidies.

El rubio cerro sus ojos fastidiados recordando aquella reunión que tuvieron hace algunos días, cuando el guardián del sol de la Decima Generación estaba en una misión que mágicamente Xanxus le ordeno que se largara.

**_En una oscura habitación, se podrían escuchar los largos y jugosos gemidos de un chico de no más de 20 años, al igual que los suspiros de placer de un joven de no más de de veintinueve años. Las manos de un rebelde rubio bajaban lentamente las manos de el peliverde que yacía sin aquella rana en su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas soltando gemidos realmente claros, el chico bajo la mirada rozando su nariz con la ajena mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja ajena. _**

**_— ¡B…Bel…-sempai…! Ugh… _**

**_Se escuchaban los gemidos de aquel peliverde, el rubio soltó su típica risa "Shishishishi" acompañada por ciertamente un gemido de placer cuando estaba completamente dentro del peliverde, sus caderas se movían para adelante y para atrás sintiendo como el chico sujetaba fuertemente la cabecera del mueble gimiendo, sus caderas estaban levantadas y el rubio se encontraba de pie a aquel sofá, el pequeño joven se movió un poco soltando un gemido más pronunciado. _**

**_— ¡Bel-sempai! —grito con un gemido de placer acompañado de un gruñido de la misma categoría cuando sintieron que los dos llegaron al clímax, el rubio se arrodillo delante del chico cuando su flácido miembro salió dejando su rostro en el estomago del peliverde que trataba de regular la respiración sujetando levemente el cabello ajeno. _**

**_—Hn… _**

**_Escucharon el sonido de la puerta, los dos giraron levemente hacia ella, y se miraron entre sí; el peliverde se levanto tranquilo colocando su ropa mientras el rubio se arreglaba solamente el pantalón dejando su camisa completamente suelta con la copa en sus manos. El rubio se acomodo en el mueble observando cómo caminaba lentamente el peliverde sacando sus cuchillos lanzando uno rápidamente a la cabeza de rana que apareció de un momento a otro en su cabeza. _**

**_—Sempai, ¿puede por favor no apuñalarme cuando trato de abrir la puerta? —pregunto tranquilo colocando la mano en la perilla._**

**_—Shishishishi, créeme que no puedo hacer eso cuando vas tan lento —le menciono colocando esta en sus labios. _**

**_— ¿Y de quien cree que es la culpa? Cuando es un maniático del sexo ni siquiera me deja descansar un rato… _**

**_— ¡¿Qué?! —gruño rompiendo la copa Bel con sus manos mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la frente. _**

**_—Es un ninfómano, se lo he dicho muchas veces debe de calmar aquella obsesión con el sexo que quiere tener con mi pequeño y lindo cuerpo —siguió —. Así cuando su pequeño amigo ya no pueda continuar me tendré que buscar… _**

**_— ¡Ya abre la maldita puerta estúpida Rana! —dijo gruñendo furioso por las últimas palabras que no dejo terminar del peliverde, apretando fuertemente sus dientes. _**

**_—Hai sempai —Fran abrió la puerta observando a dos sujetos que estaban completamente rojos delante de ellos luego de haber "escuchado" su conversación, Fran dejo salir un suspiro mirando a los sujetos de arriba abajo — ¿Qué se les ofrece? —seguramente eran nuevos por la forma en la que estaban sonrojados, solo los antiguos sabían los "gustos" de sus miembros de alto rango. _**

**_—Fran-sama, Belphegor-sama —llamo uno de ellos en un susurro_**

**_— Xanxus-sama los solicita en la oficina de reunión rápidamente —menciono el otro hombre, los dos hicieron una reverencia y sosteniendo la mirada de Fran que los observaba aburrido mientras volteaba a ver al rubio que se estaba arreglando la camisa. _**

**_—Sempai, parece que el estúpido jefe quiere vernos —menciono tranquilo caminando dentro de la habitación, los hombres de una reverencia desaparecieron, el rubio se mantenía con la mirada hacia el techo tranquilo acomodando su camisa que fue suspendida por las manos del peliverde, este lo observo levemente viendo como estaba acomodando su camisa —. ¿Quieres apurarte? _**

**_—Cállate, que no estoy de humor. _**

**_— ¿No estás de humor? Pero ahora que hiciste… _**

**_— ¡El que lo hizo fuiste tú! —Dijo atrayéndolo más hacia así por su brazo —. Eres demasiado temerario para decir todo eso —el peliverde amplio una sonrisa y levanto el rostro rozando sus labios con los ajenos. _**

**_— ¿Temerario? Eso no lo dijiste cuando comenzamos a salir _**

**_El rubio se sonrojo cuando el peliverde se levanto de un salto saliendo de la habitación, este reacciono mordiendo su labio y lanzando varios cuchillos que dos de ellos pasaron por cada lado del rostro del peliverde. _**

**_— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no lance cuchillos de esa manera sempai, y más cuando está nervioso o avergonzado? —pregunto tranquilo mirando a los cuchillos en la pared. _**

**_—Solo cállate —menciono caminando con las manos en los bolsillos bajando la mirada al suelo dejando que su cabello cubriera mas sus flequillos. _**

**_Dentro de una gran oficina se encontraban todos los oficiales de alto rango de los vongola, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba tranquilamente un hermoso y exuberante moreno de grandes y hermosos ojos de color rojo. Tenía una serie de plumas en la parte de alado de su rostro con una camisa de color blanca y una corbata, tenía un pantalón de color negro con franjas de color kaki a los lados y unas delgadas de color blanca, unas altas botas de color negro con los cordones kaki y una chaqueta que llevaba en los hombros de color negro con las mangas de franjas gruesas de color kaki, sus ojos los tiene cerrado notando algunas cicatrices en su rostro. _**

**_A su lado con una espada en su mano se encontraba el capitán de estrategia de cabello largo de color plateado, con la chaqueta completamente amarrada manga larga que poseía una capucha que estaba cubierta con un poco de tela delgada de plumas, un pantalón de color negro con la franja delantera de color kaki y blanca más delgada y unas botas que solo cubrían más arriba de sus tobillos. Sus ojos plateados estaban entrecerrados con una gran vena en la frente y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. _**

**_A su lado un hombre de unas gafas de color negra con los bordillos de color rojo, una camisa de color blanca completamente arreglada al igual que su corbata, poseía el mismo uniforme que el anterior con la diferencia de que su chaqueta estaba completamente abierta y las plumas de su traje son completamente más gruesas, el flequillo cubre la mitad de su cabeza mientras que su cresta se nota más arreglada y sus mejillas roja moviéndose como gusano de un lado a otro. Sus botas altas de color negro con los cordones de color rojo completamente gruesos. _**

**_Detrás de la silla del jefe se encontraba un hombre moreno con un exagerado bigote de color café y barba con los brazos en la parte de atrás vistiendo el mismo uniforme que los demás, con unos cinturones en X de color rojo con varios detalles plateados y varios paraguas en su espalda, tenía la mirada seria y su cabello estaba realmente desordenado. _**

**_Delante de ellos sentados en un mueble estaba el "príncipe" y su "subordinado" digo el novato de los altos cargos, el rubio tenía su típica corona en la cabeza que lo marcaba como príncipe, el mismo uniforme que los demás con la diferencia de que portaba una camisa de color morada con franjas negras, la chaqueta completamente abierta al igual que el ceñido pantalón y las altas botas de color negro que se amarraban en la parte de atrás. _**

**_A su lado jugando con una pequeña hormiga traumada, se encontraba el peliverde con la gran cabeza de rana dejando que varios flecos de color verde se resbalaran por sus mejillas, con la chaqueta del uniforme con varios bolsillos, el pantalón de aquel uniforme y unas botas un poco altas mas debajo de las rodillas de color negro mirando indiferente a todos sus estúpidos sempai's. _**

**_— ¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Se escucho el gran grito del peliplateado — ¡¿Así que lo determinaron como desaparecido?! _**

**_Movía su espada hacia todas partes teniendo una de sus manos en la cadera riendo como loco, mientras los demás observaban a su capitán con una gota de sudor, ignorando su teatro, y soltaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa sádica de sus labios. _**

**_— ¡¿Y bien Boss?! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto Lussuria mirando a su jefe que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. _**

**_—Boss —susurro Leviathan con su vista fijada en la cabeza de su jefe. _**

**_—Sawada Tsunayoshi, está planeando algo grande. Seguramente el secuestro tiene que ver con aquellos sujetos de esa extraña llama de color plateada que últimamente ha estado rondando por toda Italia —menciono el hombre tranquilo para abrir mirando a sus subordinados —. Eso es tan problemático, yo no hare nada. _**

**_— ¡¿Qué?! —grito Squalo llamando la atención de todos —. ¡Vas a dejar que se gane todo el crédito! ¡Hay que averiguar sobre esa extraña llama! _**

**_—No, simplemente esperare para actuar. _**

**_—Tsk… ¡Que te crees bastardo jefe! _**

**_—Shishishishi, quizás será divertido esperar a ver qué pasa, a parte sus guardianes no estaban con él, me pregunto cómo reaccionara Ryohei. _**

**_— ¡Oh el pobre de mi Ryohei! —Todos miraron –menos Xanxus- a Lussuria como diciendo "¿desde cuándo es tuyo?" _**

**_— ¡VOIIIIII! ¡Esa no es la razón! ¡Jefe bastardo! ¡Sawada es el jefe, no podemos ignorar eso! —dijo señalándolo. _**

**_—No me importa, yo estoy bajo el cargo del noveno —dijo indiferente, el peliplateado suspiro y los demás rieron divertidos. _**

**_—Entonces estúpido jefe, estás diciendo que ignoremos absolutamente todo lo que está pasando —mencionaba Fran levantándose —. Está bien… _**

**_—No le dirás nada a Mukuro Rokudou, es una orden. _**

**_— ¿Qué dices Xanxus? Esto es serio. _**

**_—Esto es de los guardianes del Decimo Vongola, y es asunto de los guardianes del Decimo Vongola actuar como tales… —cierra los ojos abriéndolos —. Eso les enseñara una lección a no separarse de su jefe cuando la ocasión lo requiere, si necesitan ayuda se la daremos pero solo si la piden, ¿entendido? _**

**_—Shishishishi, aunque no lo acepta también está preocupado. _**

**_— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Bel?! ¡El Boss nunca se preocuparía por esas escorias! _**

**_—Que estúpido eres pulpo~ —dijo divertido Bel levantándose ante la mirada fulminante de aquel hombre. _**

El chico lanzo un largo suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar al lado contrario por donde su capitán de estrategias y los locos deportistas habían ido entrando al campo de entrenamiento sacando sus cuchillos mientras comenzaba a divertirse lanzándolos hacia varios muñecos de plástico.

**.::.**

**En algún lugar en el cielo; Pasado. **

Se encontraba una hermosa peliazul siendo atendida por una azafata que estaba dejando un grupo de distintos pasteles, la chica le agradecía comiendo tranquilamente e intercambiando palabras con dos amables chicas a su lado mientras estas contaban una serie de cosas. A diferencia de la hermosura y diversión de Chrome los… demás guardianes no estaban tan contentos…

En la primera clase se notaba como estaban golpeados los guardianes del Decimo Vongola mientras que alado del castaño dormido en las piernas del pelinegro de ojos profundos y patillas onduladas fulminando con la mirada a los "ruidosos" chicos, detrás de ellos estaban las azafatas protegiéndose en Reborn –_aunque era más por miedo al mencionado_- mientras se notaban chichones, tabiques partidos, ropa rasgada e incluso se notaba como los dedos de todos estaban rotos.

—Y vuelvan a formar un alboroto como el de antes, que los matare a todos —estos asintieron rápidamente e incluso Lambo que estaba de la misma manera golpeado que los demás.

Los parpados del pequeño castaño comenzaron a abrirse, el pelinegro bajo la mirada viendo como se despertaba el castaño quedando sentando en la silla tallando lentamente sus ojitos, giro a ver a sus guardianes que miraban con estrellas en los ojos a su jefe mientras notaba como todos estaban golpeados, reacciono y los detallo a todos.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —contestaron mecánicamente estos, el castaño miro de reojo a su tutor que estaba siendo atendido por unas hermosas azafatas.

—Reborn.

—Los castigue por revoltosos —contesto cortante, el castaño suspiro y los miro de reojo con una gota de sudor al ver que estos voltearon la cara indignados –_todos_- mientras Lambo comenzaba a llorar lanzándose en los brazos del castaño.

— ¡Reborn es malo con Lambo!

—Ya tranquilo Lambo, ¿Por qué no pides algunos dulces? —pregunto dulcemente el castaño, el pelinegro asintió y se bajo caminando hasta una de las azafatas que le ofreció amablemente una bolsa de dulces y el niño completamente animado se fue a comer sus dulces en su asiento.

La primera clase de aquel avión, era realmente hermosa, era una amplia estancia de color totalmente blanco, donde habían seis sillas y en cada una había una mesa amplia donde se podría observar un televisor y unos audífonos grandes las sillas tenían una almohada de color negra ya que eras eran de color completamente blancas, estaban un poco alejadas ya que se permitía bajarlas lo suficiente, un sofá amplio delante de estas donde estaba sentado antes Reborn cuando se levanto caminando tranquilamente hacia una mesa donde le esperaba un gran almuerzo, los demás miraban de reojo sus mesas observando que algunas eran para dos personas, el castaño se levanto caminando hacia su mesa junto a Kyoya y los demás de la misma forma se sentaban en las suyas para la hora del almuerzo, para tristeza de los guardianes de la niebla y del sol Lambo se sentó con ellos ya que Gokudera y Yamamoto se sentaron en su propia mesa.

—La comida de hoy es de estilo Alemán; _Codillo_; bañado en salsa BBQ, junto a un fino plato de chiles jalapeños, junto a un grupo de panes cortados de la fina receta de la casa bañados en azúcar parecido a los churros mexicanos; y un vaso de vino para los jóvenes. Al señor Reborn le hemos traído una cerveza —hablo la hermosa azafata —. Por favor disfruten de la comida; con permiso.

—Señorita —levanto la mano Tsuna, la mujer se acerco al chico mientras este sonreía dulcemente —. ¿Puede traer la botella de vino? Es que con solo uno no podre terminar mi comida.

—Pero señorito…

—Tráigalo —contesto con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada de terror que hizo a la mujer asentir rápidamente, Kyoya lo miro con una gota en su nuca comenzando a comer ignorando las locuras que de un momento a otro salían de Tsunayoshi.

—Tsunayoshi —el chico levanto la mirada hacia Kyoya que lo estaba observando interrogante, el chico levanto una ceja y este suspiro colocando su mano en la mejilla —. Has dormido 3 horas, ¿Qué soñaste?

—Había un hombre… solo podría notar su cabello rojo como la sangre… y no solo eso estaba alrededor de un montón de cuerpos… y en sus manos poseía una pulseras…

— ¿Pulseras?

—Sí, eran gruesas y tenían varios símbolos… como religiosos…

— ¿Puedes dibujarla? —el chico asintió y el pelinegro se levanto buscando en el cajón delante de él un lápiz y un papel —. Ten.

Tsuna comenzó a dibujar rápidamente en el papel, de hecho el dibujo era hermoso y bastante peculiar, tenia trece formas distintas, en cada cuadro o quizás circulo habían varios símbolos dibujados, comenzaba con un símbolo grande con la forma de la cruz patriarcal, seguida de una estrella, un extraño símbolo, un pentáculo, una luna con una estrella en el centro, un circulo con una cruz dentro, el símbolo del yin y yang, la gran entrada a un templo, el timón de un barco, una especie de calavera con dos espadas, una extraña figura con cuatro puntos, una mano con un circulo dentro y una especie de flor con un triangulo en la parte de arriba.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro Tsunayoshi?

—Sí, perfectamente…

— ¿Algo que contar? —pregunto Reborn en la parte de atrás viendo claramente el dibujo y frunciendo el ceño reconociendo algunos símbolos —. Gokudera, ¿sabes de donde aparecen todos estos símbolos?

—Algunos conozco otros… no.

—Kufufufufu~ ¿símbolos religiosos? Qué clase de sueño es ese Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¡Sawada es creyente al EXTREMO!

—Ma, ma~ debe haber otra razón, ¿no?

—Llama a Chrome, vaca estúpida —dice Reborn o más bien ordena provocando que el pequeño saliera corriendo para llamar a la guardiana de la niebla.

Luego de unos minutos Chrome llego cargando al guardián del rayo y los nueve se quedaron observando los símbolos bastante entretenidos, Kyoya se quedo observando mientras comenzaba a dibujarlos en otra hoja.

—A ver, si colocamos en orden las religiones seria_…_**_ Cristianismo, Judaísmo, Hinduismo, Bahaísmo, Islamismo, Wicca, Taoísmo, Sintoísmo, Budismo, Sijismo, Brahmanismo, Yainismo, Ayyavazhi_****. **

—Pero… ¿Por qué la cruz patriarcal es el símbolo más grande? —pregunto Chrome observando atenta el dibujo.

—Pensándolo mejor, Reborn ¿no dijiste que en la mafia no hay Dioses?

—Y no lo hay, pero no se quita que cuando los humanos se encuentran arrastrados al desastre le oran a un ser en especial para que los saquen de los problemas, la integridad humana corre un peligro basándose en esa hipótesis.

—Básicamente es que hay mafias que si tienen fe.

—Seria así dicho, Tsuna. Ya que la mafia fue creada en Italia cabe decir que su principal religión es la Católica por la ciudad de Roma, y el vaticano. Pero…

—No estoy completamente de acuerdo a nuestras hipótesis, si nos ponemos a pensar estos son símbolos religiosos de otras religiones, valga la redundancia, a parte de la cruz patriarcal tenemos otras en especiales ¿Por qué estaban en el sueño de Juudaime?

Lambo y Ryohei permanecían callados, ya que la conversación era bastante seria para su gusto.

—Kufufu~, me he acordado —todos miraron a Mukuro esperando una explicación, el chico se acomodo tomando el lápiz que Kyoya le paso escribiendo debajo de cada símbolo los nombres —. A ver,** la ****_Cruz Patriarcal_**** del ****_Cristianismo_****, ****_la Estrella de David _****del****_ Judaísmo_****, la Silaba ****_Om_**** del Hinduismo, ****_La Estrella de Nueve Puntas_**** del ****_Bahaismo_****, El ****_Pentáculo_****, o más bien un ****_Pentagrama _****dentro de un circulo de ****_Wicca_****, El "****_Testimonio_****" que es esta luna con estrella del ****_Islamismo_****, El ****_Ying Yang_****, más conocido como ****_Taijitu_**** del ****_Taoísmo_****, El ****_Torii_**** del ****_Sintoísmo_****, ****_La Rueda del Dharma_**** del ****_Budismo_****, ****_El Khanda_**** del ****_Sijismo_****, ****_El Kumbha _****del ****_Brahmanismo_****, ****_La mano Jaina _****del ****_Jainismo_**** y ****_La flor de loto_**** de ****_Ayyavazhi_****. **

— ¡Asombroso Mukuro! —dijo Tsuna aplaudiendo sus manos, los demás miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al peliazul por su rápida interferencia.

—Kufufufufu~ me debes un favor Tsunayoshi-kun~ —a todos –_menos a Reborn y a Hibari_- les salió una gota de sudor por lo descarado que era el peliazul.

— ¡Claro! —dijo amable el castaño, todos pasaron desapercibido eso ya que para los guardianes era importante la "amistad" entre ellos.

—Ok, ya tenemos sus nombres e incluso el símbolo de cada religión, pero todas están organizadas en una pulsera, pero Tsunayoshi no solo vio una, ¿había una diferente?

—Solo una, y la cruz estaba bañada como en… ¿oro? … pero no era cualquier oro… parecía como una gran llama de la voluntad del cielo.

—Y el hombre —menciono Hibari, los demás se asombraron por algo que no sabían.

— ¿Qué hombre Tsuna? ¿Cómo era? —pregunto Reborn serio.

—Su cabello era borgoña, estaba alrededor de muchos cuerpos no puedo decir si estaban muertos o no, pero en las manos de uno había un cofre y de este sobresalía sangre… y en las manos del hombre estaban estas pulseras.

— ¿Otro dato?

—Su llama… era plateada.

El silencio se hizo presente en el avión, se escucho que algo se cayó al suelo cuando vieron a Reborn sacar de una patada al piloto del avión, todos iban a ver qué pasaba cuando se pudo sentir una gran turbulencia.

—Habla el capitán Reborn; en estos momentos he de aumentar la velocidad del avión ha surgido una emergencia colóquense sus cinturones, cierren el puto pico y no digan ni una sola palabra —hablo con los ojos fruncidos, Chrome se fue a sentar en el asintió del sicario y los demás guardianes ayudaron al piloto a acomodarse en el sofá colocando el cinturón de seguridad y se sentaron todos en los asientos mirando con una gota de sudor hacia la puerta donde Reborn estaba.

—Si Reborn reacciono así… quiere decir que esa llama de color plateada es realmente peligrosa… —el castaño chasqueo la lengua por su pensamiento y una mano estuvo encima de la suya.

—Yo te prometí que te protegería, No te preocupes —dijo Kyoya mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño asintió levemente y se acerco un poco rosando sus labios con los del pelinegro.

—Gracias Kyo-chan.

—De nada Tsu-kun —le contesto el pelinegro, los dos rieron levemente por los apodos.

**.::.**

**Italia – Sicilia; Pasado. **

Se ven a los guardianes fuera de la oficina de seguridad, y a un castaño frunciendo el ceño firmando los montones de papeles que los policías de Italia le entregaban.

La oficina era grande y sobre todo hermosa. Había varias mesas donde varias mujeres estaban tecleando y frente a ellas los guardianes e incluso Reborn con las manos cruzadas, las paredes estaban cubiertas de un hermoso color rojo con varios estantes y mesas de madera, los hombres miraban con una gota de sudor al castaño que estaba firmando absolutamente todo.

**—****_Come hai potuto_****_farmi_****_firmare per_****_me?_** (¿Cómo es posible que tú me hagas firmar a mí?)

**—****_Sei tu il capo_****_, dopo tutto, _****_Dame-_****_Tsuna_** (Eres el jefe después de todo, Dame-Tsuna)

—**_Non è un_****_ po 'strano ... Mi dispiace tutto ciò che è andato ufficiale, pagare tutte le spese ospedaliere e ho anche donare per l'aeroporto in Sicilia una somma di denaro per le spese e danni sul piano e la gente_** (No es ni gracioso un poco... lamento todo lo que ha pasado oficiales; pagare todos los gastos del hospital y tambien he de donar al aeropuerto de Sicilia una suma de dinero por los gastos y daños ocasionados en el avion y en las personas)

**—****_Non_****_ si deve preoccupare se la famiglia Vongola per comprendere a fondo la tua urgenza di ottenere velocemente in Sicilia_** (No tiene de que preocuparse, si es la Familia Vongola entendemos perfectamente su urgencia a llegar rapido a Sicilia)

**—****_Scusa_** (Con permiso)

Todos los que estaban dentro de la oficina salieron, Reborn caminaba tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos y los demás miraban de reojo que el muy campante sicario luego de haber traumado a todos los pasajeros iba de lo más tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—El noveno nos ha mandando una limusina para llevarnos a la mansión de Sicilia; ahí nos reuniremos dentro de dos días. Por lo pronto vallan acostumbrándose al ambiente ya que estaremos una semana aquí.

—Hai —contestaron todos a aquella orden del pelinegro, al salir los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el ambiente y el olor a mar.

Sin duda la isla de Sicilia era realmente hermosa, las grandes casas estilo antiguas hecha de piedras junto a todos los amables italianos caminando de un lado a otro con algunas risas e incluso miradas hacia todas partes, nuestros chicos se subieron a la limusina de color negro que arranco completamente de aquel aeropuerto alejándose de toda civilización.

Alejados de la civilización de Sicilia, un lugar donde se podría apreciar una playa privada, cubierta de grandes y hermosas rejas de color blanco con negro donde el gran emblema de la familia Vongola se asomaba se entraba a un grande y hermoso bosque, que alrededor de 3 horas en auto se iba recorriendo todo el camino hasta la mansión.

¿_Mansión_? Por dios era un gran y hermoso castillo con vista al mar, todos los guardianes estaban impresionados por semejante belleza –_cabe destacar que ni Tsuna ni Reborn porque ya habían estado ahí_- describir el castillo seria como quitar toda la belleza antigua que emanaba, era como los castillos medievales, servido de varias torres hecho con piedras preciosa e incluso bien pulidas que le daba el aspecto perfecto y elegante, una gran puerta de entrada bañado en un hermoso color plateado, sus torres tenían perfectamente la forma de algunos escuderos mientras que la gran muralla que daba hacia la playa era casi tapada por los grandes árboles de la parte de abajo, cabe destacar que la entrada era cubierta por un hermoso jardín donde el césped era demasiado verdecito cubierto por hermosas y grandes flores, todas rosas.

Todos se bajaron de la limusina mientras esta se perdía en el parqueadero, lentamente acercándose a la puerta esta se abrió de par en par y un castaño en especial se puso completamente azul por ver a esa "_mujer_" dentro de ese "_lugar_"

— ¡Tsu-kun! —grito la chica lanzándose a los brazos del castaño que la recibió medio dudoso.

La chica era hermosa, sin duda toda una belleza. Pero aparte de todo eso era una chica muy elegante en sus fracciones y movimientos. Su cabello era sobretodo largo de color castaño claro, peinado de una manera completamente irrelevante, cortado su flequillo cubriendo toda su frente y bajando en capas más largas hasta sus hombros donde caía el resto de su cabello libremente, su rostro era afilado y hermoso de labios pequeños y rosados con sus ojos grandes de color violeta. Vestía un corto vestido de color negro con blanco debajo de este, con unas largas medias veladas y unos tacones de color negro, y en su cabello tenía un hermoso moño en forma de flor de color negro a una esquina.

—F…Fuwa-chan…

—Aika-chan —corrigió la chica aferrándose más al cuello del castaño.

—Aika-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto echándola un poco para atrás.

—Escuche que Tsu-kun venía a Italia así que pensé que tenía que recibirlo —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sou-Nii se enojara si se entera que te saltaste de nuevo las clases solo para venir a Sicilia —dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

— ¡Bu! —Dijo haciendo un lindo punchero mirando al castaño — ¡No eres justo! A parte, no me dijo nada cuando me vine lo hice delante de sus ojos.

—Seguramente estaba tan ocupado que ni se dio cuenta de tu escapada —dijo Tsuna por lo bajo, los demás guardianes miraban la escena con una gota de sudor, pero alguien en especial tenía una vena en la frente.

—No es así… o si… —dijo colocando un dedo en sus labios pero igual lo soltó y se abrazo mas al castaño — ¡Qué bueno que estés de nuevo en Italia! ¡¿Esta vez si te quedaras?! —pregunto esperanzada los demás estaban viendo todo con una gran gota de sudor, pero antes de que la chica besara a Tsuna este estaba en las manos del pelinegro y la mujer estaba con el trasero en el suelo.

— ¡Oye que te pasa! —grito la chica señalando a Hibari.

—Cállate Herbívora y no lo toques…

— ¡¿A quién le dices herbívora?! ¡A parte si yo quiero lo puedo tocar! —grito señalándolo.

Dos perros aparecieron detrás de aquellos dos, del lado de Hibari había un gran Rottweiler mientras que del lado de Aika estaba un gran labrador los dos se fulminaban con la mirada y rayos caían en la parte de atrás de cada uno, de todos los presentes el único que se estaba divirtiendo era el pelinegro de sombrero de franja naranja que tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Kyo-kun… Aika-chan tranquilos —repito el castaño por lo bajo.

—Kufufu, Canario-kun ha perdido la paciencia.

— ¡¿Y quién te crees tú para poder tocarlo estúpida herbívora?!

— ¡Yo soy su prometida! —y ahí fue donde todo el mundo se quedo callado y la sonrisa burlona del sicario se amplió mas al ver la mirada de horror del pelinegro y la de asombro de todos los guardianes.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Do-Do-Do-Do-Domingo~ **

**Si fue error mío dije que publicaría ayer pero bueno… es que pasaron tantas cosas… **

**Me levante tipo 3 de la tarde y estaban dando un especial de "Locos de Amor" de ICarly, luego… llego mi papa **

**Y me distraje molestando con el (?) y dijo que limpiaría el historial de la PC **

**Y bueno no duro tanto tiempo pero como estaba jodiendo no me dio tiempo de escribir x'D **

**Ya después… me bañe, comí… y bueno en la noche me puse a escribir y termine tipo 12 x'D **

**Por estar haciendo otras cosas… pero ese no es el caso ¡He actualizado! **

**Pero… du, du, du *·* veremos que paso en este capítulo *·* **

**¡¿Qué forma es esa de entrar a un burdel?! ¡¿Ryohei está con los Varia?! **

**¿¡Bel y Fran!? –_Babas_- ¡Esperen! **

**¡¿Qué significan esas pulseras que ha soñado Tsunayoshi?! ¡¿Por qué todos estaban tan serios?! **

**¡¿E incluso REBORN gobernó el avión?! **

**¿¡Acaso Sicilia sabe que Vongola es una mafia y gobierna la ciudad!? **

**¡¿TSUNA CON PROMETIDA?! **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Kyoya? ¡Le ha salido competencia! ¡Y es una chica! **

**¡Y muy linda de paso! **

**Ahora responder Reviews y preguntotas~**

**Piffle Priincess****; Pero si no entiendes cosas dime ¡Yo te las aclaro! ¿Aunque si es por exámenes? ¡También! Soy buena en estudios x¡D bueno ese no es el tema *·* no debes seguir solo una historia, debes terminar tus exámenes y luego seguirlas todas (?) están tan emocionantes… (?) Ya casi no actualizare en semana, actualizare en semana otras historias x'D pero estas solo los fines de semana que tengo tiempo para quitar mis grandes lagunas *·* besitos. **

**RollChr****; JAJAJAJJA ¡Eso es cruel! Si pero es que bueno estamos hablando de Hibari Kyoya es obvio que este realmente enojado cuando su "Tuna" desaparece de la nada y no dice absolutamente nada x'D no me he podido dejar de reír con esto. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo **

**I LOVE YOU**

**KISS AND HUG**

**An-chan~**


	6. Un paso a la verdad

Capítulo V.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Un paso al tiempo.

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); 10069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); RL (Reborn X Lambo Bovino); Aoba33 (Kouyou Aoba/Sasagawa Ryohei); 4851 (Spanner/Irie Shoichi); XS (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo) 8226 (Belphegor/Fran)

Roces de Parejas: (esto es para celos) Todos los sexys del futuro le darán celos a sus parejas con los yo "pequeños" de estos e inclusive con versiones pequeñas de otros. Pero habrá; D18; D27, R27, 10027, 6927, 6918 (esto es fuego), 10051, 8018.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de fastidiar_-

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_del otro lado de un teléfono, celular u otro objeto de comunicación. _

—**_Italiano u otro idioma._**

**Recuerdos. **

Ranting: M. (es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: ¡SPOILER! En el futuro no hace algunos días que termino "el arco del futuro" con ello su batalla; pero en el pasado no hace algunos meses que "el arco de la maldición del arcoíris" termino. Todos los que eran antes bebes se convirtieron en adultos luego de algunas semanas, el decimo vongola pero ahora era "el neo vongola primo" estaba comenzando la preparatoria cerca de cumplir los 16 años; el resto de sus guardianes y amigos seguían rondando la ciudad de Namimori, pero en el futuro; un villano del que nadie se esperaba de hecho nadie conocía llego para destruir tanto el pasado como el futuro; tanto los vongola, los Simón, varia, los ex arcobalenos, kokuyou, y todos los que han estado relacionados con Sawada Tsunayoshi; deberán colocar fin a todo el caos. Convirtiéndose en el nuevo arco. "El arco de la oscuridad".

.::.

"Un paso a la verdad"

.::.

El castaño suspiro al ver que todos habían entrado en un pequeño shock, el chico aplaudió llamando la atención de todos, el castaño estaba sonrojado pero había un ceño fruncido en su frente.

—Aika-chan, no estés diciendo esas cosas… no estamos comprometidos —dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Toda la familia Vongola se ha casado con un miembro femenino de mi familia. Fuwa y Vongola han tenido muchos legados.

—Mi padre acabo con eso, ¿lo olvidas? —pregunto con una gota de sudor el castaño al recordar que su padre "Sawada" se había casado con Nana, en Japón y escapo de su boda con la madre de Aika, la chica frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—No es justo, yo quiero ser la esposa de Tsu-kun.

El sicario rodo los ojos aburridos, pensando que su estudiante le seguiría la corriente a la loca de Aika, mientras que los guardianes salieron del shock e incluso el pelinegro suspiro aliviado por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Aika, tu ya estas comprometida…

— ¡No me quiero casar con él! ¡Es aterrador! Esa estúpida sonrisa de soberanía en su rostro, y su estúpida manera de ser, a mi me gusta Tsu-kun —dijo asintiendo muchas veces —. A parte, el tampoco se quiere casar conmigo, no quiero casarme con Xanxus —afirmo. Los demás abrieron la boca de par en par al saber que ella era la prometida de Xanxus.

—No digas eso, Xanxus tiene su carácter… pero a ti es la única que te trata… ¿Normal? Es esa la palabra —dijo con una mano en su barbilla —. Eres a la única que no le dice escoria… —dijo con una gota de sudor, y los demás cayeron a estilo anime al enterarse de eso.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Xanxus no me ama! ¡El ya ama a alguien! —la mayoría mostro sorpresa, y Tsuna suspiro rascando su cabeza sabiendo que era verdad, los demás guardianes miraron a los dos chicos que estaban discutiendo aquello mientras el castaño suspiro.

—Que ese Xanxus ame a alguien sí que me sorprende —dice Gokudera, los demás asienten afirmando aquello dicho por el bombardero.

—Bueno, Xanxus… es una EXTREMA persona —dice y grita el Guardián del Sol y los demás asienten a aquello.

—Ustedes ya lo conocen —dice tranquilo Tsuna mientras se da la vuelta comenzando a entrar en la casa, el sicario comenzó a caminar a su lado y Aika se pego como un chicle en el brazo de Tsuna, de la misma forma que el castaño se le había pegado al pelinegro provocando que a este un tic en su ceja creciera.

—No es por nada Canario-kun, pero esa mocosa te va a robar a Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo cantarín el Guardián de la Niebla, corriéndose rápidamente alado del Guardián del rayo que yacía dormido en los brazos de Chrome antes de que la tonfa de Hibari golpeara su hermoso cuerpo.

—Te voy a morder hasta la muerte piña podrida, ven aquí ahora mismo —dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta, el pelimorado saco rápidamente su tridente y se puso en posición de pelea al igual que el pelinegro.

—Mukuro-sama, Guardián de la nube ¿tranquilícense si? —menciono Chrome alejándose de la posible pelea mientras sentía como Lambo se movía un poco.

— ¡Pelea al EXTREMO! —grito Ryohei colocándose entre ellos mirando que los dos botaban chispas de diversión y ganas de matar al otro.

— ¡Que crees que haces cabeza de césped!

— ¿¡A quien le dices Extrema cabeza de césped!? ¡Cabeza de pulpo!

—Ma, ma deben tranquilizarse… —dijo Yamamoto mirándolos para luego tomar la mano de Gokudera pero este se soltó rápidamente y saco varias dinamitas.

—Te voy a volar las pocas neuronas que tienes.

—Ven, que te dejare fuera del ring —dijo colocándose en posición, y así estaban.

_Nube Vs Niebla._

_Sol Vs Tormenta. _

—Todos ustedes son unos fastidiosos, se los he dicho lentamente que no quería provocaciones, desordenes e incluso aborrezco tanto el ruido, ¡¿Pueden morir?! —pregunto Reborn disparando cuatro veces, aquellas cuatro balas cruzaron rápidamente por el cuerpo de los cuatro provocando que cayeran chamuscados en el suelo por la rapidez de aquellas, el castaño seguía caminando ignorando aquello mientras los Guardianes yacían en el suelo.

—Lo repito, el Chiquitín es fuerte, vamos niña niebla, es mejor no meternos en esto —dice tranquilo caminando alado de Chrome al ver que Reborn se acercaba lentamente a los guardianes con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios.

—Lo siento Mukuro-sama… primero está mi pellejo —pensó pasando alado de este que le dedico una mirada de suplica.

.::.

Luego de aquel teatro, los chicos estaban cubiertos de muchas gasas y curitas, Tsuna estaba delante de Kyoya curándolo porque no dejo que nadie lo tocara, el castaño simplemente se divertía al ver el rostro de Kyoya, el castaño estaba tan cerca, que con solo la presencia del otro hacia que se pusieran nerviosos, el pelinegro bajo la mirada colocando su frente en la frente ajena, los dos se observaron con aquellos ojos que atraían al otro, el tiempo se había detenido para los dos, era tanto que simplemente se quedaron observándose.

—Tsunayoshi, tu… ¿estás comprometido? —pregunto en un susurro, embriagándose con el perfumen del castaño.

— ¿Celoso, Kyo-kun? —pregunto divertido ante aquello, el pelinegro gruño y el castaño soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes —. No… no lo estoy —dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla ajena, el pelinegro acerco mucho sus labios a los del castaño rozándolos un poco.

—Me alegra, porque tú eres mío, solamente mío ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Eh?...

—Así que hazte responsable, desde hoy eres mi novio —dijo cortante el pelinegro, el castaño se sonrojo completamente y antes de que dijera algo, los labios de Kyoya atraparon los del castaño en un desafiante beso, los labios de ambos se movían en un ritmo lento, hermoso y a la vez pasional, las manos pequeñas de Tsunayoshi pasaron por el cuello del pelinegro y este paso sus manos algo lastimadas por la pequeña cintura del castaño, los dos se quedaron ahí, besándose, disfrutando del sabor del otro, el beso… que estaban esperando.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Aika alado del sicario, este estaba escondiendo la presencia de ambos, la chica tenia los puños cerrados, apretándolos fuertemente, sollozo un poco y giro a ver al sicario que se mantenía inmune, agarro su chaqueta fuertemente y el hombre comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquel lugar, fue hasta que salieron a la gran azotea de la mansión donde pudo escuchar libremente el llanto de la chica, este lentamente cruzo una mano por la cabeza de esta, y la abrazo.

—Re…Reborn-Ojisan…

—Debías saberlo, Tsuna ya ama a alguien…

— ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi? —pregunto en un susurro separándose de él, el pelinegro coloco una mano en su cabello y lo despeino un poco, la niña sollozo un poco más fuerte y pego su frente en la de su tío.

—Lo siento Ai-chan, pero así son las cosas, debes entender que no todas las personas de las cuales uno se enamora están sienten lo mismo... la mafia no es para amar, pero no se puede evitar este sentimiento.

— ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir, Tío? —pregunto en un susurro bajo, el hombre se estiro un poco y se levanto de hombros.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos y luego la puerta fue abierta, y una gran manta de bolas de pelos negros con traje de vaca se tiro encima del sicario, la chica rápidamente se seco sus lagrimas viendo al pequeño niño con complejo de vaca llorando, botando mocos y lagrimas encima del sicario, la chica juro ver muerto al chico pero le sorprendió que su tío observo a ese pequeño con otra cara… una completamente distinta a todas las demás.

— ¿Qué quieres estúpida vaca?

—Reborn ¡Extraño a Mamma! ¡La extraña mujer de la cocina no gustarle a Lambo-sama! —gritaba y lloriqueaba encima del sicario, este se levanto y lo cargo por su cintura dejando su cuerpo de largo comenzando a caminar.

—Si te hace dulces te gustara aquella mujer.

— ¡Sí!

La niña parpadeo un par de veces por aquel teatro y se tiro en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, donde las nubes pasaban rápidamente, una melodía comenzó a sonar y agarro su celular con mala cara.

— _¡Aika Fuwa! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas metida?!_ —del otro lado una voz madura, varonil y sin duda enojada le grito a la chica.

—_Estoy en la Mansión Vongola, Tsu-kun vino hoy._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Regreso mi hermanito! _—Pregunto animado la persona del otro lado del teléfono, el chico escucho un silencio del otro lado y frunció el ceño —_. Aika… ¿Qué paso? _

—_Tsu-kun ama a alguien… Boss…_

—_Lo lamento Aika…_ —se escucho del otro lado, un sollozo se escucho por el teléfono, se escucho como el hombre daba instrucciones rápidas en un italiano realmente fluido —_. Iré para allá, espérame. _

—_Espere Boss, ya me iré para la casa._

—_No, así como estas no vengas, ya yo iré, igual quiero ver a mi pequeño hermanito_ —dice animado el hombre, la mujer asiente y el hombre le manda algunas palabras consoladoras en latín y cuelga.

—Eres un mentiroso… solo quieres venir a ver a esa mujer —susurro con una vena en la frente —, que seguramente vendrá cuando se entere de que Tsu-kun está aquí —dice cruzándose de brazos.

.::.

En una mansión destruida de Venecia, se encontraban un montón de cuerpos tirados en todas partes, en la biblioteca, donde grandes rocas estaban regadas en todas partes, se encontraba un rubio realmente herido en las piernas de una mujer, de ojos grandes de color miel y el cabello recogido en dos coletas amarradas en la parte de atrás, con su fleco cubriendo completamente su frente, vestía un traje estilo chino de manga corta de color azul, con el centro en sus senos de color blanco, el vestido dejaba ver completamente la parte de su pierna derecha cubriendo lo demás, con unas sandalias pequeñas de color blanco, la mujer paso su mano por la frente del hombre y de nuevo sollozo.

La mano del rubio subió a su rostro y la miro con una dulzura en sus ojos, la chica acerco sus labios a los del hombre y se mordió este lentamente.

—Lo siento… no estuve contigo… Ethan…

—No te coloques triste Luminous… si no fueran por tus ilusiones estaría muerto, y sin ustedes ya estaría bajo tierra —dijo el hombre mirando al resto de sus guardianes que estaban delante de ellos, tirados en el suelo, bastante cansados, al igual que al jefe, una capa de niebla cubría por completo alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Delante del rubio un castaño de un ojo rojo mientras el otro lo estaba cubriendo con su mano se encontraba sujetando fuertemente su estomago haciendo mala cara, su piel era un poco oscura y sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color negro, desordeno mas su cabello y chasqueo la lengua al sentir que la sangre seguía saliendo de su ojo, mientras el hombre a su lado se movió un poco para comenzar a vendar el ojo ajeno.

—Deja que te cubra bien, Shin.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti, Alexander. Yo solo perdí un ojo, tu perdiste la mitad de tus órganos internos, al igual que el jefe —se quejo cerrando su ojo de nuevo por el dolor.

—Lumi se está encargando de eso.

Un chico de cabellos blanco completamente alborotados, y un extraño color en sus ojos, eran azules pero había un brillo amarillento y rojo en estos, el chico volvió a donde estaba sentado mirando su piel blanca como la nieve cubierta de sangre, chasqueo lentamente sus diente y volvió a levantar el rostro hacia el cielo, ya que donde estaban podrían ver claramente como la tarde se iba pasando, los cuatro se miraron de nuevo y luego suspiraron.

—Lograron salir de aquí —el rubio asintió, levantándose lentamente, la mujer ayudo a que se sentara, mientras trataba de mantener por completo aquellas complicadas ilusiones.

—Espero que hayan logrado salir de Venecia, estoy preocupado por los dos… Quizás deberíamos movernos cuando podamos hacerlo —dice tranquilo, los demás asintieron pero volvieron a mirarse.

—Boss, ¿Quería aquello cierto? —el hombre asintió.

—El tesoro de la Famiglia Risveglio, aquellas pulseras que hacen que la llama de la voluntad se vuelva tan pura y haga que cada usuario de cualquier llama eleve completamente su ataque; incluso puede absorber llamas de cualquier clase. Espero que lleguen a manos de Tsunayoshi, el sabrá como cuidarlos…

—Confía mucho en ese niño —dijo Shin sujetando fuertemente su ojo para luego separar su mano dejando que la venda que le había colocado Alexander la cubriera.

—Después de todo, Tsunayoshi las hizo brillar cuando vino aquí.

—La familia Risveglio tiene una historia antigua con los Vongola, fue fundada por la hermana de Primo, la única mujer capaz de usar a la perfección la misteriosa _Fiamma_ de la Luna, pero a diferencia de ese hombre, aquella llama es de color rosa, no de color plateada. Pero el afirma que es la llama de la Luna, no sé qué está pasando aquí.

—Esto es peligroso… demasiado para ser verdad —dice lentamente Alexander, para luego levantarse de donde estaba y tambalearse.

—Luminous ¿Puedes avisarle a los Cavallone, Simón y a los Alba lo que está pasando? —la mujer asintió levemente.

— ¿Por qué a ellos?

—Son los que pueden tener noticias de aquella Fiamma, al igual que nosotros su historia ha sido incluso más apegada a los Vongola, los Primo de cada familia conocieron a Primo; y tienen historia de sus antepasados, si esto sigue así puede ser más peligroso, incluso ese sujeto puede atacar a esas familias…

—Ese maldito de Ren no se saldrá con las suyas… no lo hará —dijo el castaño golpeando el suelo, para luego mirar hacia un punto en la nada, los demás se quedaron cayados y el rubio mordió su labio.

—Adrian… saca a Yuki de Venecia… por favor —pidió cerrando sus ojos, los demás miraron a su jefe y volvieron a sus pensamientos, la mujer se movió rápidamente buscando de alguna manera para comunicarse con aquellas familias.

.::.

Se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos ondulados, amarrados en dos largas coletas de color rosa, y unos grandes y hermosos ojos de color azul, la mujer tenía una cámara en su mano y tomaba fotos de todos los sitios, la chica se paseo lentamente por sus piernas y se detuvo delante de un gran castillo tomando la ultima foto, cerro sus ojos y los abrió con una gran sonrisa de lado y se movió lentamente por el suelo.

—Señorita Luka, tenemos algunas noticias.

La mujer se deslizo lentamente en sus piernas observando a la mujer que le hablaba, la chica bajo la cámara y sonrió asintiendo, permitiendo que hablara.

La mujer era alta de un largo cabello castaño y de hermosos ojos de color marrón, vestía un vestido de color blanco con una bufanda en su cuello, a diferencia del hermoso y largo vestido rosa de su jefa, la chica movió lentamente la boina que tenía en el rostro y se bajo en una corta reverencia.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola ha llegado a Sicilia esta mañana, ¿desea mandar un recado al castillo?

—No —comento dándose la vuelta.

—Como usted ordene —la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de su jefa que quedo con la cámara en el aire, antes de darse la vuelta y fotografiar la espalda de la mujer.

—Camila, quiero que apartes un vuelo privado para esta misma tarde, iremos a visitar a la Decima Generación —la chica asintió y siguió caminando.

.::.

Japón; Namimori. Futuro.

Un pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la guarida y se detiene delante de la puerta del despacho del castaño, al entrar el olor invadió por completo sus fosas nasales, miro rápidamente cuando una manta de cabellos anaranjados salto a sus brazos, Natsu comenzó a ronronear en el cuerpo de aquel hombre y este se dedico a observar al pequeño león del cielo.

—Lo sabía, aquí está pasando algo. Natsu ¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? —el León comenzó a sollozar ante el rostro del pelinegro, mientras saltaba a el escritorio del castaño y comenzó a hacer un montón de mímicas, que a decir verdad el pelinegro no había entendido —. Ok, yo te preguntare, si no es así, levantas la pata, pero si es como lo estoy diciendo ruges.

El pequeño león asintió estando de acuerdo con el Guardián de la Nube y líder del CEDEF.

— ¿Se fue con el imbécil de Gokudera o con algún otro Guardián, seguramente esos herbívoros lo convencieron? —el pequeño León levanto su pata —. ¿Se fue de vacaciones y te olvido? —el León volvió a levantar la pata —. Si tú estás aquí y Tsunayoshi no… —se quedo callado y frunció el ceño —. ¿Tsunayoshi fue secuestrado? —un fuerte rugido salió de los labios del león, un sonido vino de la puerta de afuera, el pelinegro saco su caja rápidamente mandando una gran llama de la nube que abrió esta rompiendo el anillo de paso, sujeto sus tonfas y abrió la puerta con una patada acorralando al Guardián de la lluvia, que miraba al despacho.

—Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Hibari Kyoya.

—No hay tiempo de hablar, morderé hasta la muerte a las personas que no me dijeron esto —dijo, el moreno se alarmo y tomo de los hombros al pelinegro —. No me toques con tanta confianza.

—Ma, ma tranquilo Hibari, yo tampoco estaba enterado, regrese porque me preocupe —dijo rápidamente antes de que el Guardián de la nube enloqueciera.

—Me dijeron que se había ido de viaje con Gokudera Hayato, eso quiere decir que ellos están buscando algo.

—Natsu, ¿puedes decirnos a quienes busca Hayato? —el león los señalo.

— ¿A nosotros? —Natsu rugió pero los señalo de nuevo, y luego se dirigió hacia una fotografía y señalo rápidamente a todos los guardianes.

—Tsk… ¿La condición es reunir a todos los guardianes? —Natsu rugió fuertemente a lo que había dicho Kyoya, los dos se miraron y Yamamoto saco rápidamente su teléfono de Namimori mandando un mensaje a Gokudera, esperando que lo recibiera, los dos se miraron entre si y luego suspiraron.

—Le avisare a Ryohei, que debe estar en Varia, tengo un teléfono que me dejo Squalo para comunicarme con ellos, iré con Giannini.

—Iré a mi habitación —dijo indiferente el pelinegro saliendo de aquel lugar, junto a Natsu que se fue en su hombro, el moreno sonrió divertido por aquello, hace solo tres días se había regresado, y se encontraba con esto, sin duda su instinto tenía razón.

Francia; París.

Se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto de París, la pelirosa y las chicas estaban con bolsas y mas bolsas en las manos, mientras que los hombres cargaban el resto de bolsas que tenían, los ocho estaban entrando en el avión privado de Vongola para ponerse en marcha para su nuevo destino, Lambo despidió al piloto porque le dio la gana de conducir el avión él, mientras los demás no dijeron nada; habían escuchado que Lambo Bovino se graduó de piloto profesional, así que si querían llegar más rápido a los destinos, necesitaban a una estúpida vaca conduciendo, los demás estaban en el Hall del avión discutiendo quien iba a ir luego.

—Pienso que debemos ir a buscar a Chrome-chan —dijo Kyoko mirando seriamente a los demás, estos giraron a ver a Kyoko y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—Me olvide por completo de Mukuro Rokudou —dijo Gokudera mordiendo su labio pero luego se cruzo de brazos —. Esos sujetos, nunca se sabe si están o no con nosotros. Pienso que debemos dejarlos fuera de esto.

—Imposible, pidieron a todos los guardianes no podemos arriesgarnos a nada.

—Mukuro Rokudou y Dokuro son otras personas, no podemos pedirles ayuda.

—No seas tan niño Hayato, necesitamos su ayuda. Es por Tsuna no por otra cosa —el peliplateado observo a su hermana y luego se rasco lentamente el puente de su nariz, los demás asintieron estando completamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo la pelirosa.

—Está bien, ¿Cómo encontraremos a Rokudou y a Dokuro?

—Bueno, Vongola hizo una máquina para medir las ilusiones por todo el mundo, solo tenemos que entrar ahí —dijo Bianchi sacando una laptop comenzando a teclear rápidamente, entrando a aquella base del espacio de vongola, recibiendo una gran cantidad de información.

—Según esto, nos dice que la gran cantidad de ilusiones y personas utilizándolas es realmente elevado, pero el máximo potencia de ilusiones fue creada hace dos semanas en Egipto, solo faltan tres semanas para poder cumplir los tres meses, tenemos que hacer las cosas realmente rápido, con la destrucción del burdel y las acusaciones con Lambo las cosas se han atrasado —los demás asintieron.

—Entonces es en Egipto, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar ahí Lambo?

—Estamos un poco cerca, más o menos 6 horas —dijo tranquilo en la cabina del piloto, los demás asintieron y comenzaron a preparar ropa para el desierto, mientras se preparaban mentalmente para convencer a los Guardianes de la Niebla, aunque sabían que con Chrome no iban a tener problemas, ese sujeto era el verdadero problema… Rokudou Mukuro.

.::.

Algún lugar.

El agua cayó al suelo, y marco completamente este, dentro de un calabozo se encontraban dos cuerpos completamente magullados, un poco lastimados pero se podría observar completamente la capacidad de vida, y la respiración continua de ambos, unos grandes ojos ámbar y unos ojos avellana observaron hacia la reja donde dejaban dos pares de paquetes de panes y las pisadas desaparecían de nuevo, los dos se miraron y uno de ellos gateo hasta allá lanzando el otro paquete hacia el otro cuerpo.

—Extraño mis Marshmallow —se quejo el peliblanco, el castaño lo miro de reojo y suspiro con aquello que le había dicho.

— ¿Es lo único que extrañas Byakuran? —pregunto el castaño, el peliblanco negó lentamente y se acomodo de nuevo alado del castaño.

—Claro que no, no me gusta ser el prisionero, me gusta gobernar a los prisioneros que no es lo mismo —dijo quejándose de la forma en la que los trataba, el castaño lo giro a ver y suspiro de nuevo golpeando levemente la cabeza ajena.

—Eres retorcido, realmente lo eres.

—Tsunayoshi-kun es demasiado amable, por eso piensas que soy retorcido.

—Este lugar suprime las llamas, es realmente interesante.

—Fue construido luego que sus yo del pasado regresaran, este sujeto se aprovecho de toda la información del futuro, y de lo que podía sacar de mi mente, pero cuando tu yo del pasado me derroto, apago casi el cien por ciento de mis llamas, si no fuera por ese sujeto quizás las hubiera apagado completamente, mas nunca pensó que tus llamas fueran más puras que las mías.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?

—No lo sé, ¿recuerdas esos símbolos? Al parecer es un código que ha estado escrito desde la época en la cual Primo Vongola llego aquí a Japón.

—Entonces el secreto está en la Famiglia Vongola —susurro por lo bajo el castaño, el peliblanco se levanto de hombros y miraron hacia adelante mordiendo el pan lentamente.

—Parecemos perros, Tsunayoshi-kun~

—Eso es lo que somos para ese sujeto llamado Ren —dijo indiferente mordiendo el pan de nuevo, movió su cuerpo hasta notar algunas ratas moverse libremente por todo el lugar sin preocuparse de absolutamente nada, tomo un gran pedazo de pan y lo lanzo hacia aquellas pequeñas hambrientas que comieron rápidamente y desaparecieron de la vista de los dos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que tus guardianes vendrán?

—No quiero que lo hagan… pero conociendo a todos se formara un problema, pelearan, destruirán lugares y luego pelearan de nuevo —suspira —. Pero conociéndolos seguramente no se quedaran de brazos cruzados —cerro sus ojos y vio a todos su amigos, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y luego mordió lentamente su labio.

—Confías mucho en ellos Tsunayoshi-kun~

—Después de todo son mis guardianes y amigos, Byakuran.


End file.
